The Hardest Thing
by Danni1989
Summary: Haley comes to Tree Hill, after being attacked and raped by her boyfriend Grant.  Haley meets Nathan and feels an instant attraction.  She has problems trusting him, and letting him in.  Will he be able to fix her?  Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like my new story. I'm still writing the other ones, but this one just came to me.

I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Haley awoke that morning feeling like hell. She really didn't want to go to school especially with what happened 2 days earlier. Haley reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, showered and got dressed, she then studied her face in the mirror. She gingerly touched the bruises and cuts on her face, and winced in pain when her finger hit a particularly sensitive spot. She opted against applying makeup to spare herself the pain, and it would be good for Grant to see what he did to her. Grant was her boyfriend, at least he used to be. Grant had screwed that up when he attacked and raped her the other day. Haley had never felt so bad, but she intended on burying it, not letting anyone know that something was bothering her. She couldn't tell anyone, it was too embarrassing. She grabbed a bagel on her way out the door and drove herself to school.

Before getting out of the car, she plastered a fake smile on her face, and ignored the pain from the bruises on her face. Her friend Lindsay was waiting outside. Her smile faded when she saw the bruises on Haley's face.

"Hales what happened?" Lindsay asked worried.

"I fell down the stairs at home the other days" she lied.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked still worried.

"I'll be fine Linds" she reassured her friend. Haley then took her arm and steered Lindsay away from Grant who was sitting at their regular table. She sent Grant a pointed glare as she walked by.

The day went by slowly for Haley. By the end of the day, she was sick of people constantly asking her what happened to her face. She used the falling down the stairs excuse so many times that day, that she almost started to believe it herself. She met Lindsay out by her car, Lindsay still looked worried. Haley did her best to reassure her friend, but it was hard to reassure someone when you felt like she did. Haley's life was falling apart around her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her parents weren't home yet when she got there. Haley decided to take a shower before her parents got home, she still felt dirty from what Grant did to her. She knew her parents were worried about her, they freaked out when they saw her face. She shuddered remembering how they reacted.

_Flashback_

_Lydia and Jimmy James walked in the front only to find their daughter crying in the bathroom._

_"Haley? Haley what's wrong?" Lydia asked concerned._

_"Sweetie, what happened to your face?" Jimmy asked._

_"It's okay. I- I just fell down the stairs. I'm okay." she tried to reassure her parents. It was hard to reassure someone when your were crying._

_"Are you sure, that looks really painful baby." Lydia said stroking Haley's ravaged face._

_End of flashback_

_She was laying in bed reading when her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller ID, and couldn't believe that Grant was calling her. Angrily she threw the phone across the room. Didn't Grant realize that they were over. His actions had changed her life for the worse. Haley hated Grant, and she never wanted to see or hear from him again. Haley phone rang again, so she went to retrieve it from the other side of the room. Haley glanced at the collar ID, and saw that it was Brooke._

"Hey" she said trying to put some happy into her voice.

"Hey best friend" Brooke said happily.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, she knew Haley better than anyone, and could tell when something was bothering her. Brooke wished she could go to Charlotte right now to help Haley through whatever was bothering her, but she couldn't. It was a couple hour drive from Tree Hill to Charlotte, and she couldn't just up and leave.

"Can I tell you something Brooke?" she asked. She needed to tell someone about what happened, and her best friend seemed like a good bet.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Grant attacked me. He beat me and raped me, because I refused to have sex with him." she explained.

"Oh my God, Haley" Brooke said horrified.

"I know. I cant believe that it happened. I need to get away from him, I need to get away from this place. Everything in Charlotte reminds me of what happened." she cried.

"It's okay Hales. If you want you can come and live with me. My parents are never home, you can go to Tree Hill High School, and we can hang out together all the time. And you can get over what happened with Grant." she said growing more excited the longer she went on.

"You know, that's a great idea. I'll talk to my parents tonight Brooke, and I'll call you after I ask them" she said growing a little excited." For the first time in a couple days she felt like things might be okay.

Her parents came home, and seen Haley sitting in the living room. Her face looked awful, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Mom, dad, I want to talk to you about something." she said.

"What's up, sweetie?" Jimmy asked.

" I want to move in with Brooke" she said.

"Move in with Brooke? In Tree Hill? Why?" Lydia asked alarmed.

"I just need to get away. I broke up with Grant. I miss Brooke. There are many reasons that I need to get away. I cant be happy here anymore." she pleaded.

"Does Brooke know about this little plan of yours?" Jimmy asked

"Um yeah, she was the one who suggested it" she told them.

"Okay, if this is what you need to do. We will accept your decision." Jimmy told her.

Haley leaned over and hugged both of her parents.

Haley packed most of her things that night. She went to school that day, and immediately ran up and hugged Lindsay.

"Hey good morning Haley. You seem better today." she noted.

"Yeah. My face still looks horrible, but I'm happier. Linds there's something I need to tell you something." she confessed.

"Okay you can tell me anything Hales." she reassured her friend.

"I'm moving in with Brooke, in Tree Hill." she told her.

"What? When are leaving?" Lindsay asked.

"Tonight. Right after school." she said quietly.

"Why?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"I need to get away. My break up with Grant, and everything else that happened. I need to go away." she tried to explain to Lindsay.

"Ok. I'm gonna miss you Hales." she said crying.

"I'm gonna miss you too Linds" she told her friend.

Together they walked into the school. Haley was trying her best to be happy, but this place still brought back all the pain of her relationship with Grant. It didn't help that Grant was always around. He sat with them at lunch, he was in most of her classes. Haley tried her best to exist with him, but it was hard. The day went by without much happening. She hugged Lindsay once more before leaving.

Haley drove home, and her parents were waiting for her. Her mom and dad helped her load up her car, and they hugged her. Her mom was crying and she hugged her daughter goodbye. They knew it wasn't forever, and she was only a couple hours away. But they were going to miss their youngest daughter. Haley got in her car, and drove away. She hoped that the move, would make that ache in her heart subside. Just like the bruises on her face, it would take a while for her ability to trust people, and the ache in her heart to subside. Sometimes it didn't feel like she would ever be able to trust another boy again. She drove down the highway, she hoped her troubles would stay behind in Charlotte, as she began her new life in Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The four hour drive felt much longer than it was. But eventually, she finally arrived at Brooke's house. Brooke was waiting on her front step, and when Haley pulled up Brooke ran down the front steps to hug her best friend. Haley clung to Brooke, and eventually they walked into the house together.

"Hales, are you okay? I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after the attack. I should have went to see you, not just talked to you on the phone." Brooke said distressed.

"No, Brooke, its because of you that I got away from Grant. Now I don't have to ever see him again Brookie. I love you for that, best friend." she reassured her friend.

Brooke took Haley up to her room. Brooke then helped her unpack her clothes, and proceeded to tell Haley all about her relationship with Lucas. Haley got the impression that Brooke really liked Lucas. But Brooke agreed to make Haley's first day of school all about Haley, they would drive to school together, just the two of them. Brooke was confident that Lucas would survive one day without her. Haley needed her. It wasn't going to be easy for Haley to get used to a new school, trusting new people after what happened with Grant. Haley slept fitfully that night, she was nervous about school tomorrow, she was scared to look in the eyes of boys. She was mostly afraid of what she would do if she met someone that she was attracted to, and how she would react.

When 7 o'clock came around, Haley reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, and had a quick shower. The water flowing off her face, was painful as hell, but Haley just tried to deal with it. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She glanced in the mirror, and looked at her face. The bruises looked horrible, everyone at school was going to think she was a freak. As if she needed another reason to dread going to school.

Brooke was concerned for her friend, she had never seen her this scared before. When she pulled up in front of Tree Hill High she hopped out of the car, and took Haley's hand, knowing she was going to need help to get through this day. First they went to the office, to get Haley her timetable, Haley was happy she had 3 classes with Brooke. At least she would be okay for 3 classes today. Haley knew Brooke would never let anything happen to her.

"Hales, do you want to meet my friends, and go sit with them?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Sure Brooke" she answered trying to appease Brooke.

They went to a table with a group of people sitting there.

"Alright friends, this is my best friend in the whole world Haley James. Make her feel welcome." "Haley this is Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, and Mouth" she said pointing out people in turn.

"Hi everybody, I'm Haley" she introduced herself shyly. Brooke gestured her to sit in a chair beside the boy named Nathan while Brooke took the one right next to her which was beside Lucas. She caught Nathan staring at her, she could only imagine what was going through his mind. The bell rang and Brooke ushered her off to their first class, Literature. Haley had always loved literature, but after her accident nothing seemed to hold the same significance for her anymore. The teacher a middle aged balding man, glanced at her timetable and sent her to sit in the back of the room. Haley noticed that Nathan and Lucas were both in this class. The class went by, Haley was mostly bored because she had done "The Grapes of Wrath" months ago. Haley was worried for her next class, Brooke wasn't in it. So far, she had caught several people staring at her face. It made her uncomfortable. The bell rang, and Brooke showed her to the next class before running to her class. She noticed for the second time that Nathan was in another of her classes. She was glad however that lunch was next. To be honest Haley was hungry, she hadn't eaten breakfast because she was too nervous but now she was famished. Math wasn't too bad but she was still relieved when the bell rang. She gathered up her things when she heard a voice.

"Um Brooke asked if I could take you out to the table to meet her there, is that all right with you?" Nathan asked.

"Um okay. Whatever" Haley said picking up her bag and walking out of the room with Nathan.

"So, I know this might be rude, but what happened to your face?" he asked curiously. He saw her take in a deep breath.

"I fell down the stairs" she lied, trying to make it sound realistic.

"That really sucks. Looks like its painful" he mused.

"It is" she replied. For the first time he noticed the shadows in her eyes. She looked like someone who had been through something bad. It was that moment, he knew she was lying. You didn't look that sad if you fell down the stairs. By this point they had reached the table, and Brooke hugged Haley.

"Hey girlie, how was the first half of your day" she asked concerned.

"It was okay. I just wish people would stop staring. I feel like a circus freak" Haley confessed.

After lunch was over, Haley and Brooke walked to the next class, health.

"Hales, this is a good class, Mrs. Breckner is nice. She shouldn't be too hard" Brooke reassured her friend. Haley noticed for the first time today that Nathan wasn't in her class.

The teacher swept into the room and smiled at Haley.

"Welcome new girl. You didn't miss much this semester, we just finished Human Sexuality. Everybody meet Haley James, she is new to this class, I expect you all to make her feel welcome" Mrs. Breckner said to the class.

Haley tried to muster a genuine smile, but it was hard.

"Okay, I know all of you enjoyed the previous weeks studies on sex and everything. But today we start on a harder to discuss topic…sexual assault." she explained. Brooke instinctively reached out to grab Haley's hand, knowing this would be a hard topic for her to hear about.

"Ladies and gentleman, I know none of you have ever experienced sexual abuse. I will tell you, not from experience. Sexual assault is one of the most painful things that can ever happen to you. We are lucky here in Tree Hill, rapes are rare. But being raped makes you question your life, makes you feel alone, unworthy, dirty. You feel like you can never live your life the same again. You lose your ability to trust. I am also telling you that it can be avoided. You can assure you wont be raped. It doesn't have to happen to you. I can teach you how to prevent…" she explained.

"How? How can you prevent a rape?" Haley demanded, surprising herself, but she couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"You cant prevent it. I mean, sometimes I guess you can. But a lot of times, its out of your control. If a person forces himself on you, attacks you, destroys your perspective on the world. Wrecks your ability to trust, its hard to come back from that. Maybe even impossible." Haley ranted. Brooke squeezed her hand.

"Young lady, I am the teacher, we will just assume that I am right. I don't know what gives you the right to tell me I'm wrong." Mrs. Breckner spat. Feeling the tears coming, Haley got up and fled the classroom, not able to stay there a minute longer. Brooke got up and followed her, telling Mrs. Breckner she would be right back.

Brooke found Haley sitting in the girls bathroom. She wrapped her arms around her friends thin shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"No. I couldn't hear that. That teacher doesn't know what she's talking about. She made me feel like its my fault that Grant raped me. Brooke. Was it my fault?" Haley begged.

"No of course not. You didn't ask to be assaulted. You didn't deserve it. And someday you will believe that. And someday Grant will get what he has coming to him." Brooke told Haley.

"Thank you Brooke. I know you have to go back to class. I'll be okay." Haley said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I think so. I'll just go sit at our table." she reassured her friend.

"Ok, I'll see you later Hales" Brooke said hugging her friend once more, before getting up and walking back to class. Haley sat there a while longer before getting up and walking outside. Back in class, Brooke told Mrs. Breckner that Haley was fine, but wouldn't be back today.

"That was some stunt your friend pulled" she told Brooke.

Brooke instantly stiffened "Haley's had a rough time recently. Some things happened."

"That doesn't excuse her mouthing off to me." Breckner insisted.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Haley is my best friend. I have known her forever. Haley doesn't talk back. She doesn't fight. When she does, its because she is very passionate about what she's arguing. Is it so hard for you to maybe think that maybe just maybe Haley understands what she's talking about?" Brooke asked before walking back to her seat.

Outside where she sat for lunch, Haley sat with her head in her hands. She was ashamed. She was hurting. Haley instantly stiffened when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Can I join you?" a voice asked.

Haley turned and saw Nathan. She nodded slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"Aren't you?" she retaliated feeling the walls build up.

"No, I have a free period. Why are you here?" he asked again.

"I had a fight with Mrs. Breckner." she explained.

"You fought with Mrs. Breckner?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah. She was saying stuff that I don't believe. And I called her on it" Haley said passionately.

"Really. I kinda need to do the same thing right now" he said.

"Okay?" she said guardedly.

"What happened to your face. I know you didn't fall down the stairs. I can tell, there is a lot of pain in your eyes, someone had to of hurt you. What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" she asked defeated.

"Promise" he said solemnly.

Haley then started telling him the entire story.

"I was dating this guy Grant Samuels for a few months. My whole life, I wanted to wait until I was married before I had sex. Grant didn't understand that. At the beginning he was supportive, and I really starting falling for him. But in the last month he started pushing harder I still wouldn't give in though. About 5 days ago though, my parents her out of town, Grant came over. I told him he shouldn't be here, I didn't like it when he was around without my parents being there. I asked him to leave but he followed me upstairs to my bedroom. I asked him to leave again, but he closed the bedroom door, and shoved me against it. I screamed as loud as I could, so he hit me. He must have found some perverse pleasure in it because he continued to hit me. He hit me until I lost consciousness. I remember waking up a few minutes later being completely naked on my bed. My hands tied above my head to my bed frame so I would fight. I remember watching him come out of my bathroom, and roll a condom onto his cock. He then thrust into me as hard as he could. But he was taking his time, I wanted to make this last. I could already feel bruises forming on my face, and it hurt so bad. The combination of that, and him forcing himself inside of me, made tears build up in my eyes. There was no exposed skin, that he didn't attack. I have teeth marks all down my side, my chest, my legs, my neck. I couldn't escape. So I just closed my eyes until he was done. Finally he pulled out of me, and untied my hands. He kissed me on the cheek and told me he would see me tomorrow. Then he left." she finished telling him the story. She had needed to let this out. "I'm sorry I told you all of that Nathan, thank you for listening. But I shouldn't have told you everything." she cried.

"Haley, its okay. I understand you now. Telling someone might make it easier to let go. Its okay. It was hard to hear, but I just want to help you." he insisted.

Haley just leaned over, and he let her ruin his shirt with her tears. They stayed like that, until the bell to go home for the day rang. Haley was happy, it was Friday, and she got a weekend off now even though it was only her first day at Tree Hill High.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley woke up Saturday morning to Brooke staring at her.

"Brooke what are you doing?" she asked her best friend in the whole world.

"Hoping you'll finally dish about what's going on with you and Nathan" Brooke hinted.

"Nothing is going on Brooke. We talked. That's it." Haley insisted.

"When I came outside, I saw him hugging you, and her definitely holding him back." Brooke insisted.

"Fine. He came up to me, told me he didn't believe that I fell down the stairs. So I confessed everything to him. I don't know why. There is something about him that makes me feel safe. I feel like he's nothing like Grant. I told him in grave detail, but he was fine with it. After I told him, I broke down. And he held me in his arms. There was nothing romantic about it." Haley explained.

"Whatever. Anyways, we're going to a party tonight. At Nathan's house. Lucas pretty much begged me to go, and you're coming with me. You need to get out. You are not moping here forever." Brooke demanded.

"I'm only giving in because I don't want to fight with you all day about it" Haley pointed out.

"Great. I am going to make you look so sexy for tonight." Brooke exclaimed.

Haley just collapsed down onto her bed again, and pulled a pillow over head until she heard Brooke leave. Secretly, Haley was excited for this party. She was finally admitting to herself that there was something about Nathan she liked.

The girls had good old fashioned girl time all days until it was time to get ready for the party. They watched chick flicks, did mani-pedis, ate ice cream, and talked. It was like it used to be. Even Haley let down those walls that she had built up since the attack, At 5 she sent Haley upstairs to shower so she could do her hair and makeup. Brooke went to her room to get ready quickly. Her goal was for Haley to steal the show tonight, and so Brooke got ready in half the time she usually could. Brooke placed a denim mini skirt, and a white halter top on Haley's bed. When Haley got out of the shower, she smiled at the outfit on the bed. She opted to just wear it because she was in too good of a mood to fight with Brooke. Brooke came in a few minutes later, in an outfit similar to Haley's. Brooke stood Haley on the bed, and applied her makeup expertly. She hid all the bruises on Haley's face, and she looked just like the old Haley. She then curled Haley's hair in loose beachy waves. She looked gorgeous. Brooke then went through Haley's shoes and handed her a pair of flip flops that complemented her look.

"Haley, you look like the old you" Brooke enthused.

"You know what? I'm gonna try and be the old Haley tonight." Haley said.

"Good. I miss the old Haley." Brooke said honestly. Together they left the house and drove to Nathan's beach house.

At the beach house, Nathan was pacing nervously. Lucas glanced at him. "Hey man, calm down. What's up?" Lucas asked..

"I hope Haley decides to come tonight. I really want to see her." Nathan confessed.

"Well, Brooke is on it. And we both know usually what Brooke wants Brooke gets." Lucas tried to reassure his brother. That got a laugh out of Nathan, he couldn't pace any longer because people started showing up.

30 minutes later Brooke and Haley had yet to show up. Even Lucas was starting to worry. But before he could really panic, he heard the unmistakeable sound of Brooke Davis. Haley hadn't been to a party in a long time. She left Brooke to find Lucas, and began to wander throughout the house. She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Hey" she said when she saw Nathan.

"Hey, I was worried you weren't going to come tonight" he said.

"Nah. Brooke insisted on being "fashionably late"" Haley explained.

"You look amazing tonight." he told her honestly. Haley smiled at that.

"Whoa was that a smile. Did Haley James just smile?" he said mocking her.

"Haha. Laugh it up" she told him.

"Nah. But honestly you look happy. Happy suits you." he told her.

"That's what Brooke said I'm trying to be the old Haley tonight. The girl I used to be." she explained.

"That girl is still in there somewhere. It's just gonna take some time to get her back." he told her.

"You know, you're actually a great guy" she told him honestly.

"I know I am. Do you want a drink or something?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said.

He took her elbow and steered her towards the kitchen. They talked and danced. They visited with Lucas and Brooke. Brooke stared at Haley and smiled knowing the Haley was having fun. Nathan got separated from Haley for a while. Haley was looking for him, when she ran into a guy. He immediately started hitting on her, propositioning her . Haley glared at him, and ran out the back door, that guy bringing back memories of that night. Once she was outside, she let the tears fall.

Nathan saw Haley run away, and he could imagine what happened. He kicked himself for not being with her the entire night. She was trying to get over what happened, and now look at what happened. He walks outside to find her, he sees her sitting on the dock. He settles in beside her.

"I'm sorry" she says quietly.

"What? Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"I caused a scene in there." she said.

"That doesn't matter Hales, he was coming on to you. He should have left you alone." Nathan said angrily.

"Thank you for saving me." she said.

"I wish I could have saved you from that jackass that put you through all this. If I ever meet him, I cant even tell you what I want to do to him." he said honestly.

"You are an amazing guy, you know that?" she told him.

He smiles at her. They stare at each other for a minute, then he leans in and ever so gently presses his lips to hers

The kiss shocked Haley. Literally. Nathan's lips sent an electric current through her body. Instinctively she pulled away. She could feel the walls going back up. She tried to force them away.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't have any idea what I was thinking" he said apologetically.

It surprised Nathan, when Haley leaned in and kissed him. This kiss wasn't timid like the previous one. It was full of passion and fire. Nathan didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do, so he let her take the lead. She rubbed her tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he immediately granted. Their tongues tangled playfully. His hands held her face, tilting it to get a better angle. She had her fingers tangled in his hair. She broke the kiss when air become a problem. She looked in his eyes, and realized she had fallen madly for Nathan Scott, and she had never felt safer.

Brooke and Lucas were watching from the dock. Brooke, seen Haley kiss Nathan, and it made her so happy because, that was what Haley needed to get over the rape. As they were driving home in silence, Haley exclaimed "Brooke. I think I'm in love with Nathan."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I cant breathe when he's around, he understands me, and I feel safe with him. I am completely in love with him and it scares me.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. It was Sunday, there was no school. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw it was Nathan.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" she replied.

"That depends, on if you are willing to go out on a real date with me tonight. So do you want to?" he asked.

"Definitely" she said smiling.

"Well then I guess that means I am great, because the girl I really like is going out with me" he said to her.

"I guess I'll see you tonight" she said when she saw Brooke walk into the room.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7. Is that alright?" he asked.

"7 is perfect, I'll see you then. Bye." she said hanging up.

Brooke leaped onto her bed. "So your going out with Nathan tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." Haley said unable to hide her excitement.

"Good. Me and Lucas are going out tonight, and I didn't want you hear all alone." Brooke said. Haley just smiled. "Oh my god, you have to let me do your hair and makeup. You have to look hot." Brooke said excitedly.

"Calm down Brooke." she said. For the rest of the day, Haley just relaxed for the rest of the day. Luckily for Haley, Brooke didn't have time to do Haley's hair and makeup. Nathan told her to go casual, so she opted for some jeans, a T Shirt and some black ballet flats. She left her hair, and put a little bit of mascara on. Nathan rang the doorbell at exactly 7. She opened the door and smiled when she saw he was dressed almost the same. He was wearing jeans, and a t shirt, with sneakers. She kissed him before turning and locking the door and taking his hand. He took them to this restaurant on the river, where he laughed at her choice of food… macaroni and cheese. They had lots to talk about, and kept up a steady stream of conversation. He paid the bill, and they went and walked down the docks. He gently held her hand, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Haley, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Of course" she said concerned.

"Don't worry, its nothing bad. I just want to know where I stand with you. I know you've been hurt. And I don't want to hurt you. I just. I really care about you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to go to school tomorrow and say to my friends this is my girlfriend Haley."

She only replied with a kiss. "I love you Nathan Scott." she told him, before kissing him again.

"I love you too" he said.

"Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie. It's still pretty early" he asked.

"I would like that." she replied. He took her hand, and led her to his car. She texted Brooke, and told her she was going to Nathan's and wasn't sure when she would be home. Brooke replied saying she wasn't coming home. She was staying at Lucas's. Haley laughed and closed her phone. Nathan looked at her curiously she answered with one word "Brooke." Nathan laughed. He pulled up in front of his house and him and Haley walked to his door. It was funny, she hadn't been alone in a house with a guy since Grant, but she had never felt happier or safer. He told her to pick a movie and put it in. Partly through the movie, she got bored. So she leaned over and kissed Nathan's cheek. She could feel him smile. She kissed a trail all the way to the corner of his mouth. Before fastening her lips to his. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. He instantly obliged, and her tongue darted into his mouth and tangled with his. They kissed until air became an issue, she could feel him getting hard. It pleased her to know she had that effect on him. She looked at him, and said "do you want to continue this upstairs?"

"Are you sure" he asked. She simply nodded. So he led her upstairs, and she went and lay down on his bed. He stood there watching her.

"Are you sure Hales?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. Come here" she replied.

He went and laid down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately, and rolled so he was hovering over her. He leaned and kissed her neck, and she sighed. Haley wanted this so bad, she needed to erase what happened with Grant. This felt tender, and romantic. Impatiently, she started tugging at his shirt, so he lifted his arms and let her pull it over his head. She marvelled at his glorious body. The perfectly sculpted muscles. She started pulling off her shirt, which made him break his kiss. He couldn't believe she was going to do this, he didn't want to hurt her so he decided to let her take the lead in this. Let her take it as far as she wanted to. She fastened her lips back to his and darted her tongue into his mouth. She reached down to under his belt and flick open the button of his jeans. She then slid them down his hips. She then did the same with his boxers. He was glorious, he was the perfect male specimen. She couldn't imagine anyone looking better. She started unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs. Not able to wait longer, she pulled down her panties. Nathan got a worried expression on his face, and asked "are you sure Haley? We can wait."

"I don't want to wait. I want you, right now" she said. That was all the assurance he needed, so he gently slid himself deep inside of her. He kissed her nose while entering her. She dug her nails into his back and moaned in ecstasy. He thrust in and out of her, when she asked him to he sped up his trusts propelling them both closer to the proverbial edge. Nathan could feel the tell tale tingle in the base of his spine, and decided to help her get closer to her climax. He slid his hand in between there and strummed her clit which made her reach her climax. He emptied himself inside of her, forgetting all about protection, and he collapsed onto her. When he was able to move, he rolled over to the side but still staying inside of her. He pulled out of her, and she fell asleep in his arms. She could never remember being this happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley awoke the next morning wrapped in Nathan's arms. Suddenly, what happened with Grant some time back no longer meant anything. Sure the scars would always be there, but it was no longer hanging over her head. Haley started rubbing slow circles on Nathan's arm and she felt him stir beside her.

"Morning" she greeted him brightly.

"Good morning." he greeted her back, then kissed her tenderly.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you were ready for round two?" she asked.

"Definitely." he said moving so he was hovering over top of her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she said as she opened her legs to him. Before he could plunge himself inside of her, she took him by surprise and flipped them both over. The shock and pleasure in his eyes was apparent. She raised herself over top of his fully tumescent cock, and slid herself slowly onto him. When they were fully joined, Haley stayed still, so they could both savour the feeling of being so intimately joined. She was in no hurry, and after a couple minutes she started raising herself up and off of him. Nathan groaned every time he felt his tip leave her centre. But every time she withdrew him, she would slam her hips back into his and him fully sheathed inside of her again. She started rotating her hips clockwise, which caused Nathan's eye's to roll back in his head.

"Oh my God, Hales, that feels so damn good." he panted. She rode him expertly until Nathan took her by surprise and flipped her over so he was back on top. She hooked her legs up around his waist and dug her heels into his firm ass in time with each of his thrusts. He changed his angle slightly so that on every down stroke his pubic bone was grazing her sensitive clit. After a couple more thrusts, Haley came, screaming his name over and over again. Seeing her come apart was his undoing, and he released himself inside of her moaning her name over and over again. When he acquired the ability to move, Nathan rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her. They laid there in silence for a few moments, just savouring the emotions that hung in the room.

Suddenly Haley's phone start ringing. She sighed and padded across the room to retrieve it from her purse. Haley glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted her friend happily while going back to the bed to snuggle with Nathan.

"Haley James, where are you? I just got home and you weren't there. Considering your past, you should be able to see why I'm so worried. Now don't get me wrong, I know that Nathan wouldn't hurt you, but I know what happened to you. And it scares me that you didn't come home last night." Brooke ranted.

"Brooke, calm down. I am fine. Actually I am more than fine. And besides you didn't go home last night either." Haley argued.

"That is so not the point. I'm not the one that was a rape and attack victim." Brooke retaliated.

"I know. And I promise I am fine. I'm at Nathan's and last night was the greatest night of my life. And this morning was the greatest morning of my life." she told her best friend smiling.

"Good. I'm happy for you. Just so you know, I am expecting details when you get home. Be prepared to spill all the dirty little secrets from last night." Brooke suggested.

"whatever Brooke. I'm gonna go and I'll see you later." Haley said hanging up the phone before Brooke could say more.

After she finished the call, Haley snuggled up close to Nathan again. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her flush up against him.

"This feels nice." Haley mumbled into his bare chest.

"It does. I could wake up next to you like this forever. I wish we could stay here forever." Nathan mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah. But the real world is still out there." she told him.

"Which means, you got to get ready to go home." he clarified.

"Yeah. Because I have a slightly homicidal roommate slash best friend, that may have some sort of evil plan if I don't dish on last night." she told him feigning fear.

"Yeah, then you better get dressed." he said unwinding his arms from around her.

"Okay. Do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked.

"Go ahead. But on one condition, you let me join you. I am really good at washing backs. I think its an irresistible deal because you really don't want to go home smelling like sex." he said suggestively while running his hands down her arms.

"How can I say no to that." she said wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him towards his en suite bathroom. They took their time washing each other. Haley had to give Nathan credit, because he didn't try to take her while they were showering. They finished showering, and Nathan helped her dry off. Just before she was ready to leave, he took her in his arms again and kissed her passionately.

"So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" he asked.

"Me and Brooke are having a movie night tonight. I am positive Lucas will somehow end up being there, so why don't you join us as well. If you don't I guess I will see you tomorrow morning." she told him.

"I'll see you tonight." he said smiling.

"I'll see you tonight." she said kissing him tenderly before hopping in her car and driving home.

Brooke was waiting to pounce when Haley walked through the front door.

"Haley James, spill. Now!" Brooke demanded.

"I'm not telling you any details. But we went back to his house, watched a movie, then made love once last night, and once this morning." she explained.

"Wow." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"You really have moved on. Hales I'm so proud of you." Brooke squealed.

"I don't even think of Grant anymore. I am so over him." Haley smiled.

"Good because since you are a cheerleader, you have to be at all the away games. Next week is the Classic, and it is in Charlotte." Brooke said worried.

"It's fine. I know I am going to see him. But I'll get to see Lindsey again, and I'll get to show Grant that I am over him. That he no longer has a hold over me." Haley told her best friend.

"Good. Haley, I am so happy, that your happy again." Brooke told her sincerely.

"So now about this movie night tonight. Is Lucas coming over?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Because I kinda invited Nathan over." Haley confessed.

"Oh. That explains it." Brooke said.

Haley just smiled and walked upstairs to her room.

She laid on the bed, thinking about Nathan, when Brooke walked in.

"Best friend, you're thinking about Boy Toy aren't you?" she asked.

"How did you know?" Haley asked.

"Oh please, you have that "I'm screwing Nathan in my mind" look on your face. You cant fool me Hales." Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah. Now go away best friend, so I can get back to fantasizing about Nathan." she said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You have fun, I'll see you later." she said leaving the room and shutting the door. Haley stayed like that most of the day. She spent an hour talking to Nathan on the phone, she had called to just tell him that he could come by and watch movies that night, but it had escalated to much more.

Haley was sitting on the other loveseat watching Brooke and Lucas making out on the couch. Haley leaped off of the couch, when she finally heard the door bell rang. She opened the door and instantly jumped into Nathan's arms.

"Hey, baby. I missed you too." he laughed when she jumped in his arms.

"Thank God you are here. There was only so much Brooke and Lucas I can take." she said kissing him.

Haley laced her fingers through Nathan's and led him into the living room.

"Hey Nate." Brooke greeted him.

"Hi, Brooke." Nathan smiled

"Now sit down, and I will finally get a movie started, so we can get our movie night underway." Brooke commanded.

Nathan took a seat beside Haley on the couch and pulled her close to his side. Brooke had picked some sort of scary movie, so that it would be acceptable for the girls to cuddle into their guys chests. Towards the end of the movie, neither couple was paying much attention to the movie. Brooke was unabashedly sitting on Lucas's lap frantically kissing him, while Haley had Nathan pulled into the couch with her, with him hovering over top of her. When the credits started rolling, Lucas and Nathan left so they could go home. They left after kissing their girls passionately.

The next morning, for the first time in a long time, Haley woke up excited to go to school. She knew that once she seen Nathan that morning, all would be right in her world. Nathan somehow managed with just a smile, or a quick kiss, or a passionate stare, to make all the bad things in her life just disappear. Haley showered quickly, and grabbed a bagel, eager to get to school so she could see Nathan.

"In a hurry Hales." Brooke smirked watching Haley run around the kitchen frantically gathering all her school things.

"Yeah. I cant wait to see Nathan." Haley confessed.

"You're really falling hard for him quickly." Brooke observed.

"I know. On one hand I'm scared to death. But on the other hand I've never felt safer. It's weird I thought that being away from my parents would make me feel less safe, but yet I've never felt safer. When I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I cant breathe." Haley explained.

"wow. That is amazing Hales. Grant wont know what hit him when you get to Charlotte next weekend. He wont expect you to fall in love and be happy without him." Brooke said squeezing her best friends hand.

"Let's go Brooke. I want to get to school." Haley insisted.

"Fine. Fine. In the name of love I will go to school early." Brooke said.

"Great. Let's go." Haley pushed her out the door.

Haley and Brooke were early for school, so they went and sat down at their table on the quad. Haley was glad that Nathan wasn't there yet, she wanted to be there before him. She was sitting talking to Brooke and Lucas when she saw Nathan's car pull into a parking spot. She seen him step out of the car and walk towards them. Haley saw all the girls go up to her boyfriend, hoping for a chance this week. She was relieved when his face lit up when he seen her. Haley leaped into his arms, and kissed him passionately right in front of his fan club. She didn't care who was watching. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself closer to him.

"Hales, if you don't stop that, we're gonna have a problem." he stated when his pants started getting tighter.

"Oooh, yeah." she said feeling his growing erection pressing against her.

"I will give you a moment to calm down." Haley said climbing off of him. Nathan took a seat next to Lucas, and thought about anything but Haley to get rid of the tightness in his pants. Nathan loved what she was able to do to him, She could turn him on with very little effort on her part. He was fairly certain he was completely and passionately in love with her. And he couldn't go back now.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Friday, and everyone was sitting on the bus for the 4 hour drive to Charlotte. Haley and Nathan were cuddled up in one seat, while Brooke and Lucas were in the seat right next to theirs. Haley didn't want to admit it, but she was very nervous about being in Charlotte again, last time she was there, she was fleeing the city. Her main goal was to keep her feelings from Nathan, because she didn't want him to worry. The bus was silent, just the way Whitey liked it. He was playing some old music that no one really liked, so Nathan and Lucas each had their I pods on so they could listen to good music. Haley got butterflies in her stomach the closer they got to Charlotte.

The drive was uneventful, and soon enough they were pulling up in front of the hotel that the school booked for them. Once in the lobby Whitey started handing out room assignments.

"Bevin, and Peyton. Brooke and Haley. Skills and Tim. Nathan and Lucas." he said handing out sets of room keys. Nathan smiled at their fortune, it wouldn't take much for Haley and Lucas to switch rooms, so that he and Haley could have some more alone time. The smile on Haley's face, told him that she was thinking the same thing.

"Curfew is at 9, you can do whatever you want until then." Whitey yelled at the retreating students.

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas were walking to an available elevator to go up to their rooms.

"I kinda want to go visit my parents. Anyone want to come with me?" Haley said squeezing Nathan's hand.

"Sure. I would love to meet your parents." Nathan said pulling her hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Mama, and Papa James in years. Let's go Broody, lets go see Haley's parents." Brooke said excitedly.

"Great. I say lets drop off our bags then leave." Haley suggested. The group all agreed.

Haley was leading them through town, and she pointed out all her old favourite places to hang out. Haley froze a little bit when they walked past the school. She knew who was inside that school, and wanted more than anything not to see him this weekend. Although she knew that was unlikely, Grant played basketball on the Oak Lake team, and would be playing the Raven's tomorrow afternoon.

"You okay?" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah. It's just that walking past that school makes me nervous." Haley admitted.

"It's okay. Your safe with me. I promise." Nathan vowed.

"I know. Thank you." she said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked through town. The four of them walked in silence for a little while until they turned down Haley's street.

"This is my street." Haley said when they turned onto a tree lined street. They walked a little further, until Haley stopped in front of a largish brick house.

"This is my parents house." Haley told them.

"It's a beautiful house." Lucas said.

"Thank you. This is where I grew up." she told them.

"I can picture you living here." Nathan told her.

"You see that window right up there?" she asked pointing to the window nearest the big oak tree in the front yard.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"That was my room." Haley said.

" I could picture myself climbing up that tree to get in your bedroom window to be with you." Nathan said.

"I could picture that too, although in my picture, you would fall from the tree and I would have to come down and rescue you." Haley laughed.

"Ha ha. You would not. I have skills." Nathan defended himself.

Laughing Haley led the group to the front door, seeing her moms car in the driveway she rang the doorbell.

Lydia James, mouth dropped when she seen her youngest daughter standing at the door flanked by someone she recognized as Brooke Davis and two boys.

"Haley!" Lydia sobbed reaching out to hug her daughter.

"Hi mom." Haley returned the hug.

"Come in. All of you." Lydia led them into the house.

"Where's dad?" Haley asked.

"Oh, he's outside." she said before walking over to the window to beckon him inside. Haley sat down on one of the couches, and Nathan took the seat to her left while Brooke took the seat to her right. Lucas sat down on the floor by Brooke's feet. Haley jumped up and hugged her father when he came into the living room.

"Haley, I have missed you so much. How's Tree Hill?" Jimmy James asked hugging his daughter.

"I love it. Tree Hill is where I belong. Moving there was the best decision I have ever made." she told her father before going to take her seat next to Brooke and Nathan.

"So Haley. Don't be rude, introduce us to your friends." Lydia scolded.

"Right. Well you guys already know Brooke. She's my best friend, and she helped me get accustomed to Tree Hill." Haley told her parents.

"Of course we know Brooke. How are you dear?" Lydia asked standing up to hug Brooke warmly.

"I've been great. Even better now that I have Haley living with me. I'm not alone anymore." Brooke said returning Lydia's hug, then moving on to hug Jimmy.

"This is Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend. Also one of my close Tree Hill friends." Haley gestured to Lucas.

"Hello Lucas. Do you play basketball? Is that why you're here in Charlotte for the weekend?" Jimmy asked conversationally while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucas. By the way, I know I only just met you, but I think you are a great fit for Brooke. I just have this feeling." Lydia said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Brooke is like a daughter to us, since she's our daughters best friend. Hurt her and I will make you regret it." Jimmy threatened.

"Yes sir." Lucas said before sitting down by Brooke's feet. Brooke put her hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me Mama and Papa James. But Lucas is a really great guy. I love him very much." Brooke told her surrogate parents.

"And this here is Nathan. My boyfriend." she told her parents.

"Your boyfriend?" Jimmy asked sceptically.

"Honey, didn't you just have a bad break up with Grant. I remember you being so sad for a while, now your dating someone else. Don't you think it's a little soon?" Lydia asked concerned.

"No. No its not too soon. Nathan made me forget about what happened with Grant. He made me forget Grant. With Nathan I have found someone I can depend on, someone who is here for me whenever I need him. I found someone I want to be with forever. I didn't have any of those things with Grant. I am completely in love, and I've never been happier." she told her parents passionately.

"Wow. That happened fast. When did you guys meet?" Lydia asked trying to make conversation while Jimmy's mouth hung open from hearing his daughter say she was in love.

"The first day of school for me in Tree Hill. I went through a rough class and he was outside to console me. We started dating a few days later." Haley explained.

"I never asked, what happened with Grant. You guys were perfect together?" Jimmy asked, still not sure about Nathan.

" He hurt me." was all Haley would say.

"Well, Nathan it's nice to meet you." Jimmy said standing up to shake his hands.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you." Lydia said following her husbands lead.

"You don't mind if we ask you a few questions, do you Nathan? I mean you are dating our daughter, and I think I ought to know a few things about you first." Jimmy asked.

"What do you want to know?" Nathan wondered.

"Okay. How old are you?" Jimmy started his inquisition.

"17." Nathan answered.

"What is your dating history?"

"Um… I have had a couple relationships. And a lot of meaningless flings." Nathan admitted deciding that honesty was the best policy.

"What is your family like?"

"My mom is okay. Lucas is my half brother, we share a father. My uncle Keith is great. My dad. He's an ass."

"Interesting. What do you do in your free time?"

"Mostly hang out with Haley, or play basketball."

"You play basketball.?"

"Yeah, it's the one thing me and my dad share, although he pushes me really hard, and it sometimes makes me not like basketball."

"Why do you want to date my daughter?"

"Because I'm in love with her. It took me all of one glance for me to fall hopelessly, completely, head over heels in love with her."

"Uh huh. What do you want with my daughter. I mean are you looking for a fling, or a high school romance.?"

" I'm looking for everything. I want everything with her someday."

"I see. Last question. Are you a virgin because I know my daughter is, and I don't want you pressuring her."

Nathan coughed, and Haley's face went beet red while Brooke and Lucas stifled laughter.

"No, sir I am not. But it doesn't mean that I will pressure Haley. I love her, and I will wait as long as she wants me to. I'm not proud of the person that I used to be. I used to use girls for sex all the time, but its because of Haley that I'm not like that anymore. She has made me into a better person. She changed my entire world in the short amount of time that I have known her." Nathan told them emotionally.

"Good answer Nathan. Fine you passed the James Inquisition." Jimmy said offering Nathan his hand. Nathan shook his hand again, thankful that the round of questioning was finally over. Haley relaxed into Nathan's side, and laced her fingers through his.

"Haley, I was wondering if there is anything up in your old room that you want to take back with you dear. You didn't take much with you when you left." Lydia spoke.

"Um. Sure I'll go take a look. Nate, do you want to come with me?" she asked him.

"Sure." he said.

"I could really use the support, I haven't been in the room since the night Grant raped me." she confessed.

"I'll take care of you, always and forever." he told her squeezing her shoulders.

She led him up the stairs, and down the hall where she hesitated outside a closed door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted. Reluctantly she stepped into the clean room. She looked around her walls, and saw all the mementos of her life here in Charlotte. She had many pictures of her and Grant hanging all over her walls. They hurt to look at, seeing how happy they looked. A small sob escaped Haley's throat. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She started sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Shhh, baby its okay. Haley, its okay, I'm here. He'll never hurt you again." he whispered into her hair. She tightened her arms around him, desperate to hold on to him.

Lydia and Jimmy, walked upstairs to check on Haley. They walked into the open door, only to find Haley sobbing uncontrollably into Nathan, and his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"Haley? What's wrong honey?" Lydia asked concerned.

Jimmy mirrored his wife's look of concern.

"It's just hard being back in this room." she said pulling Nathan over to the bed, so she could sit and still rest her head on his chest.

"It's okay. Hales. You miss this place more than you let on don't you?" Lydia asked gently standing across for her daughter.

"Not exactly." Haley admitted.

"Then what's wrong? Haley remember that you can tell us anything honey." Lydia encouraged her.

"Okay. But you have to promise not to do anything about what I tell you. It's all be taken care of." Haley said wiping her eyes, but still holding on to Nathan.

"Sure. Now what's wrong?" Lydia asked, reaching for her husbands hand.

"Okay. A couple of days before I moved to Tree Hill, Grant raped me right when I am sitting. He beat me and raped me. That is why I moved, that is why I felt uncomfortable being in this room. It is why I need Nathan, because he is the one that made me feel better. He is the one I need all the time. He takes care of me. And I need him so much. Grant's attack on me, changed me from the person I used to be, to a person I became. It's only been recent that I have started becoming that old person again. I know I'll never be the same again, I'll never trust the same way. But it's over now, there's nothing that can be done." she told her parents, another tear rolling down her face.

"Oh my God." Lydia said. Jimmy's face went pale, and could barely think.

"Hales, why didn't you tell us? We could have protected you." Jimmy yelled emotionally. No one hurt his daughter and got away with it.

"I couldn't tell you. I was embarrassed." she cried.

"You should have told us. That was a stupid thing to do, keeping that from us." Jimmy said lowering his voice just a little.

"I know it was. I know." Haley cried, running out of the room, and out of the house in tears.

Brooke watched Haley run out of the house in tears, and decided to go upstairs to find out what happened. Lydia told her what conspired in the room, and Brooke just nodded. Nathan went to look out her window to see if he could see her. He could see her sitting in a tire swing, looking a lot younger at the moment.

"She's outside on the tire swing." he said letting everyone know that she was safe.

"We should go talk to her." Jimmy said.

"No. I'll do it." Nathan said adamantly.

"What?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"I said I would do it. I was the one who helped her get over the attack in the first place, I can do it again." Nathan said stubbornly.

"But-" Jimmy started to say.

"Let the boy go. He knows our daughter the best out of everyone maybe except Brooke, and he is the only one that can comfort her." Lydia defended.

"Fine." Jimmy said giving in.

"Thank you." Nathan said walking out the door.

He walked along the grass until he was standing by the tire swing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really." she said the tears still rolling down her face.

"I'm here. And I'll always be. So if you want to talk you know you can tell me anything." he told her.

"I know." she said getting off the swing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." she said burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too. Always and forever." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Can we sit down?" she asked. He pulled her to the grass with him, and he put his arms around her to hold her close.

"I don't know how I'd deal with all this if you weren't here." she admitted.

"You would get through it just fine. That's one of the many things I love about you Haley James. Your strong." he said kissing her temple.

"Thank you. You always know the right thing to say when I'm hurt." she said nestling into his neck.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah. You make everything better." she said raising her head and kissing him softly.

Jimmy gasped when he saw his daughter kiss her boyfriend. Haley kissing someone was not one of those things that he liked seeing. Haley and Nathan laid back on the grass and stared at the sky. They laughed while picking out shapes in the clouds until it was time for them to go back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the Oak Lake- Tree Hill game was hard. Haley was scared to death to see Grant, the problem being that she knew it was unavoidable. She was a cheerleader for the Raven's and Grant was the shooting guard for Oak Lake. The only thing that made her feel better, was knowing that Nathan would be there the entire time if she needed him. She rolled over on the bed, so she could look at Nathan, who was still sleeping next to her. She laid her head closer to him, and stared at him while he slept.

"I can feel you watching me." he muttered, his eyes opening.

"Oh. I love watching you sleep." she admitted.

"That's funny, because I love watching you sleep too. You look so peaceful. It looks like the whole thing with Grant never happened to you." she told her lacing their fingers together.

"That's only when I'm sleeping beside you. You make me feel safe." she told him.

"I'll always be here." he told her kissing her hand that was still laced with his. She smiled and glanced at the alarm clock on her end table.

"We should get up. You have a team meeting, and Brooke has instructed all the cheerleaders to get a early practice in before our routine today." she said reluctantly.

"Okay." he said just as reluctantly. Haley unwound their fingers and went to take a quick shower. Nathan laid in bed until she finished her shower, knowing it would do no good for either of them if he were to join her in the shower. A few minutes later, she came out dressed in her uniform.

"Get out of bed. We have to be downstairs in 20 minutes." she admonished. Nathan laughed at her expression, he knew there was nothing more she hated than to be late.

"Fine. I'll be out in a few minutes." he said. Haley smiled as she walked him walk away. He had this abilities to make butterflies flutter in her stomach without even touching her. He was it for her, she was sure of that. After he finished, they walked hand in hand to the elevator to where the rest of the team and cheerleaders were convened. Haley smiled because she knew they weren't late, and Brooke and Lucas had yet to arrive.

"Scott. James. Thank you for joining us. Where are your roomates?" he asked.

"When I left the room, Brooke was still showering." Haley said, surprised at how easy the lie came from her mouth.

"Yeah same with Lucas. I'll text him if you want." Nathan told the older man.

"Yes do that. We cant leave here, until everyone is here. Haley text Brooke too." he ordered. Before they could text them, Brooke and Lucas appeared next to Nathan and Haley.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Scott, and Miss Davis. You two do realize that we have a game in a couple of hours?" he told them.

"Sorry we're late coach. Our alarm clocks didn't go off." Lucas said.

"Then how did Nathan, and Haley get here on time?" he asked.

"Haley has an internal alarm clock, and was up really early. She texted Nathan to get up. He just didn't give me the memo." Lucas defended.

"Fine. Let's go to the gym." Whitey instructed. The students all climbed onto the bus, and went to the Oak Lake gym where they would be playing.

When the bus pulled up in front of the school, Nathan felt Haley stiffen next to him.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." she told him.

"Are you sure? I have to go to the locker room to get ready for the game. Will you be okay with Brooke?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. He wont try anything at school. Brooke will be here for me." she said. When they got off the bus, he quickly kissed her before following the rest of the team into the gym. Brooke instructed the squad to stay close, but just hang out until 10:00, until it was time to get ready. The girls spanned out, and Brooke stood next to Haley.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked quietly.

"Not really. I'll be fine Brooke. I promise." she told her concerned best friend.

"Let's do this." she said linking her arm through Haley's and walking towards the school. Brooke selected a table on the quad, and sat down with Haley. They talked about nothing for a while, Brooke trying to get Haley to relax. Haley began to respond and calmed down.

"Haley?" a voice called out to her. Haley turned around to see who called to her.

"Lindsay!" she said running up to hug her friend.

"How are you Hales? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm great. I'm actually a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Raven's with Brooke." she said gesturing to her friend.

"Sounds fun. I have to tell you, Grant hasn't been the same since you left. He is a wreck. He'll be so happy to see you. You guys should really consider getting back together. He's still playing basketball, he is amazing. No way that Nathan Scott could stop him this year." Lindsay told Haley.

"I am not getting back together with Grant. We are so over. I don't care that he's a wreck. And he has no hope in beating Nathan. Nathan is amazing too." Haley said defensively.

"Wow. You really switched teams. I actually cant believe that you are supporting the Raven's over your home team." Lindsay said incredulously.

"I am supporting my home team." Haley told her.

"But remember last year, when we went crazy in supporting Oak Lake. You made signs saying "Raven's suck." You hated the Raven's." Lindsay said.

"Well now I hate Grant. I love the Raven's. I support the Scott Brothers." she said.

"Things sure have changed." Lindsay said glancing around.

"Yeah they have. Brooke and I have to go." she said grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her away.

"I cant believe she was talking about Grant that way." Haley ranted when they walked away.

"I know. Lindsay doesn't know about what happened does she?" Brooke asked.

"No. I was too embarrassed to tell her." Haley confessed.

"Maybe you should tell her sometime." Brooke suggested.

"Maybe. I just don't want to deal with it today. It's hard enough being here." she confessed.

"I know Hales." Brooke said squeezing her friends shoulder. They continued their walk around the school, when they heard someone call Haley's name. Haley turned around and froze, Brooke holding her.

"Grant what are you doing?" Haley asked timidly.

"Lindsay said you were here. I wanted to talk to you. Can we talk alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"No." Haley said. Brooke felt her tremble beside her.

"Come on Hales. I miss you." he said.

"Grant no. I am not going anywhere with you." she tried to say forcefully, but it came out sounding weak. Grant reached out to hold Haley's hand, before Brooke slapped him, forcing him to release Haley.

"Don't you ever touch my best friend again." Brooke seethed.

"Who are you exactly?" he asked rubbing his cheek where she hit him.

"Brooke Davis, Haley's best friend. I know what you did to her. And I hate you. I know she hates you too. She's scared of you. Now I suggest you never talk, or go near her again or else you wont only be answering to me." she said threateningly, before putting her arm around Haley's shoulder and walking them into the gym.

Grant stood there shocked. Haley obviously wasn't over their last interaction. Lindsay walked over to him.

"How'd it go with Haley?" she asked kindly.

"Her best friend slapped me when I tried to hold her hand. Haley said she didn't want to go anywhere near me. I guess she's not over our argument." he said.

"That best friend isn't a very nice person." Lindsay observed.

"I miss Haley. I want her to come home." Grant said.

"I know. She will come home soon. She misses the place too much." Lindsay reassured him. Grant inwardly smiled at how easy it was. He knew what he did to Haley, and while he regretted what it did to her, he loved Haley. And he wanted her home, with Lindsay's help, she could persuade Haley to come home where she belonged.

Haley and Brooke sat on the bleachers when Haley sobbed on her best friends shirt. Nathan walked out of the locker room, Whitey gave him a couple minutes to check on Haley. Whitey saw that Nathan was worried about being away from her, he didn't know why, but he agreed to let Nathan to leave an check on her. Nathan walked into the gym and saw Haley sobbing on Brooke's shoulder.

"Haley? What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. Haley couldn't speak with all the sobs emanating from her. Nathan looked to Brooke.

"We were walking, and Grant came up to her. He was just talking, until he reached out and took her hand. I slapped him and yelled at him a little bit, and then we came in here." she said.

"That son of a bitch. He better not go anywhere near her again." he seethed. Haley gained some control over herself, and looked up into her boyfriend's concerned and angry eyes.

"I'm okay Nathan. I'll be fine. Don't do anything that you'll regret. Just go back to the locker room, and get ready for the game." she begged.

"But Haley-" he started to say before she interrupted him.

"No. Please Nathan. Just get ready for the game, and beat him on the court." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while." he said kissing her softly and going back to the locker room.

When Nathan got back inside Lucas leaned over to him.

"How's Haley?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. Brooke's with her. Grant talked to her, and touched her hand, before Brooke slapped him and yelled at him." he said.

Lucas nodded, understanding what Nathan meant by Grant, since Haley had told him about her past a while back. The boys then turned their attention back to the coach.

Everyone was assembled in the gym to watch the cheerleaders first. Haley was recovered from her episode when the Raven's were called up. The routine went perfectly. Haley had made it her mission to show Grant how much happier she was without him. After they finished the routine, the girls went and sat down on the mat, to wait for the decision. After a few minutes of deliberation, the judges stood up.

"Second place, goes to Oak Lake." the judge said handing that smaller trophy to the head cheerleader for Oak Lake.

"First place goes to… The Tree Hill Ravens" he said gesturing to the Raven's. The girls all ran over to the judges table, and accepted their award before going back to their spot.

"Best choreographer goes to…. Brooke Davis, captain and choreographer of the Tree Hill Ravens." Haley hugged Brooke, and Brooke ran over to accept her second award.

After the awards were given out, Haley ran right into the waiting arms of Nathan. She kissed him, knowing that Grant would see the kiss.

Grant and Lindsay were watching the competition together, and were both shocked when they seen Haley kiss Nathan Scott.

"Did you know they were together?" Grant asked shocked.

"No. All she said was that she was going to be cheering for the Scott brothers, and that there was no way you could beat Nathan, because he was incredible." she said remembering their previous discussion.

"As if I needed another reason to hate Nathan Scott. He is an amazing player, and now he has Haley. This is just great." he muttered. Lindsay not knowing what to say just rubbed his shoulder. All the players and cheerleaders filed out of the gym while everyone else transformed the gym back into a basketball court. Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas, were standing in a tight circle celebrating the Raven's two wins so far today.

"Now you just need to beat Oak Lake, and then we'll be 3 for 3 today." Brooke enthused.

"Count on it. Grant wont know what hit him. Since I'm not allowed to hurt him for what he did to Haley, I plan on destroying him on the court." he said.

"There's no way we cant win, not with Nathan in this mood." Lucas said.

"Grant doesn't stand a chance." Haley said smiling, kissing the side of Nathan's neck. They talked like that until Whitey summoned them all back into the gym. All the cheerleaders took their places along the side of the court, while Nathan took his spot in the middle of the court for tip off. Grant joined him there. The two men glared at each other, until the referee tossed the ball in the air and Nathan sent it flying towards Lucas. The Raven's dominated the game, leading it 30-9 by the time half time came around. The Oak Lake coach started berating his team, while Whitey congratulated them on bringing the game of their lives.

"Nathan you are bringing you're A game out there. It's like you have a point to prove. You have scored almost all of our points tonight." Whitey said to the young man.

"I need to beat Grant. As revenge over what happened a long time ago." was all he said not wanting to betray Haley by telling the entire team why he was playing like this.

"well whatever it is. Keep up the good work out there. Play like this the rest of the game, and we may amass the biggest defeat in the history of high school basketball." he said slapping Nathan on the back. All the players convened back on the court, and Nathan joined Grant in the middle of the court again.

"What are you trying to prove Nathan?" Grant asked.

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to beat your ass other than this court, so I'm gonna do that." Nathan said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Grant asked smirking.

"You son of a bitch. You raped my girlfriend!" he seethed. Haley seeing the look of pure unadulterated hate on Nathan's face, ran out to restrain her boyfriend.

"Baby. Just beat him on the court. Please. Don't let him get to you." she begged.

"Okay." he sighed, kissing her softly.

"Is everything all right now?" the referee asked. Both guys nodded so the referee tossed the ball in the air. And much like the first half Nathan shot the ball right to Lucas. This half was even better for the Raven's, Oak Lake rarely had the ball, and they never scored. Nathan was on fire. They stopped all Oak Lake's shots, and scored on regular intervals. When the final buzzer went off, the score was 90- 9 in favour of the Raven's. Grant looked on dejectedly as the Raven's celebrated their victory. Lindsay sat up in the stands in shock, as the Raven's celebrated their decisive victory. She saw Brooke and her boyfriend Lucas Scott engage in a make out session on the floor. She glanced over and saw Haley and Nathan Scott do the same thing. Haley smiled a smile that Lindsay had never seen before as Nathan picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Lindsay decided she needed to find out exactly what happened when Haley left between her and Grant, because they story of her falling down the stairs seemed quite unlikely. She walked up to the very much in love couple in front of her.

"Haley can I ask you something?" Lindsay asked,

"Yeah." she said wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist as he did the same to hers.

"What happened between you and Grant. Don't say you fell down the stairs because that seems highly unlikely now that I think about it." she said.

"Grant raped and beat me. I was embarrassed so I lied about it. I left Charlotte because I couldn't stand being here another minute." she confessed.

"Oh my God. I cant believe that. Are you serious Haley? Did that really happen?" she asked in shock.

"Yes. It really happened." Haley said before turning and walking with the rest of the Raven's to the bus. Haley met up with her parents outside of the school.

"Mom, Dad." she said hugging them.

"Haley, we're going to miss you so much sweetie. Come back whenever you want." her mother said.

"I will." she said hugging her mom again.

"Nathan you too. I seen how you took care of her. And how instead of hurting Grant, you destroyed him on the basketball court. That was an impressive victory by the way." Jimmy said reaching his hand out to shake Nathan's.

"Very impressive." Lydia said hugging Nathan.

"Thank you." he said. Haley hugged her parents once more before turning and walking towards the bus. Before they got to the bus, they heard Grant call out to them. They went over to where he was standing.

"You think you're pretty impressive don't you Scott. Stealing my girl, and kicking my ass at basketball." he said.

"You know what Grant I don't have time to talk to you. Let's go Hales." he said turning to walk away.

Grant not wanting them to leave, put a hand on Nathan and Haley's shoulder to pull them back. Haley stopped breathing at feeling his hand on her again, and Nathan spun around and connected a fist to Grant's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Nathan yelled before turning and pulling Haley towards the bus. The bus left for Tree Hill, leaving Charlotte behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week went by quickly and if possible Nathan and Haley spent even more time together. She was spending almost every night at his house, and loved waking up each morning in his arms.

"Good morning." Haley greeted brightly, when she rolled over to find Nathan's blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning." he said kissing her softly. Haley didn't know how he did it, but he always managed to turn a simple kiss into something resembling a sexual experience. She opened her lips to welcome his tongue. Just as he was about to undo her bra, and take the rest of her clothes of, his bedroom door opened and a gasp filled the air.

"Oh my God! Nathan!" Deb Scott said walking into her sons room.

"Mom! Go away! You couldn't knock first?" Nathan said. Haley had sunk down under the blankets to hide.

"I haven't seen you in 3 weeks, and I walk in to find you almost having sex with a girl I've never met before!" she squealed.

"Mom this is Haley, my girlfriend. Hales, this is my mom." he said introducing the two women.

"Nathan this changes nothing. I thought I instilled some values and morals in you, but apparently not." Deb said walking out and shutting the door.

"Oh my God" Haley said sinking down into the blankets even further, her face an embarrassingly bright shade of red.

"Baby, its okay. My mom will get over what she almost saw." Nathan said fighting giggles.

"She may, but I wont." Haley told him glaring.

"Baby relax. It's not like she's gonna walk in again." he said pleading with her to resume their previous activities.

"No way. I'm gonna go home, and hang with Brooke. At least that should be fraught with embarrassment." Haley said picking up her clothes off the ground and pulling them on.

"Fine. Will I see you tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Not a chance. After this morning, I never plan on spending the night here with you ever again." she said blushing again.

"How about I talk to my mom, and I'll call you later. Can I at least walk you out to your car?" he asked.

"Of course you can. You're my boyfriend, and I expect you to act like it. Just no more sex when parents are in a 100 mile radius." Haley told him firmly.

"100 miles. That's a little extreme Hales." he said following her down the stairs.

Nathan saw his mom sitting at the kitchen tables drinking a cup of coffee, as he walked Haley to the door.

"So I'll call you later. I love you Hales." he told her kissing her softly. Deb's ears perked up at the sound of her son saying "I love you."

"I love you too Nathan. You better call me later." she said before turning and walking to her car. Nathan sighed and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"I heard what you said to that girl. You said I love you." Deb said.

"I did, and I do. I love her mom." Nathan admitted.

"Wow. I'm happy for you Nathan. Why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight?" Deb offered.

"Thanks mom, but I don't think she'll be up for dinner after what happened this morning." Nathan told her.

"Well try honey. I want to get to know the girl that my son claims to love. What can you tell me about her?" Deb asked.

"She's from Charlotte. She's beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and so many other good things." Nathan told her smiling.

"She sounds great. I want her hear for dinner tonight. Get on it." Deb ordered.

Nathan sighed and called Haley.

Surprisingly enough Haley agreed, she said she wanted to fix what happened this morning. She really wanted Deb to like her.

"So Haley, what's your family like?" Deb said launching the Spanish Inquisition on Haley.

"My parents are great. I have three sisters, and four brothers. I loved growing up in a large family." Haley admitted.

"Uh huh. What about previous relationship?" Deb probed.

"Um, I had a boyfriend before I moved here. It didn't end well." Haley admitted not wanting to talk about Grant.

"Fine. Why did you leave Charlotte? It's a nice city." Deb continued asking.

"it was time for a change." Haley said, wanting to change the subject.

"Now I get the idea that something happened in Charlotte with the ex boyfriend. What happened?" Deb asked.

"Mom, she doesn't want to talk about it. Leave her alone!" Nathan yelled.

"I wasn't asking you Nathan. I want to know what happened, since I'm sizing her up to see if she's good enough for you. I get the idea that she did something bad." Deb said.

"Mrs. Scott, I'll tell you. I left Charlotte, because my relationship ended. I ran away from something that was so broken. My ex Grant, didn't like that I wasn't ready to have sex, and he kept pushing me. But I've always wanted to wait until I got married, but he didn't see the point in waiting. So one night, when my parents weren't at home, Grant came over. He forced himself on me, he raped and assaulted me. It changed my life for the worse, and I will never be the same person again, because of one hour that couldn't be taken back." Haley explained before getting up and walking out the back doors.

"Are you happy mom? Haley is the best person in the world, and you just made her relive the worst night of her life. I was finally getting her over it, but now it looks like she's back to square one. Thank you mom." Nathan said getting up and following Haley into the yard.

"Are you okay?" he said walking up beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine." she said distantly.

"Hales, are you sure?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I told her I'm fine!" she yelled before walking away. Nathan watched her go, knowing she needed some time to herself, after the disaster that was dinner. Nathan sighed and walked back inside, where Deb was sitting at the table looking suitably upset at what had conspired.

"is Haley okay?" Deb asked.

"No, mom she's not. She's shutting me out. I'm gonna give her space." Nathan said sitting down across from his mom.

"She'll be fine eventually Nathan. Things like that take time to get over. She needs you to be there for her." Deb told her son reassuringly.

Haley collapsed onto her bed sobbing. She was relieved that Brooke wasn't home. She didn't want to explain or talk to anyone right now. She just needed time to herself, she thought she was getting over it. She thought Nathan had fixed her, but wounds could stay partially healed for a long time. One discussion could open up an old wound, and make it more painful than it was before. She needed Nathan, but didn't want him here right now. She didn't understand why even though she loved him, she could never let him all the way in. It hurt like hell that there was no one in the world that she could turn to. Hearing her phone ring she glanced at it again, Nathan texted her for the 5th time. She knew he was worried.

It was three days later, and Haley had barely left her bed. Brooke was so worried, she missed school, and she wasn't taking any visitors. Brooke took a seat on Haley's bed and faced her friend.

"Hales you have to talk to me. You weren't even this bad when you first got her after the attack. You need to get better, Hales. Nathan is worried sick. He asks about you at school, he always calls you. But you never pick up the phone. You need to let him off the hook, the worry is killing him." Brooke said compassionately.

"I know. Maybe I'll go talk to him. I miss him. Maybe he'll make me feel better." she said smiling slightly.

"Go Hales." Brooke encouraged.

Timidly, Haley rang the doorbell at the Scott house, and a couple seconds later Deb answered.

"Haley. How are you dear. I'm so sorry for interrogating you that night. I didn't know something like that happened." Deb apologized profusely.

"It's okay . I was found to snap sometime. Is Nathan here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs. Just go right on up." Deb said inviting Haley in.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott." Haley said going upstairs towards Nathan's room. Shyly, she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" Nathan called from inside.

"It's me. Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Haley. Come on in." he called eagerly.

He ran to the door and enveloped her in a hug eagerly.

"I missed you so much. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm getting better. I love you Nathan. That's what's gonna get me through this."

"I love you too, Hales. Always will." he said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

here we go. this chapter is a lot less happy then some of my others and a lot more angsty. Some big developements happen in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you liked it. I like constructive is not well written i wrote it in under an hour and didnt have time to proofread.

PS. I own nothing. Not Nathan, not Haley not nothing. :(

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Haley not only woke up to the sound of her alarm clock but a violent episode of nausea. She sprinted into her en suite bathroom and convulsed violently.

"What the hell?" she thought to herself.

"Hales, are you okay?" Brooke asked coming into the room hearing Haley convulsing down the hall.

"I think so." Haley said as the wave of nausea passed over as quickly as it had come.

"Did you eat something bad last night?" Brooke asked worried.

"I don't think so. " Haley said walking over to her bed and sitting down next to Brooke.

"Are you going to go to school?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I already missed three days. Besides I feel fine now." Haley assured her best friend.

"Alright. But if you start feeling sick just come find me, and grab my car keys and go home. Lucas can give me a ride home after school if necessary." Brooke said.

"Deal. Now lets get ready. Haley said ushering Brooke out the door.

It was while she was showering that she noticed something missing from her life at this point. Haley's brain always went into overdrive when she was showering, maybe it was the water that made it easier to think? She didn't know, but when she got out and dried off, she went to her calendar and started counting.

"oh my God." Haley said to herself. Brooke came in a little while later to find Haley sitting cross legged on the floor wrapped in a towel counting.

"Hales. What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"This cannot be happening." Haley said panicked, as she counted the days again.

"What's wrong Hales. Why aren't you ready for school?" Brooke asked.

"This cannot be happening." Haley repeated.

"Hales, I don't understand." Brooke said worried.

"I'm late. I've never been late a day in my life. And today I have violent nausea. This cannot be happening." Haley said, her voice panicked.

"Oh my God." Brooke said as she grasped what Haley was saying.

"What am I supposed to do Brooke?" Haley asked tears sliding down her face.

"First you have to get dressed. You have to get a pregnancy test. We'll stop at the drug store on the way to school. Then after school if the test comes back positive then I'll take you to the doctors to get checked out." Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley said standing up, relieved to have a plan in mind. Distractedly, Haley pulled a pair of jeans on and a t shirt that belonged to Nathan. Nathan's shirt made her feel calmer it seemed. Maybe it was how his scent lingered on the fabric. Brooke waited downstairs for Haley, genuinely worried for her best friend. Brooke smiled reassuringly at Haley when she finally came downstairs wearing jeans, and oversized black t shirt presumably Nathans, and a Raven's sweater also Nathans, with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Let's go." Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's hand and led her from the house.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the drug store and led Haley over to where the pregnancy tests were located. Quickly they grabbed one, paid for it and got back in the car.

"Do you want to go home and do this? Or would you be okay in doing it in the bathroom at school? Either way I'll be there with you." Brooke asked Haley.

"School is fine. I don't want to be late for class." Haley said.

"Either way you're gonna be late. Thankfully you wont be alone in being late, since we're both in that class." Brooke smirked.

Brooke slowly drove to the school, worried about Haley. When they pulled into the parking lot, and Brooke parked her car in her usual spot, Brooke led Haley towards the school.

Nathan saw Haley and Brooke walking towards them and ran over to them.

"Good morning." he said as he kissed Haley softly. Haley returned the kiss, but wasn't as into it as she usually was.

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. It's just I have something to take care of this morning. I missed three days of school, just need to talk to my teachers." she lied.

"Okay, I'll see you in third period." Nathan said kissing her softly again, before turning back to the table.

"Are you going to tell him Hales?" Brooke asked.

"I don't want to ruin his life. All I can do right now is hope that its all a freaky coincidence." Haley said as they walked into the school.

Brooke walked into the washroom first and cleared out any lingering girls. Haley was thankful that she made sure that the place was empty. Brooke slid the lock into place so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Okay, go take the test and I'll be right here." she said encouragingly.

Haley nodded and walked into a stall and shut the door. Five minutes they were watching the little line on the stick turn pink.

"What am I going to do? I'm seventeen years old, I'm not ready for a baby. This cant be happening." Haley said sobbing. Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friends trembling body and just held her. Brooke faintly heard the school bell ring for first period but didn't care. Her best friend needed her.

"Let's get to class." Haley said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Haley said and led Brooke towards their shared literature class.

Haley had a hard time paying attention, all she could focus on was the little pink line on the pregnancy. She tried to reason with herself that false readings happened all the time and she would know for sure after school when she went to the doctor. That thought calmed her down a little bit and she was able to pay a bit more attention to what her teacher was saying. But as the day continued to go on, Haley grew more and more nervous, because deep down she knew it wasn't a false reading. She knew that the combination of her nausea this morning, her being late and the positive pregnancy test that there was no doubt she was pregnant. As Haley and Brooke walked to Brooke's car when school was done, Nathan chased them down.

"Haley! Brooke! Lucas wants to know if you guys want to do something tonight. He thinks a triple date might be kind of fun with Jake and Peyton." he asked.

"Sure." Brooke replied not thinking.

"Great I'll tell Lucas." Not noticing that Haley had no enthusiasm for the outing at all. Nathan kissed Haley before turning and walking back to his car where Lucas was talking to Jake and Peyton.

At the doctors office Haley only had to wait 15 minutes for which she was relieved.

"Do we have to go tonight?" Haley asked.

"Sorry Hales. I told them we would go. If you really want we can cancel." Brooke assured her friend.

"No, I guess I'll go. It'll give me a chance to take my mind off this." Haley said smiling slightly.

"You have to tell Nathan." Brooke said, knowing Haley was planning on keeping this to herself.

"Why? It'll change his life. That's not fair to him." Haley said.

"It's his baby. He should be given the choice." Brooke said seriously.

"But what if he doesn't want it?" Haley asked tears in her eyes.

"It's better to know." Brooke said softly. Before Haley could reply she was called into the doctors office. Brooke offered to stay with her and Haley readily accepted, she didn't want to be alone. The doctor ran some tests and sent Haley on her way, saying they would call in a few hours with the results. Haley tried to put it past her as they drove to Karen's Café to meet the boys and Jake and Peyton.

Brooke watched in awe as Haley reverted back to her old self. She was happy and having fun but Brooke could tell she was anxious. Every couple minutes Haley would glance at her cell phone. Brooke smiled watching Haley smile at Nathan, Haley was being overly affectionate to make up for her coldness earlier that day. Everything changed when her cell phone started chiming. Haley glanced at the number and her fears and insecurities came flooding back to the surface.

"I'll be right back." she said and walked to the other side of the restaurant. Brooke got up and followed her knowing that this call would change her best friends life forever.

"Hello." Haley greeted.

"is this Haley James?" the doctor asked.

"Yes this is she." Haley confirmed.

"We just got your test results back, and they came back positive. Congratulations Miss James you are pregnant. Call us tomorrow and we'll schedule you're first check up in a few weeks." the doctor said.

"Ok thank you." Haley said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Brooke seen everyone watching from their table, with an expression of mixed curiosity and worry on their faces.

"what did he say" Brooke asked although already knowing the answer.

"He said yes. Oh my God I'm pregnant. What am I going to do?" Haley asked.

"You are going to act normally right now, and go sit next to your boyfriend. You are going to take this news calmly and rationally knowing that at the very least you have me to help you through everything, Because you know I will be here for you forever. You cant lose me. Are you going to go through the motions of this pregnancy and you will be an amazing mother." Brooke told her whispering so know one would hear what she was saying. Haley simply nodded and wiped her tears from her face and plastered a smile on her face. Brooke could see how strained the smile was but took her hand and led he back over to the table. Haley took her seat next to Nathan, and he could see the trace of tears in her eyes, he also noted that Brooke wasn't leaving Haley's side. She moved her chair beside Haley's and rubbed small circles on her back.

"Is everything alright Haley?" Lucas asked concerned for his friend.

"Oh yeah, it was just a friend from Charlotte calling me. It was nothing." Haley assured him. Brooke looked at Lucas silently telling him to let it go. Lucas nodded and smiled reassuringly at Haley. Nathan didn't know what to say, he had nothing to say to how cold she had been all day. Something was definitely wrong and he didn't know what it was.

"So how's Jenny doing?" Haley asked Jake trying to strike up a conversation.

"She's wonderful. She getting bigger everyday." Jake said smiling.

"Yeah she's beautiful." Peyton inserted trying to keep the conversation going because she seen something in Haley's eyes and she clearly didn't want to discuss. The group chatted for a while longer, and slowly Haley pulled herself away from conversation. She didn't speak. Eventually Nathan had had enough of how she was acting. This was worse than when she moved here.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a minute privately." he whispered. Haley nodded and she followed him behind the counter into the kitchen.

"What's going on with you? You've been distant and cold all day." he asked worried.

"Nothing." she answered not wanting to tell him.

"It's not nothing Hales. Are you upset with me or something?" he asked vulnerably not wanting to lose her.

"I said its nothing." she said raising her voice.

"I can tell when you're lying so stop." he said his voice raising slightly.

"it's nothing that concerns you." she said.

"You concern me. If something's wrong then you have to tell me." Nathan told her softy.

"Nothings wrong. Nathan just drop it." Haley said raising her voice yet again. The rest of the group could hear them clearly by now.

"If its something with Grant tell me. Is he bothering you again?" he asked.

"No. Grant is leaving me alone." she said.

"Why are you shutting me out? Why is it that you only confess to Brooke. I love you Hales but yet you keep me at a distance. It's really starting to piss me off." Nathan said growing angrier.

"Brooke is my best friend. She knows me better than anyone. Brooke understands what I'm going through. And besides its not all about you." she yelled.

"No, its all about Haley huh. Everything is always about Haley. Haley is upset everyone runs to help her. People flock to Haley, all because Haley has a bad day. But yet you aren't thankful for any of that. It always has to be about you." he said his anger growing to epic proportions.

"This is not all about me?" she yelled back.

"Why is this time any different?" he yelled.

"Because I'm pregnant." she yelled before walking out the door and past the group of shocked friends. Brooke hurried after her. Lucas walked back to see what his brother was doing. Nathan stood there in shock. Neither knowing where to go from here.


	10. Chapter 10

this chapter is highly angsty. i cried while writing it, because i hate writing Naley trouble. But it had to happen. Hope you enjoy the chapter. it was hard to write.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Brooke spent the next several hours sitting outside Haley's bedroom door, urging her to open it up.

"Come on Hales. You need to talk to someone." she begged.

"Brooke I just want to be alone, for a while." she said softly.

"We need to talk Haley. You cant keep this inside." Brooke insisted.

"Not right now Brooke. I just want to sleep." she said.

"Fine. But you know where I am, if you ever want to talk." Brooke said softly before retreating to her room. Haley laid back on her bed, and cried. She cried over what she's losing, she cried over what she's already lost. She couldn't believe that a baby, the one sign that was supposed to show how much someone loved someone else, would be the end of her relationship. It didn't make sense to her, but yet it happened. Haley didn't know what to do about that, so right now she decided to just stay here and not see anyone.

Nathan sat at home trying to cool down after his fight with Haley. He couldn't believe she was pregnant. He was still angry at the way she handled it, but she was carrying his baby. The idea of that excited him a little bit. He was going to be a father. He glanced at Lucas sitting beside him, obviously worried.

"Luke I'm fine. Just a little pissed. I'm gonna talk to Haley at school tomorrow. Then everything will be fine." Nathan tried convincing himself as much as Lucas.

"I hope you're right." Lucas said.

"Me too. I love her." Nathan said.

The next morning, Nathan paced the parking lot waiting for Haley to show up. He knew she always came with Brooke, so he watched for Brooke's car. His heart rate picked up when he saw Brooke's beetle pull into the parking lot, but was disappointed when Haley wasn't in the car.

"Brooke! Where's Haley?" he asked.

"At home. She's not coming today." Brooke said.

"This isn't like her. I mean she came to school after she got raped." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but the person she was avoiding wasn't at this school after she got raped." Brooke reminded him.

"True. Have you talked to her?" Nathan asked worried.

"No. She's avoiding everyone. She tends to retreat into her shell when something traumatic happens. I haven't talked to her." Brooke said sadly.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"No. She wont talk to me, and I was just an innocent bystander in the whole drama." Brooke said.

"So what do I do?" Nathan asked helplessly.

"Just let her come back on her own terms She's not depressed. She's just pissed at the world. Just give her time." Brooke suggested.

"I'll try." Nathan said before walking towards their table. The whole table was visibly worried about Haley.

Haley sat at home, not wanting to see anyone. She only left her room long enough to get food, or water. She couldn't believe that this situation was making her miss school. But she knew she couldn't go. She couldn't see Nathan yet. She was still too hurt, too pissed, too emotional. She knew it would be a while before she could let someone in again. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Nathan, and that she wanted to raise their baby with him, but right now she needed space. She couldn't be around him, nor did she want to. Haley laid in bed watching sad movies all day, and was faintly aware of Brooke walking in the front door.

"Haley? How are you feeling?" Brooke asked at her bedroom door.

"Fine." Haley said unconvincingly.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Brooke asked concerned.

"No its okay. I ate something earlier." she said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Brooke called in, before walking to her own bedroom. Haley wished she could let Brooke in, she didn't know why she couldn't. There was just something inside of her that was keeping everyone at a distance, even Brooke. Brooke who was there for her for everything. Brooke who was her best friend, and the only person in the world she could rely on everything for. Haley knew that Brooke would do anything for her, and she loved her for that. But still for whatever reason it wasn't enough. Haley laid down, and tried to lapse into sleep, but every time she feel into a deep slumber, a horrible dream would come to mind. Because of the nightmares Haley had a restless nights sleep.

The next morning Nathan waited in the parking lot for Haley again, but yet again was disappointed when Brooke showed up alone.

"Where's Haley? Nathan asked.

"At home She didn't want to come today." Brooke explained.

"She is definitely avoiding me." Nathan muttered.

"She's avoiding me too, so don't complain." she said back to him, before heading to their table.

"Still no Haley?" Lucas asked when Nathan and Brooke sat down.

"No. She's still not talking to anyone." Brooke said.

"Not even you?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"No. Not even me. I miss her so much. This is the longest we've ever went without speaking." Brooke said tearing up a little.

"Brooke, its gonna be okay." Lucas said reassuring his girlfriend.

"I really hope so." Brooke said sadly. Lucas just squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Later that afternoon, when Brooke got home she immediately went upstairs to see Haley.

"Hales, I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." Brooke said before opening up the door. Haley sat on her bed, and smiled slightly at Brooke when she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I miss you, best friend." she said tears falling freely down her face.

"It's okay Haley." Brooke said walking over to the bed, and taking her friend in her arms.

"I feel so lost." Haley sobbed on Brooke's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Brooke assured Haley. The girls clung to each other for what seemed like forever.

"You really need to come back to school." Brooke said once Haley had calmed down.

"I know. I just need to find the guts to do what I need to do." Haley said.

"About Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. For reasons I cant explain, I cant be with him. I need to end it." Haley said.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Because I have grown too close to him. I love him too much. The only person I loved like this was Grant, and look where that got me." Haley explained.

"Nathan is not Grant. Nathan wont hurt you." Brooke said adamantly.

"I don't know that, and I cant go through that again. Especially since I'm pregnant." Haley explained.

"So you're just going to cut him out of the baby's life?" Brooke asked.

"No. I want him in our baby's life. I want him to be a good father to him or her." Haley stated.

"I think you're making a mistake. But if its what you need to do, then that's what you should do." Brooke said reluctantly.

"Thanks for understanding. Its times like this that I remember why you're my best friend." she said hugging Brooke again.

The next morning, Haley awoke with a feeling of dread hanging over her. She didn't want to break up with Nathan, but she knew she had to. He had a power over her now that she had fallen head over heels, madly in love with him, and that meant that he could hurt her. She had known for a long time that she had loved him, she just didn't know how much until recently. She texted Nathan, before she left for school.

"Hey can you meet me at school a little early? I need to talk to you." she wrote to him.

"Sure. I'll be there." was his instant reply.

Haley paced around the school grounds waiting for Nathan to show up. She wanted to have this conversation when there was no one at the school. It wasn't something that everyone needed to hear. Her breathing picked up when she saw him walking across the parking lot. She thought that he looked tired and worried, and she couldn't blame him. She had kept him in the dark for three days, and that wasn't fair to him.

"Hey." she said cursing her lame opening line.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked hating the formality in their talking.

"I'm better. Getting accustomed to the pregnancy. But I called you here early because we need to talk." she said nervously.

"About?" Nathan asked nervously.

"I cant do this anymore. Our fight the other night, showed me that we arent meant to be together. I'm sorry, but we cant be together. This has to end." she said tears flooding her eyes.

"You breaking up with me, because of a stupid fight?" he asked.

"The fight was the catalyst yes. But I just know its not going to work out." she lied.

"What about the baby?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I want you in its life. I want you to be the father. I want to raise the baby with you, I just don't want to be with you." Haley explained.

"If its what you want." he said resigned.

"It is. Goodbye Nathan. Please know that I will always love you.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go. this chapter is also angsty. But it sets up something that going to happen in the next couple chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

Haley spent the day after the break up sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that she had ended it, even though she knew it was the right thing to do. Haley knew she was in love with Nathan, even more than she had loved Grant. And somewhere deep, deep inside of her she knew that Nathan wouldn't hurt her the same way Grant had. She heard a knock at her bedroom door, and Brooke poked her head inside.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Lets go get this over with." she said pulling herself out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and Nathan's Raven's sweatshirt.

"Are you sure you want to tell your parents you're pregnant with me instead of Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I need you there. Nathan and I aren't together anymore." she reminded her.

"I know that. But Nathan is the father. You know it would make your parents more comfortable if Nathan were there." Brooke said.

"I know. But they also need to know that Nathan and I aren't together. It's not fair to give them false hope about that." Haley said.

"Fine. Lets get this over with." Brooke said walking out to the car. Haley followed closely behind her and got in the passenger seat. Once Brooke started driving Haley, leaned her head on the window and tried to sleep the whole way to Charlotte, but every time she closed her eyes, the hurt expression on Nathan's face clouded her mind.

Lucas sat on the chair in Nathan's room staring at Nathan concerned. He had never seen his brother like this. He didn't think that the break up would affect him this much.

"Have you talked to Haley yet today Luke?" Nathan asked, needing to know how she was.

"No. But I talked to Brooke before they left this morning." Lucas said.

"Where are they going?" Nathan asked alarmed.

"Don't worry. They are just going to Charlotte, so Haley can tell her parents. Haley just needs a break at this point. She needs to get away from Tree Hill." Lucas explained.

"You mean she just wants to get away from me." Nathan clarified.

"She's ready to put your relationship behind her, and just be your friend. She needs that security for her and the baby." Lucas said.

"I don't know if I can just be her friend." Nathan said sadly.

"You'll figure it out sometime. It'll be hard, but in the end it'll be worth it." Lucas assured his younger brother.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said.

"No problem. Now onto the bigger issue, are you going to tell your mom?" Lucas asked.

"I guess I have to don't I?" Nathan said reluctantly.

"Yeah." Lucas said smiling slightly.

Brooke glanced over at Haley in the passenger seat, she couldn't believe that her best friend was so sad and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She just had to be supportive and always be there for her. Haley was going to need her.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know I haven't been a good friend to you recently." Haley apologized, seeing Brooke staring at her with worry evident on her pretty face.

"You don't have to apologize Hales. This is what a friendship is. Being there for each other when things get tough. You have been here for me through everything, and now its my turn." Brooke assured her best friend.

"Thank you so much Brooke. I don't think I could get through this without you." Haley admitted.

"You wont ever have to find out. I will always be here for you. Just like you have always been there for me." Brooke said smiling.

"We've been through a lot together haven't we?" Haley said.

"Yeah we have. And each thing has made us even stronger. This ordeal will make you into a stronger person, and it will make our friendship even stronger." Brooke said confidently.

Nathan slowly made his way downstairs into the kitchen where he knew his mom would be. He saw her sitting at the counter typing away on her laptop.

"Hey mom." Nathan started.

"Nathan. Where has Haley been? I haven't seen her in a few days." Deb asked seeing her son standing by the door.

"We broke up, but now I really need to talk to you. It's important." Nathan said.

"You and Haley broke up. I really liked her. You better be planning on fixing this." Deb said.

"Mom, I said I need to tell you something!" Nathan said.

"Oh, okay. What is it Nathan?" Deb asked concerned.

"A few days ago, I found out that Haley is pregnant." Nathan said.

"Oh my God. Didn't you guys think of using protection?" Deb screeched.

"Not the first few times, no. We never thought of it. And I really don't want to be talking about this with you. I just wanted to tell you that Haley is pregnant." Nathan replied.

"But it seems that you need to be given the sex talk again anyways. Because you were too stupid to use protection. Why wouldn't you use protection?" Deb demanded.

"Because it just happened. That night wasn't planned or anything. It just happened." Nathan said.

"You may have just endangered your entire future Nathan. I hope your planning on being there for this baby, and putting it above every one of your needs. Because that's what a father does. You better be prepared to do that." Deb said resigned.

"I am. I need to convince Haley that we need to be together. She broke up with me because of a stupid fight that we had a few days ago. She said that we would never work out, and that we were much better off alone." Nathan said.

"You two will get back together. The love I seen in each of your eyes when you looked at each other is so strong. You two are meant to be together." Deb assured her son.

"Thanks mom. And thank you for not freaking out about the pregnancy." Nathan told her before heading back upstairs to his room.

A few hours later Haley and Brooke pulled up in front of Haley's parents house. Haley did her best to sort herself out, and make herself look presentable. '

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. How do I look?" Haley asked.

"Just fine. Let's go." Brooke said waiting for Haley on her side of the car.

"Ok." Haley said leading Brooke up the sidewalk to the front door. Tentatively Haley knocked on the front door. A couple seconds later Jimmy answered the door.

"Haley. It's so great to see you sweetie." he said instantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi daddy." Haley said softly.

"Hi Brooke. How are you dear?" Jimmy asked when he released Haley. Jimmy enveloped Brooke into a hug as well.

"I'm good." Brooke said hugging him back tightly.

"Come on in. Your mom is in the kitchen." he said gesturing for the girls to come in. Brooke took Haley's hand as they walked behind Jimmy into the kitchen.

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke whispered.

"Not even close." Haley replied whispering. Brooke just squeezed Haley's hand in response and in solidarity.

"Haley Bop, I've missed you so much sweetie." Lydia said jumping off her chair to come and hug Haley tightly.

"Hi mom." Haley said hugging her mom.

"Hello Brooke. How are you dear?" Lydia asked hugging Brooke.

"Pretty good." Brooke replied. Haley and Brooke took the two chairs on one side of the table so they could face her parents.

"Why do I get the idea that this visit has a purpose?" Lydia asked staring at the two girls.

"Because it does." Haley said softly.

"Where are the two boys?" Jimmy asked.

"Well Lucas and Nathan are at home." Brooke said.

"What is this purpose that you are here for?" Lydia asked.

"um. This is going to hurt you. And for that I'm so sorry. Please keep in mind that this wasn't planned, and it just happened." Haley said tears springing to her eyes.

"Haley what happened?" Lydia asked worry etched into her face.

"It wasn't planned. And at this point I wish I could take it all back. But I cant. Mom, dad. I'm pregnant. And I cant take it back." Haley said sobbing. Brooke took Haley's hand in a show of solidarity.

"You're pregnant?" Jimmy asked hoping that he heard incorrectly.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry. It wasn't planned." Haley sobbed.

"You're so young. You have so much life to keep living." Lydia sobbed.

"I know. And I regret every single second. I wish I could take it all back." she cried.

"No you don't. You're just scared. How does Nathan feel about that baby?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. I broke up with him." Haley said starting to calm down.

"You what?" Lydia asked.

"I broke up with him, because I realized how much I loved him. And since I cared so much, that meant that he now has the power to hurt me. Like Grant." Haley explained.

"Nathan isn't Grant Hales." Jimmy said.

"I don't know that. I cant go through more pain like Grant caused me. I wont go through that again." Haley said.

"And you wont. Nathan loves you. I could see that in his eyes when we met you. He was so protective of you. You remember the basketball game, and how he always had his arm around you, to keep you close to him. That is how much he loves you. You need to let him in. Nathan would never hurt you. Nathan is not Grant." Jimmy assured his daughter.

"I know he's not. I know he's not. I'm just scared." Haley sobbed.

"I know. But you know that if you let him in, you'll feel so much better." Jimmy said walking around the table to wrap his arms around his daughter.

"Thank you daddy. I need you so much right now." she sobbed into his chest. Brooke took Lydia's hand across the table silently comforting her. When Haley pulled away from Jimmy, she took her seat next to Brooke again.

"Can we stay here tonight Brooke? I need my mom and dad more than even tonight." she asked her friend.

"Of course. I'll just call Lucas and tell him I wont be home tonight." she said, then got up to call Lucas.

"why don't you and Brooke go get some fresh air or something. You'll feel better once you go for a walk with you're best friend." Lydia suggested. Haley nodded, knowing that her parents just needed some time to talk alone about this new development. Haley stood up when Brooke came back in.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk to pass the time." Haley said. Brooke smiled at her and took her hand, dragging her to the door.

The girls walked through town for a few hours just enjoying each others company. Brooke noticed for the first time in a few days Haley seemed better. Still not perfect but better. She was talking animatedly, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Brooke knew that Haley was trying to ignore all the drama in her life, and Brooke wasn't going to remind her right now. All that would still be there tomorrow, right now Haley deserved to be happy for a while. While they were on their way back, Haley spotted someone walking towards them.

"Haley, how are you?" Grant asked with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here Grant?' Haley asked no longer afraid of him.

"I live here. On the other hand what are you doing here Haley." he asked.

"I came to see my parents. I would like to know why that's any of your business." Haley asked.

"You are my business. You are my girlfriend." Grant said, reaching to hold her hand.

"I am not you're girlfriend." Haley spat slapping him hard across the face.

"You've gotten feisty. I like it." he said rubbing the spot on his face.

"You made me into this. This is all your fault. Its your fault I don't trust anyone. It's your fault that I cant let anyone in. It's your fault I broke up with Nathan, because I was scared." Haley ranted.

"You broke up with Nathan?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. Right after I told him I was pregnant with his baby." Haley said.

"You two are sleeping together? You're having sex?" Grant asked the smile disappearing from his face.

"Yes we were. And it was amazing. I found that you didn't ruin sex for me. I really enjoy sex." Haley ranted.

"You're supposed to be mine. Only mine." he said.

"Well I am not yours. Nor will I ever be. My heart will always belong to Nathan." she said before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

here is the next chapter, i'm posting the next one once i get it written. i hope you enjoy it. Read and review. :)

* * *

"My heart will always belong to Nathan. My heart will always belong to Nathan." she repeated like a mantra while she was walking back to her parents house with Brooke.

"Why do you keep saying that Hales?" Brooke asked glancing at her best friend.

"Oh. I just realized that I am probably the biggest idiot on the planet. What reason could I have come up with that would give me reason enough to break up with Nathan?" Haley asked rhetorically.

"You said that he could hurt you, like Grant." Brooke reminded her.

"I know. But now I know that he could never to that. He loves me, and he loves our baby. I'm such an idiot." Haley said.

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't one of your strongest moments." Brooke told her friend.

"I know it wasn't. I mean I love Nathan and Nathan loves me. And I need him. I just need to figure out how to fix it. I know his pride was hurt when I broke up with him." she said worried.

"Nathan will take you back. I know it. And I also know that when he does you will spend the next several hours with him in bed having astonishingly great make up sex." Brooke said smiling.

"I've never had make up sex. How is it any different?" Haley asked.

"Because there are all the emotions left from the fight in the air and it makes it more passionate. Me and Lucas have make up sex all the time, whenever we fight." she said smiling.

"That's just wonderful Brooke." Haley said grimacing at the thought of her best friend and her boyfriends brother having sex.

"I know it is." Brooke said, before pulling Haley towards her house.

"So the plan is that we stay here tonight and head home tomorrow morning?" Brooke clarified.

"Yeah. I want to spend a little more time with my mom and dad. Maybe see Lindsey before I leave. Then I get to go home and make things right with Nathan." Haley said.

"Don't worry about Nathan right now. I don't need you getting stressed out." Brooke said pulling Haley towards the front door.

Haley's parents were sitting in the living room when the girls walked in.

"How was your guys walk?" Jimmy asked.

"Wonderful. Haley here discovered that she's an idiot for breaking up with Nathan, and when we get back to Tree Hill tomorrow, she is going to go and fix it." Brooke said grinning.

"That's wonderful Haley. We could tell that he was nothing like Grant the moment we met him. I don't know how you couldn't see that." Lydia said.

"I was scared." Haley admitted.

"But you arent anymore?" Jimmy asked.

"Not of Nathan. Now my fears are more directed to this pregnancy." she said.

"What about the pregnancy?" Lydia asked.

"Well giving birth obviously. But also things like being a mom while I'm still in high school, and how my life is gonna change. And if Nathan will still want to be with me when I'm fat and ugly." she listed.

"For one giving birth is a painful and beautiful experience. I would know I've done it 7 times. And second you are strong, you can handle school and being a mom. You're life will change for the better. That's what a baby does for you, it makes your heart bigger and capable of holding more love than ever before. And finally when it comes to Nathan, he will want you no matter how big you get. I seen the look in his eyes, and I know that boy loves you more than anything in the world." Lydia said.

"How do you know all this?" Haley asked.

"Because I have gone through all of it. Except the having a baby in high school part of it. But all the other stuff, I went through them too. Its normal to have doubts and fears through the pregnancy. Especially you're first pregnancy, but everything just falls into place when you hold that baby in your arms for the first time. I know that feeling from experience." Lydia assured her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Haley said, feeling relaxed.

"Well. I'm gonna go cook some dinner. Anything particular anyone wants?" Lydia asked.

"I would love your dumpling soup. It always makes me feel better when I'm troubled." she said.

"Dumpling soup it is then." Lydia said before walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't you girls go find something to do for a while before supper while I go help your mother. I'm sure Lindsey would be happy to see you." Jimmy said shooing his daughter.

"Sure. Let's go see Lindsey." Haley told Brooke. Brooke smiled and followed Haley out to the car.

The drive to Lindsey's house was 20 minutes. Haley hated how long it took to get to someone's house in Charlotte. You could walk to most places in Tree Hill in the time it took to drive to one in Charlotte. When they pulled up in front of the house Brooke followed Haley up the front steps. Haley rang the doorbell, trying to remember the last time she was at Lindsey's house. Lindsey's mother opened the door a few seconds later.

"Haley James. It's so nice to see you dear." Lindsey's mom said.

"Hello. How are you?" Haley asked politely.

"Oh I'm fine. You look great. Lindsey said you moved away. How's that going for you?" she asked.

"Amazing. Tree Hill is my home. Anyways this is my best friend Brooke. Brooke this is Lindsey's mom." Haley introduced Brooke and Lindsey's mom.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." she said.

"You too." Brooke replied.

"Is Lindsey home?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. She's just upstairs. Just go on up." she said motioning for them to go inside. Haley moved up the stairs towards Lindsey's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lindsey called.

"Haley and Brooke." Haley called back.

"Oh come on in" Lindsey called again. Haley opened the door and Lindsey ran over to hug her.

"Hales I missed you so much." she said holding Haley tight.

"Yeah I actually came here to share some news with you. I'm pregnant." she said.

"You're pregnant?' Lindsey asked flabbergasted.

"yeah. Me and Nathan are having a baby." Haley said smiling.

"Congratulations I guess. Have you told Grant yet?" she asked.

"Actually yes I have. I also told him that he would never have me again." she said.

"I really am happy for you Haley." Lindsey said.

"Thanks Lindsey. I knew there was a reason you were one of my good friends." Haley said hugging her.

A little while later Haley and Brooke went back to Haley's parents house, and when they walked in the front door their noses were assailed with the smell of the dumpling soup.

"Come and eat girls." Lydia called hearing them come in the front door.

"Oooh this smells so good." Haley said as she and Brooke made their way into the kitchen where Jimmy and Lydia were convened.

"Take a seat, and dig in." Lydia instructed. The four of them ate in silence for a while, and Haley couldn't believe how hungry she was.

"You're really shovelling that in." Jimmy noted.

"I'm pregnant. I'm eating for two." she said.

"Know what I think. I think your eating enough for two because you love your moms dumpling soup." Jimmy said.

"Probably. Other than the morning sickness I really don't feel pregnant." Haley said.

"Oh just wait a while longer, then you'll start noticing." Lydia said smiling at her youngest. Haley smiled at her mom and continued eating. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was secretly looking forward to motherhood, and everything that went with it. Part of her thought it was wrong to actually want the baby at her age, the other part knew that she was doing the right thing. After dinner Haley and Brooke offered to wash up the dishes, a reprieve that Jimmy and Lydia instantly took the girls up on. After the dishes were done, everyone holed up on the couch to watch TV.

A couple hours later everyone headed upstairs to bed, and for the first time in a few days Haley fell asleep with no troubles. The next morning came and Haley woke up feeling happy for the first time. She was going home, and she was going to get her man back, the thought excited her. Happily she skipped down the stairs, and her parents looked at her curiously.

"Someone's in a good mood." Jimmy noted.

"Yeah. I get to go home and make things right with Nathan." she said smiling wider when she said his name.

"Good for you baby." Jimmy said taking his daughters hand. A few minutes later Brooke stumbled down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine." Haley greeted her bedheaded best friend.

"Why are you so happy?" Brooke asked wiping at her eyes.

"Her and Nathan are going to kiss and makeup." Lydia said teasing.

"Mom." Haley said.

"Oh right." Brooke said winking.

"Yeah. Now get upstairs and shower, so we can get home." Haley said shoving her towards the stairs.

"Yeah. Be careful driving home today. There's supposed to be quite a bit of rain coming your way." he said.

"It's okay. I love the rain." Haley said dreamily, obviously thinking about Nathan.

"Just be careful driving." Jimmy said seriously.

"We'll be fine daddy." she said hugging him. A little while later Brooke came back downstairs freshly showered and ready to go.

"It looks like you're all set then." Lydia said standing up.

"Yeah. We've got a long drive ahead of us. We should probably head out." Haley said.

"Well keep us updated on the pregnancy. And don't be surprised if we drop in occasionally. I want to be there for every step of this pregnancy." Lydia said.

"I will. I love you mom and dad." she said hugging each of them in turn.

"Love you too sweetie." Lydia said before they walked Haley and Brooke to their car.

"I'll call you when we get to Tree Hill. Since Haley will be with Hotshot." Brooke said winking at Haley.

"Thanks Brooke." Jimmy said before reaching over to hug her goodbye too.

After a few more hugs and goodbye's Haley and Brooke were on their way. Brooke drove again since Haley was too excited to drive. The drive was uneventful. And it was after one when they seen the Tree Hill city limits sign. By this point the rain was falling and Haley was jumping up and down in her seat. Brooke dropped her off at Nathan's house, and then drove the rest of the way home.

Haley slowly walked up the front walk and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Nathan answered.

"Haley? Is everything all right?" he asked fearing for the baby. He didn't know what else could get her to come over.

"Everything is good. I just- I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And that I made a huge mistake in breaking up with you. And that I want us to be together." she said.

"Haley…" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

well here we go. this chapter is much more m rated than others i have written. it is quite smutty. hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Haley…" Nathan said seeing her standing on the front step soaking wet.

"Nathan. I want you. I love you. I need you" she said.

"But you broke up with me." he said.

"I know. I was an idiot. I was scared of being with you. And the way you make me feel. I was hoping that we could try us again. Because I want all three of us to be a family. I love you so much. But you clearly aren't ready to forgive me, so I'll just go. Call me when you want to talk." she said turned away and walking down the sidewalk. Nathan saw her start walking away, so he ran out into the rain and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home. You clearly don't want me here." she said tears falling from her eyes like the rain.

"That's not true. I always want you. I love you so much." he said putting his hands on the side of her face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Softly, with all the tenderness and love he possessed he bent down and kissed her, gauging her response. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself over to the emotions that she was feeling. They kissed outside in the rain for quite a while until Nathan felt Haley shiver against him.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked suggestively with a hint of concern.

"Definitely." she said. He took her hand and led her into the house. Once he got the door closed, she attacked him again. She planted kisses all over his face and neck. He fought hard to bite back a moan, even though his parents weren't at home. He pulled her lips back to his and kissed her hotly, his tongue tracing her lower lip begging for entrance, which she happily granted. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and gently nibbled on it. He retaliated and forced hers into his mouth so he could have his way with it. She pulled away in desperate need of air, but his lips never left her skin. He found a patch of skin at the base of her neck and sucked it, determined to leave his mark.

"Take me upstairs." Haley panted.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I need you." she said. He slowly backed her towards the stairs before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried them both up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Mom is away until tomorrow. We have nothing to worry about." he said walking into his room. He kicked the door shut when they were safely inside. Haley unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he lowered her to the floor, never removing her lips from her skin. Needing to feel his lips on hers she pulled his face towards hers. He hungrily attacked her lips, which were already starting to appear kiss swollen. His hands cradled her face as he kissed her with a perfect balance of tenderness and passion. It made the kisses completely irresistible, and were turning her on very quickly. Her hands slid down his stomach and snaked under his shirt, caressing the muscles she encountered. She started backing them towards the bed located in the middle of the room, while pulling his shirt over his head. When his knees hit the back of the bed, he sat down, and she stood in between his legs still kissing him. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards . Haley climbed on top and straddled his thighs. Her lips kissed a trail from his lips, down his neck and down his chest. Pausing momentarily to suck on the base of his neck determined to leave her mark on him, knowing he left one on her earlier. She moved from the base of his neck to his chest, pausing to nibble lightly on his nipples, which sent a shiver through his body. She continued her trail down his stomach still she got to the edge of his jeans. He planted on more kiss there and began her trail back up to his waiting lips. He grabbed her face and pulled her lips back to his.

"I love you so much." he said snaking his hands up under her T shirt, kneading her breasts, which caused her to let out a slight moan. While he was devoting his attention to her breasts, she brought her hand to his belt and started undoing it. She undid the button and zipper and cupped him through his boxers. Automatically he thrust up into her hand, and she smiled at the reaction she could get out of him. She moved away from him, standing up on the floor. Nathan sat up to see where she went.

"Where are you going?" he asked desire evident in his eyes and in his voice.

"I need you to stand up, I need to get those pants and boxers off of you. I need to see you." she said huskily. As if on autopilot he stood up, complying with her request. She pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs and when they were pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them. She stared at him appreciatively, while licking her lips.

"I need to taste you." she said.

"Haley?" he asked since they had never done that before.

"It's okay. I want to taste you." she said smirking. He groaned loudly when she brought her lips to the size of him, and if possible he grew harder at the sensation. She then moved to the other side and kissed him there. Then unexpectedly she took his entire length in her mouth. She closed her lips around him and started sliding him in and out of her mouth. Instinctively he started thrusting into her mouth, so she put either hand on his hips to keep him still.

"Oh fuck." he yelled, a sensations coursing through him. He could tell his climax wasn't too far off, he could feel the tell tale tingle in the base of his spine.

"Baby Baby, you need to stop." he panted.

"Why?" she asked removing her lips from around him with a pop.

"Because I would much rather cum inside of you rather than in your mouth." he said.

"I told you I wanted to taste you, and I intend to do just that. Besides I have seen your rebound time first hand, it wont take too long for you to be ready to cum inside me." she told him smirking.

"How can I argue with that?" he asked.

"You cant." she said before placing her lips on his cock again. He knew it wasn't going to take much for him to cum, especially when she grazed her teeth along her neck. That propelled him even closer to the proverbial edge.

"Fuck Haley." he groaned at the unexpected feeling of her teeth grazing the sensitive skin. She cupped each of his balls in her mouth before releasing them to move back to his shaft. After sucking on him for only a couple seconds longer, he violently climaxed, shooting his hot seed into her mouth. She removed her lips from him and stood up, while swallowing.

"You taste pretty good." she said smirking.

"You are pretty talented Haley James." he said trying to catch his breath.

"So I've been told." she said back.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed." he said gesturing to the fact that she was still fully clothed.

"We cant have that, can we?" she said rhetorically.

"No we definitely can not." he replied. She brought her hands to the hem of her t shirt, but Nathan's hands stilled her own.

"You got to undress me. It's only fair that I get to undress you." he told her, before kissing her hotly. She moved her hands to the side, and his replaced hers at the hem of the t shirt. He began pulling it over her head, and she lifted her arms to aid him. His lips trailed down her chest and down to her breasts where he sucked one bra covered nipple into his mouth. He brought his hand behind her and undid the bra letting it fall to the floor. He stared at her breasts unabashedly, finally seeing them without the obstruction of the bra. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and he felt her knees tremble. He turned them around and laid her on the bed, before returning to his ministrations. She moaned appreciatively as she worked his magic on her nipples.

"I need you Nathan." she moaned, as he turned his attention to the other nipple.

"All in good time baby." he replied. His hands trailed to her jeans and he popped open the button and slid the zipper down. He hooked his fingers through the jeans and the side of the lace panties she wore, effectively lowering them both to the floor, while still focusing his attention on one of her nipples. As evidenced by the dampness in her panties she needed him as much as she said she did. Nathan kissed down her still flat stomach and down her thighs. She shivered feeling his mouths close proximity to where she most desperately needed him. He trailed his finger down her slit, strumming her clit a couple times.

"Oh my God." she hissed.

"My name is Nathan." he laughed. He slid his tongue down her slit, trying to give her as much pleasure as she had given him. He sucked her clit into his mouth, which had her writhing beneath him.

"Is that good baby?" he asked.

"Yes." she sighed. He smiled against her and took her throbbing clit back into his mouth at the same time he thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Ohhh." she moaned loudly, feeling his fingers crook inside of her hitting her most sensitive spot. He knew she was close, he could feel it. Her feminine walls were contracting around his fingers and he couldn't wait to feel that sensation around a much different appendage. After a couple more strokes she violently came, and he licked up all that came spilling out of her.

"That was incredible." she panted.

"Just wait till you see what else I have planned for her." he said rubbing himself up against the bed, craving the friction.

"I don't know if you could top this." she said.

"I can. I told you that I wanted to cum inside of you, and I will." he grinned, before crawling up the bed and hovering over her. He leaned over and kissed her, and it wasn't long before she was throbbing with need for him again.

"Nathan I really need you." she begged. He hooked her legs up over his shoulders and he positioned himself at her entrance, before slowly pushing inside. They both moaned at being so intimately joined, and he stayed still for a moment savouring the feeling. Growing impatient, she clenched her muscles around Nathan's cock in an effort to get him to start moving. Agonizingly slowly he started sliding in and out of her. She loved how deep he was getting. He kissed her hotly, his tongue imitating what another appendage was going. Haley started meeting him thrust for thrust, needing more. In an effort to push her orgasm closer, since she could feel how close he was, she reached in between them and started rubbing her clit. Nathan's hand stilled hers.

"This isn't a marathon baby. We can take all night." he said kissing her hand before entwining it by her head. Craving a change in position, she pushed him upwards, and he did what she asked. She positioned herself on his lap and started riding him hard. She loved being able to control the pace of their lovemaking. She pushed him back until he was lying on the bed and she was sitting above him. His hands trailed to her hips to help her ride him. She adopted a fast and furious pace, and he enjoyed watching her fuck herself on his cock. It was such an amazing turn on that he felt himself move even closer to his earth shattering orgasm. The little sounds that were emitting from Haley's mouth were a huge indicator to how close she was to her impending release. She placed her hands on his chest, to keep her balance as she rode him. Encouraging him to let go, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started pumping him while she rode him. He decided to reciprocate by rubbing her clit while she was pleasuring him so greatly. After a couple more thrusts she exploded around him, collapsing on top of him, riding out the waves of the earth shattering orgasm. He flipped them over so he could pound into her repeatedly before his climax hit, and he collapsed on top of her. Neither had regained the ability of speech and Nathan nuzzled her neck. A couple minutes later he moved to the side and cradled her to him.

"Now I know why they rate make up sex so highly." Haley said.

"Yeah. But just so you know we wont be having it again. You are not allowed to break up with me ever again." he said kissing her head.

"That doesn't mean we cant have make up sex. I mean we are bound to fight about something or other, especially with my hormones going all wonky." she said grinning at him. He pulled her close to him, liking the idea of taking a little nap, before making love all night to his girl.


	14. Chapter 14

this chapter isnt that great. Gave up on rewriting. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review. Theres not a lot of chaptes left in this story. Got the last chapter written already, i just need to fill in the spaces. read and review.

PS I own nothing

* * *

Haley awoke to Nathan tracing patterns into her skin with his fingers. She sighed happily, just reminiscing about the past several hours.

"Are you awake?" he asked when he felt her stir.

"Yeah. That feels nice." she said smiling.

"That's good. So while I really don't want to change the atmosphere in here, but I think we should discuss everything." he said softly.

"What exactly is everything?" she asked.

"Well where we are going now? With us and the baby. And everything." he said.

"Oh." she answered unsure.

"Yeah. What do you want out of us? You already know that you cant break up with me again, because I wont allow it." he said smirking slightly.

"I don't know. I want us to be together, ,but I really don't think I'm ready for marriage or anything like that." she explained.

"Okay, although I think we should consider marriage." he input.

"I don't want to get married. I'm not anywhere near ready." she said.

"But we are having a baby, we should be married." he said.

"If you impregnated anyone else, would you marry them?" she asked.

"Probably not. Its just because I love you. I want you to be my wife." he said.

"I'm not ready for that step yet. I need to get to know myself before I change my whole identity." she said.

"Fine. So where does that leave us?" he asked.

"As us. It doesn't change anything for me. I love you, and someday I will want to get married. Just not right now.

"Just not right now. What do you want right now?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said sensing that he had changed the subject, since he was moving ever so closer to her, which was quite an accomplishment with him already pressed firmly along the length of her.

"I know what I want." he said, kissing a trail from her lips to her neck.

"I do to. I want breakfast." she said laughing at Nathan's reaction.

"You seriously want breakfast right now?" he asked incredulously.

"Hello? Pregnant woman, with cravings. I want breakfast. I'm hungry, and before you say it. I'm not hungry for you." she said throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Fine." he said tossing her a shirt to wear.

"Have I told you lately how hot you look in my clothes?" he asked.

"Right now. But just wait until I'm huge, and ugly and fat." she said wincing, noticing that already she's beginning to put on a little weight.

"You'll look beautiful no matter how big you get. Because think of it this way, the bigger you get, the bigger our babies gonna be." he told her kissing her softly.

"True. That doesn't make getting fat any easier though. But I love you for trying to assure me." she said.

"That's what I'm here for." he said shooting her a million dollar smile.

"Now you are to get me breakfast. Something good." she told him and followed him out of the room. They walked into the kitchen to find Deb sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom? I didn't know you were home." Nathan said shocked to see his mom at the kitchen table.

"I was home last night." she said staring at the two teenagers.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Mrs. Scott." Haley said hiding her face in Nathan's t shirt.

"Haley its fine. I'm just happy the two of you are back together. It's the best thing for the baby." she told them.

"You know about the baby?" Haley asked.

"Yeah Nathan told me the day you broke up with him. I'm just happy you are back together. And if what I heard last night is any indication. You two are really back together." she said smirking.

"Oh my God." Haley said turning a deep shade of red.

"Now do you want breakfast? I made waffles." Deb said.

"Ooh waffles. That's what I'm craving. I am really happy you are here because I am sure Nathan is incapable of making them." Haley said sneaking a smirk at her boyfriend.

"No he definitely isn't. Now grab a plate and enjoy." Deb instructed the two teenagers. The three of them enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast, until a deep booming voice filled the air.

"I'm home." Dan Scott called. Deb plastered a smile on her face and went out to greet her husband.

"Where is my son? We have to practice." Dan boomed. Haley rubbed Nathan's arm reassuringly. She had seen what Dan's influence could do to Nathan.

He's in the kitchen" Deb said reluctantly.

"Nathan! Get outside now. We have to practice for the scouts." he called.

"I cant right now Dad." Nathan said when Dan came into view.

"Ah. Who is this?" Dan asked when he saw Haley sitting at the table wearing Nathan's shirt.

"This is Haley. My girlfriend." Nathan said. Haley sent him an assuring smile.

"Well nice to meet you Haley." Dan said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Dad. You wont like this one bit Dad, but I'm in love with Haley." Nathan told Dan.

"I want to talk to you outside Nathan." Dan said leaving no room for argument. Nathan got up and followed Dan outside reluctantly.

"Nathan what the hell are you playing at? Falling in love? That'll just ruin any chance at the life you deserve." Dan yelled.

"Dad. Shut up. Okay. You are missing a very key part of information." Nathan yelled.

"Oh and what might that be?" Dan asked seething.

"First of all, basketball isn't the most important thing in the world. It's not, nor will it ever be. Yes it's a very big part of you I am, and it will always be. But Haley is also a huge part. And I know what I am about to tell you will make you happy if you let it. I know that timing sucks. But if you let it, it will change you. And you will embrace it." Nathan told him.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" Dan asked concerned.

"Haley's pregnant. We're having a baby." Nathan told Dan with a smile on his face.

"Wow." Dan said. Nathan wasn't sure if it was a good wow or a bad wow.

"Just imagine, you can teach your grandchild to play basketball. But you wont push him or her to the limit like you have me. You can spoil the child. And you will be a much better grandfather than you were a father. But if you freak out now and throw a tantrum, then you wont get any of that stuff. I will cut you out of my child's life so quickly, and definitively that you wont ever see us. You're choice." Nathan said.

"you're having a child. What about college? Not only for you, but for Haley as well. Don't you think the timing is a little off though?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. The timing is a little crazy. I mean, we're in grade 11. We're not even graduating yet and are going to have a family." Nathan said honestly.

"well you are strong. You'll make it work. Just don't give up on basketball. I'm just going to assume that basketball will remain a large part of your life, and you wont let Haley or that baby change that. I choose to believe that you are enough of an adult to make everything work." Dan explained.

"Okay one question Dad. Why are you being supportive?" Nathan asked confusion setting in.

"Because despite how I think you're stupid and making a huge mistake, I really want to be in my grandchild's life. Even my heart isn't black enough for that." Dan said smirking.

"If I would've known that all it would take would be for me to get a girl pregnant to get you to mellow, I would've done it long ago." Nathan said.

"Just don't forget about yourself through all this. Remember you're passions. Remember that basketball is a huge part of your life and keep it that way." Dan told him slapping his sons back and getting up to walk inside. Nathan sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and following Dan into the house. He found Haley and Deb sitting on the couch in the living room. Haley having changed into her jeans and a t shirt. He saw Dan take a seat on the couch across from where Haley was sitting.

"Hello Haley. I am Dan Scott. Nathan's father. It's nice to meet you." he said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Scott." she said smiling at him. Nathan released a deep breath and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"I am happy for the two of you. Just make sure that you don't forget who each of you are when you are a family. That ruined me. I don't want the same thing to happen to my son. Nathan has his basketball. And you probably have something, just don't forget about those individual passions. I never thought I would be, but I'm excited to be a grandfather. Not happy with the timing but its okay. Welcome to the family Haley. Just know whether you and Nathan marry or not, you are part of this family." he told her.

"Thank you Mr Scott." Haley said simply.

"You're welcome Haley." he told her reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"Now I think we should plan a family get together. Like all of our family and all of Haley's. We can have it at our beach house, it will be a good opportunity to get to know each other. Since there will be a new baby in a few months. I personally would love to meet Haley's parents, and siblings. It can be a sort of celebration at this blessed news." Deb suggested, her eyes lighting up at the idea of planning a big party.

"Oh Mrs Scott that's not necessary." Haley said.

"Oh its no trouble. I've been looking for an excuse to plan a big party like this for a long time. There's never any reason to do it." she said.

"Okay. I would love to see my family again. Since most of my family lives in Charlotte and other places, it'd be nice to see them again. Right now Brooke is my family, and she always will be." Haley explained.

"You're friends with Brooke Davis?" Dan asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Have been since we were very young." Haley answered defensively.

"Really. Sorry its just that I have heard things about that girl. I didn't think you would be friends with someone so slutty." Dan said.

"Brooke is misunderstood. Right now she's in an exclusive relationship with Lucas. They're in love. Brooke helped me so much since I moved here. She was the reason I got away from Charlotte. In many ways she saved my life." Haley explained.

"How did she save your life?" Dan asked defensively, not liking that someone could hurt the mother of his grandbaby.

"Okay. Apparently I have to retell this again. It's okay. When I was living in Charlotte, I was dating Grant Henderson. He was a great boyfriend. I loved him very much. He didn't like the standstill that our relationship was in. I didn't want to go any further with him than I already did. But he was insistent. A few days before I came here, my parents were out of town visiting my brother Matt. Grant came over and attacked me. He beat and raped me, then he left. He walked out and didn't bother helping me. I seen him at school the next day, because I wouldn't skip. He acted like nothing happened. I didn't want to make a scene so I just told everyone that I fell down the stairs. It was unspoken but Grant and I were over. He just didn't see it that way. I avoided him and then I moved here. And Brooke fixed me, while Nathan fixed my heart." she told him.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened to you?" Dan asked.

"No the only people that know are my parents, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, my friend Lindsay, you and Deb." she told him.

"You didn't tell the cops. Or anyone that could punish him? Did your parents do anything about it?" Dan asked growing angry.

"No I told my parents to leave it alone. That it was over with." she explained.

"You cant just let him get away with it. He assaulted you. Brutally assaulted you. And you're just going to let him get away with it?" Dan asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to deal with it any longer than I had to. I just wanted it over with." she said.

"It's not over with. He will have this over you until you make sure he doesn't do it to anyone else. He could do it to some other girl and it would be your fault because you didn't do anything to stop it." Dan yelled.

"What do you want me to do Mr Scott?" she asked defeated.

"I want you to let me take care of it. I will deal with Mr Henderson." Dan said seething.

"What are you going to do Dan?" Deb asked worried.

" I haven't decided. I just know that I cant let him get away with it." Dan said resolved.


	15. Chapter 15

here we go. this chapter is mostly all fluffy Naley, for those of you who asked for it. We get a little insight into Dan's brain to this chapter, as to whats going through his mind in regards to this pregnancy. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.

* * *

Hand in hand Nathan and Haley walked onto the quad, where their friends were waiting.

"What do you think you're dad is going to do?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. It's my dad." he said honestly bringing her hand up to his lips so he could kiss it. By that time they reached the table and Brooke jumped up and squealed, running over and hugging her.

"My guess would be that you and Nathan had wonderful make up sex and are back together." she said slightly too loudly for Haley's taste.

"Brooke! Shhh. But yeah we did. Now I know why you rate make up sex so high." she whispered.

"See I told her so." she said throwing her arms around Haley.

"Happy to see everything is okay with you two." Lucas said.

"Yeah we're happy for you too." Peyton said for her and Jake.

"Thanks everyone." Haley said sitting down. Nathan rubbed patterns on her back absentmindedly and Haley was having a hard time concentrating. The bell rang a couple minutes later and Haley jumped up to go to class.

"Hey wait up. We're in the same class." Nathan called her, jogging after her.

"Oh right sorry." she said.

"How did you forget?" he asked amused.

"I didn't. it's just that I always try to get to class as quick as I can." she said.

"Nerd." he said jokingly.

"Shut up." she said smiling. When they walked into class they stopped in their tracks. The whole room was rearranged and a new seating plan was up on the board. Nathan grinned when he noticed that he was seated right beside Haley.

"This is going to be an awesome class. You are sitting right next to me. I'll never fail an assignment again." he said smiling.

"You still have to do your own work mister." she told him.

"Whatever you say. You'll give in once I withhold sex from you when you're all hormonal." he whispered.

"Ahh. That would be cruel. The rule is while I'm pregnant I get it whenever I want it." she said quietly.

"We'll see." he said as they sat down in their seats. Once everyone found their new seats Mr Reichart walked in.

"Alright everyone this is you're new seating plan. Know it, learn it, love it. I put you in groups of two this way when there is a partners assignment you can work with the person next to you. Understand, no more switching desks, no more being partners with your best friend. No more taking forever to find a partner. Now Mr Scott you have to be the luckiest guy in the class, I paired you with Haley James. She is brilliant. If she chooses to help you, you better be nice to her, or else I will move you elsewhere." he said

"Yeah, you better be nice to me." she said softly.

"Is it possible that he is the only person in the school that doesn't know we're together." he asked disbelieving.

"Apparently, and I don't want to make him aware of that fact because I want to sit with you. Because there are things I can do with you beside me." she said winking.

"Okay, now everyone move your chairs to where you can see the TV. Its time to watch the beloved movie of Romeo and Juliet. Everyone enjoy." he said while turning on the movie and shutting off the lights. Haley leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder and placed her hand on his thigh. Partway through the movie she got bored. This had to be the worst movie ever made she thought. So she started rubbing small circles on Nathan's thigh. Feeling him respond slightly, she traced her fingers to the inside of his thigh and moved upwards. Nathan looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm bored." she answered while trailing her hand up further to the band of his jeans. With an experience flick of her finger the button was undone and the zipper opened.

"Haley what are you doing?" he repeated.

"Having some fun." she answered.

"This is a classroom." he whispered.

"Oh come on, I wont get caught. Its dark in here and besides we're at the back of the room, no one can see us." she said. By this point her hand had snaked themselves inside his boxers and were stroking his already hard length. She started pumping his cock, and Nathan's eyes involuntarily shut. He was getting into it when she suddenly stopped.

"Haley why are you stopping?" he asked.

"Because I cant do that. We have nothing to clean up the mess if you cum in here." she answered.

"Ugh Haley James you are going to be the death of me. Follow my lead. We're gonna go take care of this." he said pointing to his very prominent erection.

"How do you intend on doing that?" she asked.

"I am going to ask to go to the bathroom. In a couple minutes you are going to do the same, meet me in the bathroom down the hall." he instructed before getting up and walking towards the teacher. He nodded at her before he walked out of the room. Haley watched the clock and then walked up to the front and then walked to the front of the room.

"Mr. Reichart, can I go to the washroom?" she asked politely.

"Of course Haley. While you're walking that way will you see if you can find that seatmate of yours. I have a feeling he might be trying to skip the rest of the period." he said grimly.

"Of course. I promise to bring him back here with me." she said smiling.

"Good. Maybe give him a smack or two when you find him." he said laughing. Once she was out of the room, she ran down the hall like a bullet. When she made it to the bathroom, Nathan pulled her inside and swiftly locked the door behind them. Almost immediately he had him out of his pants and Haley's skirt bunched around her hips with her panties being tossed to the side. He pushed her against the nearest wall and immediately thrust inside of her, knowing they had little time. Haley bit back a moan as he pounded his hips into hers. She bit her lips to keep her from screaming out. She reached between then and started feverishly rubbing her clit. He could feel the tingle in the base of his spine, and he continued pounding into her. If the breathy sighs she was emitting her any sign she was getting close. He used one of his hands to pinch her nipples, needing her to cum before him. The combination of him pounding into her, pinching her nipple and her rubbing her clit sent her over the edge. He followed directly after her, and they followed the waves out. Once they regained their energy they walked back to class. Once she opened the door she walked over to the teacher.

"I found him Mr Reichart." she said nodding towards Nathan.

"Good job Haley." he said happily. She simply smiled and walked back to her seat. He grinned at her as she sat down.

"That was pretty wild." he mentioned.

"It was. I've never done something so bad before." she whispered.

"We can always make it a habit." he suggested.

"That depends solely on my hormones." she told him before turning to watch the movie.

After class they walked to their math class.

"I am so lucky to have my first two periods with my girl slash the smartest girl in school." he said as walked.

"Oh yes. Lucky you." she said grinning.

"You know you love having me in your classes." he said smirking.

"Hmm now why would that be?" she asked

"Because who else would you have used for your needs in Literature?" he asked.

"I would have waited until I got home, and maybe called you over to help me deal with it." she said.

"Uh huh. Sure Like you could have waited" he said.

"Shut up." she said as they walked through the door. Haley walked to her seat, as she watched Nathan was to his on the opposite side of the room. She smiled as he pouted at their distance. The teacher started teaching short minutes later, and she watched Nathan sit their with his brow furrowed, trying to understand the trigonometric equations. After he finished explaining, he sent them on their way to work on the assignment.

"You can work in partners but no more than two, and if I don't see work being done, I will separate you." he said staring directly at Nathan and his friend Tim.

"I'm gonna go work with Haley." Nathan told Tim.

"The nerd? Why?" Tim asked confused.

"Haley is my girlfriend Tim. And because I have no idea what I am doing, so I need help." Nathan said.

"You're dating the nerd?" he asked.

"Where have you been for the past couple months? Seriously. We have been together since she moved here. You've seen us together." Nathan said.

"I know. I just figured you were friends or friends with benefits. You've never done the dating thing." Tim mentioned.

"Well I want to have a girlfriend. It's nice having someone. I have to go, she's waiting for me." he said before walking across the room to where Haley was sitting. All the other girls sighed as he walked past, hoping they would sit beside them, but knowing he wouldn't. Knowing he would go sit beside Haley, because Haley was his girlfriend.

"Hey so you ready to make me understand trigonometry?" he asked taking the desk next to hers.

"Yup. I could hear your cry for help clear across the classroom." she said.

"I don't get this. It's stupid." he said staring at the equations.

"It's not that hard. Here watch me." she instructed.

"I'm always watching you." he said flirtatiously.

"Not like that. Maybe this is why you don't get it, maybe you were too busy fantasizing about me to listen to the teacher." she mused.

"Maybe. So now you have to teach me." he told her.

"Fine. You win. My hormones like that you were fantasizing about me." she said. Nathan followed along as she showed him step by step how to solve an equation. The way she taught it was much easier than what the teacher was saying

"You know, you are probably the only person in the world that could make me understand trigonometry." he told her looking down at his completed worksheet a little while later.

"I know. I'm awesome like that." she said grinning at him. He grinned back and the talked until Mr Walton came by.

"Why arent you two working?" he asked focusing on Nathan.

"We finished the worksheet" Haley explained.

"Now Haley you cant do the work for someone like him because he says a couple nice words to you. He needs to learn it on his own, he'll never pass this class if you are doing his work for him." he said exasperated.

"He did all the questions on this sheet. I showed him how to do the first one, and he did that rest. I copied from him today. You really should give him more credit." she told him.

"Nathan Scott? This guy right here? This Nathan? He did all the questions on this here worksheet." he said gesturing to the sheet.

"Yes. He didn't understand so I showed him how to do it. He understands this topic now." she clarified.

"Well then. Good work Nathan." he said before walking away.

"Well thank you Miss James for standing up for me with him." he said thanking her.

"You're welcome Mr Scott. I have always hated it when people underestimate someone and assume that someone isn't capable of doing something themselves." she ranted.

"Haley. Calm down alright baby." he said rubbing her back soothingly. He loved how worked up she got about things. He also loved how his touch could calm her down almost instantly.

While Nathan and Haley were in school, Dan Scott sat on his computer and researched. He researched ways to get Grant behind bars. But at the back of his mind, something told him that putting him behind bars wouldn't be enough. Haley was carrying his grandchild, and that meant that Dan wouldn't risk anything happening to her. And if Grant was behind bars he could get out. And if he got out, he could come and get Haley. Above all Dan Scott would not risk his grandchild. His grandchild symbolized everything that was good in him. If something bad happened to the baby, all the good that had ever existed in Dan Scott would be extinguished. Another option weighed in Dan's mind. Murder?


	16. Chapter 16

this chapter is all fluff. and a bit longer than usual. there is a lot of Baley friendship, and Naley smut. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Sorry i havent updated this in so long.

* * *

"Hales. You have to let me take you shopping. You're pregnant, gaining weight and running out of clothes to wear. You cant keep wearing Nathan's sweats to school." Brooke whined. "If I agree. Will you stop whining about it?" Haley asked rubbing her small baby bump.

"Yes." Brooke said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Haley asked herself as she followed Brooke out to her car. Brooke pushed Haley around the mall buying all sorts of items for her.

"Brooke this is too much." she said gesturing to the large number of bags Brooke was carrying.

"Nothing is too much for my best friend. Besides I have nothing else to spend my money on." she said side hugging her friend.

"Thanks Brooke. I cant wait to show Nathan all the clothes I got. I'm early in my pregnancy but still none of my clothes fit, and I've been wearing sweats for the past couple weeks. I didn't think the weight was supposed to come to fast." Haley explained.

"I don't know the first thing about pregnancy. But I do know you Hales, I think you're worried about gaining the baby weight." Brooke mused.

"I am. I'm worried when I get fat, that Nathan wont want me anymore." Haley fretted.

"I am positive that you wont have to worry about that Hales. Nathan is in love with you, whether you're fat or not. He knows you're carrying his child and it makes him so happy. I can see it in his eyes." Brooke assured her friend, rubbing her arm.

"Thanks Brooke. You always say the right thing." Haley replied hugging her best friend.

"No, now we have to get you some sexy lingerie." Brooke said dragging Haley towards her favorite store. A few minutes later Haley was standing in the middle of the door covering her eyes.

"Brooke I so cannot pull that off." Haley gestured to the lacy black number Brooke was holding up.

"I think that's up to Nathan to decide. I'm buying it for you. You'll look hot." she said.

"It's not like I really have a choice." Haley said giving in, but secretly looking forward to Nathan's thoughts when she put it on for him. Brooke picked up a few more racy, sexy numbers, and a few more conservative negligee's and went to pay. Haley chose to walk out of the store, so she didn't see what Brooke spent on her. So far that morning Brooke had spent an inordinate amount of money on her. It was impossible to reign Brooke Davis in.

"Now I was thinking we go get mani-pedis." Brooke suggested.

"Whatever you say Brookie." Haley said following her down the mall.

"And maybe a massage?" Brooke suggested.

"Fine." Haley replied.

"Yay." Brooke said clapping her hands and taking Haley by the hand to pull her to the spa.

A little while later the girls were laying on massage tables while two very hot, massage therapists worked all the kinks out of their backs.

"Tutor girl, your guy is so hot." Brooke raved whispering.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Haley said simply.

"Oh seriously? You may be taken and pregnant, but that doesn't mean you cant ogle hot guys. I do it all the time." Brooke defended.

"That's not me Brookie. Besides, this guy has nothing on Nathan. Except maybe in the massage department." she said enjoying the massage.

"Maybe. Mine doesn't have anything on Lucas either but that doesn't mean I'm not going to flirt and stare." Brooke said smiling at her best friend. Brooke shamelessly flirted with her massager while he worked on her back muscles.

"This feels so good." Brooke moaned.

"I know what you mean. I'll have to do this more often." Haley sighed.

"Let's make it a weekly ritual." Brooke suggested.

"Weekly?" Haley asked.

"Why not. I have the money." Brooke defended.

"Whatever you say Brooke." Haley said again, she noticed it had become sort of the catchphrase for the day. When their massages were done, they moved to the pedicure area, where the nail technicians went straight to work on their toes. Brooke wanted her nails done a soft bubblegum pink, that suited her personality, while Haley opted for blood red. The girls talking animatedly while the technicians buffed, massage, soaked and polished their toes. This was the most relaxing day Haley had ever had. While the pedicure was underway, her phone started ringing.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" he asked, knowing Brooke had big plans for the two of them today.

"Pretty good. I have almost a whole new wardrobe for this pregnancy, and she's taking me shopping again after the baby comes. We got a massage, now we're getting madi-pedis." she explained.

"Sounds… Brookish." Nathan said trying to find a word to describe the events.

"It was fun. I'll probably see you later." she said.

"You better. I miss you, if you don't come over, I might be forced to take matters into my own hands." he threatened.

"Ooh, I don't want that. I want to deal with that problem." she said grinning, kind of liking the danger of talking about sex in a public place, Haley could see Brooke staring at her out of the corner of her eye with her mouth agape.

"But I have to go. It's almost time for manicures." she said.

"Okay. I love you. Hurry up, I need you." he said.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." she said hanging up the phone. When she hung up Brooke was practically getting ready to pounce.

"Were you and hotshot just talking about sex in a public place?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess we were. Nathan needs me, he was just threatening to take matters into his own hands." Haley said.

"ooh. Haley James dirty talking." Brooke said excitedly.

"Shh. Brooke, we are in a public place." she said gesturing to the two women finished their nails. The ladies motioned for them to move to the other area where the manicures were done. Haley and Brooke took their seats while the technicians began working on their finger nails.

"This is amazing. Thank you for today, Brooke." Haley said looking at her best friend.

"It's because you're my best friend that I'm doing this for you. I love you H James." she said.

"I love you too B Davis." Haley said smiling at her best friend.

Nathan was sitting in his room playing NBA Live, bored, and hornier than he could remember being recently. He wanted Haley, and he wanted her now. He tried to be patient, but it was getting steadily harder. He couldn't remember ever being so horny. In his mind, the only images that would reveal themselves were sexy images of Haley. It was making his intention to wait patiently harder than it needs to be.

Haley and Brooke were on their way to Brooke's car after they day of pampering was done.

"I am dropping you off at Nathans. You are taking you're lingerie to Nathans. You can have a lingerie fashion show for him. I'll take you're other clothes home." Brooke said leaving the mall parking lot.

"Thanks so much for today Brooke." Haley thanked her friend profusely.

"Stop thanking me best friend. You deserve a day like this, after everything you've been through recently. I'm happy I got to pamper you. Now you have to let Nathan pamper you in a different way, while you simultaneously pamper him." Brooke said smirking at her friend. Brooke turned the corner on Nathan's street, and let Haley out right in front of his house.

"I'll see you later Brooke." Haley said.

"You better not. With all the lingerie I just bought you, I don't want to see you for a couple days." Brooke admonished good naturedly.

"Okay. Bye Brooke." Haley said walking up to the house. Unsure of what to do, she knocked on the door. Deb answered a couple seconds later.

"Haley. You don't have to knock my dear. You're carrying my grandchild, you can walk right in. Nathan's upstairs playing NBA live." Deb told her.

"Thank you Mrs Scott. I'll go see him." she said turning towards the stairs.

"Lovely girl." Deb said as she watched Haley walk upstairs.

Haley turned the knob on Nathan's bedroom door and walked in. She saw Nathan laying across his bed with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Nathan." she called.

"Baby, you're here. About time." he said getting up and kissing her. He pressed her against his bedroom door and kissed her senseless. Haley pushed him off of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she shoved him off.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you what Brooke bought me today. I promise you'll like it." she said grinning at him.

"Alright. Give it to me." he said taking a seat on his bed.

"No. We are going to have a little fashion show. A lingerie fashion show." she said grinning evilly.

"I am all for a lingerie fashion show." he said.

"Good. I'll be back." she said before turning into his en suite bathroom. A couple minutes later she emerged wearing an ice blue negligee that ended at the top of her thighs.

"wow. Hales, you are so hot." he said. She pirouetted in front of him before walking back to the bathroom. She emerged again wearing a leopard print camisole and boy short combo, that Haley really did not like. It was too Brooke.

"Hales. That is so hot." he said in a strangled voice. She went back into the bathroom and pulled out the next article.

"Oh my God." she said staring at the lacy number. It was black and lacy, and came with garter belt. "This is so not me." Haley muttered to herself. When she put it on, however, she felt in control and sexy and desirable. Feeling more confident that she thought was possible, she opened the door and strutted out into the bedroom. She had the pleasure of watching Nathan's mouth drop open at the sight of all the skin left bare. The bra barely covered her breasts and the panties, barely covered anything. She walked around the room and came across a pair of handcuffs.

"Nathan, where did you get these?" she asked twirling them around her finger.

"Um, a Halloween costume a few years ago." he said.

"Do you have the rest of the costume?" she asked wanting to play the game.

"Uh, check my closet." he said. She wandered over to the closet and to her surprise the costume was sitting right on the top shelf.

"Perfect." she said when she walked back into the bathroom. She buttoned the shirt up over her lingerie. The shirt fell to mid thigh, so she opted to skip the pants. She pinned the badge to her shirt and hung the cuffs from her finger. She put the hat on her head and opened the bathroom door.

"Do you know why I stopped you sit?" she said getting into character. "No officer I don't." he said playing along.

"I stopped you for being too damn sexy. I'm taking you downtown." she said huskily in his ear.

"Are you going to use those?" he asked eyeing the handcuffs hanging from her finger.

"Why of course I am." she said slipping the cuff around one of Nathan's hands.

"Where are you taking me officer?" he asked in character.

"Jail. You are sentenced to one night of hard labour." she said pushing him backwards on the bed until he was close to the headboard. She cuffed his hands around the bed post. He loved how he was entirely at her mercy. It was an incredible turn on.

"How are you going to punish me officer?" he asked staring at her dressed in only his police shirt and her lingerie.

"I am going to make you scream, and curse and moan, and groan. " she said as she crawled over to where he was on the bed.

"Just so you know my parents are home." he told her.

"Not anymore they're not. They were just leaving when I got here." Haley said before getting back into character.

"Now for the first part these have got to go." she said pinging the elastic on his shorts. He raised his hips to aid her in removing his hands and boxers. She marvelled at how aroused he already was before she even touched him.

"We have a problem. I need to get your shirt off, but you're handcuffed." she mused.

"Unlock me dispose of the shirt and lock me back up again." he suggested.

"Sounds like an idea prisoner." she said before unlocking him long enough for him to whip his shirt onto the floor. When he was locked up again she smirked at him.

"I'm going to punish you. But what to do? What to do?" she asked rhetorically. She positioned herself in between his legs and she glanced down at his fully aroused cock. Shooting him a evil smirk, she licked a stripe all the way up his length before taking just the tip into her mouth.

"Fuck Haley." he yelled. She smirked again, and she took his balls in her mouth. Nathan's eyes rolled back in his head at Haley's ministrations. He was sure she was going to be the death of him. Clearly having some mercy, she took his entire length in her mouth. She couldn't believe just how talented she was with her mouth. He could feel his release building quickly.

"Hales. I'm gonna cum." he moaned. She removed her lips from him with an audible pop.

"It's officer Haley." she said still in character.

"Sorry. Officer Haley." he said as she put her lips back around his cock. She sucked on his cock hard, and she felt it twitching in her mouth, telling her it was getting close. She didn't care, she wanted all of him. She started rhythmically squeezing his balls in time with each of her sucks. The combination sent him hurtling off the precipice. Erupting into her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed the hot cum as Nathan regained his strength. When he was able to move again, Haley stood up.

"I've been a bad officer. It's you're turn to punish me." she said unlocking his hands.

"Okay. First I want you to stand right there. And take off the shirt." he instructed. Button by button, she undid the shirt, agonizingly slowly Nathan's cock hardened again when the first hint of black lace made its debut.

"You're so beautiful." he said hoarsely. She flung the shirt to the floor and stood in front of Nathan. He slid forwards on the bed so as to push her panties to the floor. He passionately pressed his lips to hers, his hands resting on her ass.

"My turn." he whispered in her ear. He picked up the cuffs from off the bed and cuffed her hands to the bed frame, with her laying on her stomach.

"You've been bad Officer James." he said and he lightly smacked her ass.

"More." she groaned, never feeling hornier in her whole life. He smacked her a little bit harder and she moaned louder.

"Oh my God." she moaned.

`Raise you're ass in the air. I'm gonna punish you." he said slapping her ass once more. Doing as he said, she raised herself in the air as high as she could go. He wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her steady. He knew the position wasn't comfortable with the handcuffs on, but he also knew that Haley was enjoying this game as much as he was.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll think twice about punishing me again." he growled in her ear.

"Good." she muttered. He spread her legs as far as they would go and pushed himself inside of her.

"Ohh." she moaned contentedly. They had made love countless times, but they had never fucked. This was different and enjoyable in a way making love wasn't. At the pace he was going, it didn't take him long for their orgasms to hit. Their orgasms washed through them quickly and they both collapsed into the mattress. Nathan pulled out of her and rolled to the side before unlocked her arms.

"Lay on you're back." he instructed. He undid the front clasp on the bra she wore and moved the cups to the side so he had an unobstructed view of her supple breasts. He took the left one in his mouth and laved his tongue over her hard nipple. She tried to stifle a moan at the sensation. She felt the loss when he removed his mouth, but he started kissing his way down her stomach towards her womanhood. When he got to where she desperately needed him, he hooked her legs around his shoulders opening her up to him.

"It's my turn to torture you the way you tortured me." he said his eyes glinting. She swiped his tongue over her slit and she almost screamed in pleasure. He smirked up at her before repeating the action.

"Oh my God. Please don't stop." she begged. Her hands tangled in his hair pushing his face into her womanhood more. His mouth found her clit and he sucked it into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly.

"Oh my God. Nathan." Haley moaned. He loved the effect he had on her. He pushed his tongue inside of her, lapping up all her juices that flowed. His actions brought on one of the most intense climax's she had ever had. When she had come down from her high turned to stare at Nathan.

"Baby as good as you're tongue was. I want a different appendage inside of me." she said taking a hold of his cock.

"Sounds good to me." he said pushing her into the bed and placing his cock at her entrance. Just before he could push himself all the way in, she turned the tables and flipped them over. She reached down and kissed him hotly, before grabbing his penis and placing him at her entrance. Sliding just the tip inside of her she immediately pulled it back out, her eyes shutting. She pushed him in a little further but yet again pulled him out again. He couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was to watch Haley pleasure herself using his cock. This time, she pushed it a bit further and left him there for a moment, before removing him from inside of her.

"Using my cock as your own personal sex toy?' he moaned.

"Of course." she said closing her eye and the pleasure of his cock running up and down her folds

"You feel so good." she moaned into him.

"I want to be inside of you." he said thrusting his hips slightly.

"all in good time." she replied.

"I am going to explode." he warned her. He loved the feeling of her hands on his cock doing with him as she pleased.

"Damn it. Baby please." he pleaded as his cock was starting to ache with want for her. She placed her hands on his chest and raised herself up over his cock placing him at her entrance, before impaling herself on his cock. She left her hands on his chest to steady herself, while his hands were on her hips helping her find her rhythm. She started raising herself up off of him, and slamming back down on him. Picking up her pace as she went. Nathan was completely relaxed, maybe it had something to do with how much he enjoyed watching her fuck herself on his cock. He loved watching her use his cock as a personal sex toy. Feeling her release coming, she allowed Nathan to take control. He flipped them back over and started pounding into her over and over again. She leaned up and started whispering a plethora of naughty things into his ear trying to push him to climax.

" there's no one in the world that can fuck me like this. Your cock fills me so perfectly. You're cock is so large." she said until her walls shattered and Nathan followed close behind her. When he came down, he rolled to the side to lay next to Haley.

"Wow. That was amazing." he said nuzzling her neck.

"It was. You're pretty talented you know that." she said.

"I know. We so need to do that again." he said.

"Maybe. I'm sure I'll want all sorts of things from you the further I get into my pregnancy. Haley fell asleep, never more content.


	17. Chapter 17

here is just a smutty, drama free chapter. hope you enjoy it. :)

PS i own nothing.

* * *

" So are you ready for the away game in Charlotte this weekend?" Brooke asked squealing, when Haley finally came home a couple days later.

"I guess. I would rather just stay home and cuddle with Nathan." Haley whined.

"Oh well. You can cuddle with Nathan in Charlotte, and rub in how happy you are with Nathan to Grant." Brooke said.

"That sounds kinda nice. And I can see my parents too." Haley said happier.

"See." Brooke said excited.

"Yeah. But why are we having another game in Charlotte?" Haley wondered.

"I don't know. It's just how it worked out this year." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and Friday morning everyone was boarding the bus to Charlotte.

"This is going to be great." Haley said growing more excited.

"Yeah, you me and one hotel room. Lots and lots of sex and nakedness to ensue." Nathan said winking.

"Shut up. If you keep talking like that your not getting any." Haley said mock glaring.

"Like you'll be able to hold out. Did you bring any sexy lingerie?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she said returning his smirk.

"Oh, you're evil. You know that." he said turning to face Lucas. Haley pulled her phone out of the pocket and called her parents. Her parents answered a couple rings in.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Hey its me" Haley greeted them.

"Haley. How are you dear?" her mom asked.

"Perfect. I kinda have a surprise for you." she said smiling.

"what?" Lydia asked.

"I'm coming home for the weekend. The raven's have an away game in Charlotte and I have to be there." she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah. My baby is coming home." Lydia said excited.

"I'll be there in a few hours." she said.

"Okay. Come see us whenever you have a chance." she told her daughter.

"I will. Bye mom. " she said before hanging up the phone. Haley snuggled into Nathan's side, intent on catching some sleep while they were on the bus. Nathan wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed the exposed skin on her side where her shirt rode up a little bit. He loved watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful. So innocent. That thought stopped dead in its tracks when he felt her hand inching up his thigh where it was rested. He knew she was awake, he knew she knew exactly what she was doing. Knowing what was going to happen, he draped his jacket over his lower body hoping to disguise what was going to happen under there. Haley's hand continued going north before stopping at the button on his jeans. He didn't know when it became such a habit to touch him in public, but he wasn't complaining. He loved this. He loved feeling her small hand on his cock. He loved the feeling when it wrapped all the way around him and pumped him hard. Nathan almost swallowed his tongue when her hand snaked inside his pants and inside his boxers to touch him for the first time. Nathan bit his lip to prevent him was crying out. Haley kept her eyes closed, trying to create the illusion of her sleeping. She wasn't fooling him though, he knew she was awake. She had a smirk gracing her features as she jacked him off in the middle of a crowded bus. A bus with no bathroom on board.

"Baby, you have to stop. There's nothing to clean this up with." he begged, before he got too close. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, she could see the lust flaring in them. She could tell he wanted her, and the thought empowered her.

"How close are you?" she asked.

"Really close. It's painful." he said wincing at his throbbing cock.

"Okay. Block me from view." she said glad that no one was seated behind them and she was on the inside of the seat. She opened up his jeans a little further and released him from his confines before taking him in her mouth without warning. Nathan bit down on his lip again trying to stifle a moan. He tried to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth but it was difficult. Haley placed her hands on his hips to steady him. With her free hand she squeezed his balls rhythmically, which pushed him over the edge. When he calmed down Haley wiped her mouth and took a drink of her bottle of water before cuddling into his side again. Nathan kissed the top of her head before deciding to repay the favor. He slid his hand under the waist band of the sweat pants she wore and started running his fingers along her slit.

"Nathan what are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing." he said as he continued exploring. Haley decided to just give in to the sensations and let him pleasure her on a crowded team bus. She bit back a moan, when he slid his finger inside of her wet heat and started thrusting it in and out, before adding another finger. He used his thumb to strum her clit in rhythm with his fingers thrusts. It didn't take long for her to come apart. Facing her, he pulled his hand out of her pants and licked his fingers clean. That didn't help the incredible state of horniness she was in.

"When we get to the hotel, I want you. We can visit my parents after. I doubt I'll last until we get to the hotel." she said wincing.

"Don't worry, I'm in the same place. I want you so bad." he said. Haley laid her head back on his shoulder and tried to sleep, hoping to ignore the need for Nathan that she was enduring.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Haley all but dragged Nathan off the bus. Like last time Lucas and Nathan were roomed together, as were Brooke and Haley. Brooke and Nathan switched room keys and headed to their rooms, which were next door. By the time Nathan had the door open, Haley was pushing him through and closing the door. She tossed her bag to the floor and pulled off her jacket.

"Eager?" he asked watching her.

"Shut up. I need you." she said pushing him over to the bed. Not needing to be told twice, he responded and started ripping off her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He then moved on to the tank top she was wearing and seconds later that joined her other shirt on the floor. She was standing in front of him in only her sweat pants and her bra, and the sight made him hard just looking at her.

"Hales. You are so sexy." he said, this voice thick with desire. She fused their lips together, as she yanked on his shirt. They broke apart long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head. He pulled her lips away from his and kissed all the way down his body stopping at the hem of his jeans. She cupped him through his jeans, feeling the hardness against her hand.

"My God Hales." he said at the first tough of her hand to his member. His hands reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor. He stared at her breasts unabashedly before kissing a trail down her neck and stopping at her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. He laved his tongue over it and Haley's breath grew shallow. Sharing the attention, he moved on to the other one, he loved the reactions he got out of her when he did this. He loved watching her come apart at his actions.

"we don't need to see my parents today. We can stay here all day and fuck." she said.

"If that's what you want." he said kissing her breast.

"Yeah. Its what I want." she said panting. She pushed him back towards the bed until his knees hit the edge. She pushed him down, until he was laying across the bed. Haley climbed on top of him and leaned down her kiss him, their chests pressed together. The need in her growing more intense, she started gyrating her hips against his, craving the friction. He placed his hands on her hips and started pulling the sweats and her panties down her legs. She raised up enough for him to get them down her legs before returning to her previous position.

"Hales. I need you." he moaned, as she rubbed her wet heat against his denim covered thigh. She got up off of him, and undid the button and zipper on his jeans while simultaneously rubbing herself against the edge of the bed.

"You need to stop that. Or else there wont be anything for me to do." he said watching her movements.

"Sorry. I just need you so bad." she said. He flipped her onto her back and stood up. He stepped back as he watched her rub herself against the bed, desperately craving friction. Deciding to tease her a little he stepped back and ever so slowly pulled the jeans down his legs, leaving him clad in just his black boxers. Her eyes clouded over in lust as she continued using the bed as a form of relief.

"If you don't help me right now, you are going to regret it." she panted as she tried to push herself closer to the edge.

"What can you do to me.?" he asked as his hand trails around the waist band of his boxers pushing them down just a bit.

"Nathan please." she begged. Seeing the picture of complete agony on her face, he whipped off the boxers and moved to hover over her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her fingers moving in and out of her center and the look of pure satisfaction on her face. He couldn't believe how hot it was to watch her ease herself closer to release. The bed looked to have done its job because it only took a couple minutes for her to fly over the edge. When she recovered,, he looked at her.

"Now that you've been taken care of, it's your turn to fix this." he said pointing at his large erection. "Hmm. I think not." she said sitting up on the bed.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because you made me take care of my need by myself." she said smirking.

" Fine." he said before grabbing a hold of his cock and pumping it. Haley licked her lips and felt herself moving towards him. She covered his hand with her own and started guiding his movements on his cock. He removed his hands from under hers and watched were pump his cock. Out of the blue he spun her around and pushed her against the wall and kissed her hotly.

"Oh. Nathan." she moaned at him taking control. His hands grabbed at her body wildly as his lips attacked hers. His cock jutted into her stomach. He lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to bend. He undulated his hips with desire needing to be inside of her. He could feel how close to the edge he was. As quickly as he could he thrust inside of her, completely burying himself in one thrust.

"Oh. Nathan." Haley moaned at the feeling of him filling her so completely. He started thrusting into her hard, forgetting about being gentle Haley loved this sex. This was fucking, plain and simple and she loved it. She never thought she would like it rough like this. She trailed her nails down his back as he pounded into her over and over. He bent his head and captured a nipple in his mouth. She felt the loss when he pulled out of her all the way and pulled her over to the bed. He bent her over the bed and pushed himself into her from behind. He reached his hands up to cup her breasts as he pounded into her over and over again from behind.

"fuck Nathan." she moaned at the feeling of him entering her from behind.

"You like that baby? You like me fucking you baby?" he moaned.

"Yes. I love being fucked. Fuck me Nathan." she moaned moving her hips in time with his. She squeezed her internal muscles around his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Fuck." he moaned loudly. He pounded into her hard again and Haley moaned at the pleasure/ pain she was experiencing. She had never felt something so intense before and she loved it. She felt the tight coil in her belly snap and soon she was moaning his name like a mantra over and over again. When she came, he released all of himself into her before collapsing on top of her on the bed.

"That was amazing." Haley said as she came down from her climax.

"It was. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned.

"No. I'm perfect baby." she said kissing him softly.

"why don't we take a short nap then meet Brooke and Lucas for dinner." he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." she said sliding under the blankets and cuddling up to Nathan.


	18. Chapter 18

yay finally got this out. i ended up writing it twice because it randomly deleted itself the first time. i almost wanted to cry, highly depressing. Hope you enjoy the second version of this chapter, liked it much more than the first one. so its a little later than i had intended. let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Haley awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, where a very hot, very sexy, very naked Nathan Scott was still sleeping after their activities earlier that day. Knock. Knock. Haley heard again. The person on the other side was clearly getting impatient. Haley pulled on Nathan's sweats and his Raven's t shirt before going to answer the door. She opened the door with a smile on her face, considering the amazing mood she was currently in after the hot sex she had with Nathan a couple hours earlier. Hoping it was Brooke, she opened the door all the way and immediately the smile disappeared. She was looking in the eyes of Grant Henderson.

"Grant what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked.

"Hello Haley. How are you?" I went to the front desk and asked for Haley James's room, they sent me here. I heard the Raven's were here, and knew you would be too since you're a cheerleader." he said walking past her into the room.

"I didn't invite you in." she said as she shut the door, trying to keep it quiet so Nathan could stay asleep.

"Interesting outfit." he said gesturing to her outfit consisting of Nathan's pants and Nathan's shirt

"What are you doing here Grant?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hales I miss you. I miss us. I'm sorry what I did to you, and how it changed your life. I just want to make it better I know we can be great again." he said taking her hand. She immediately snatched her hand back from him and took a few steps away from him.

"Grant no. There is no us. There will never be an us again. You did it. You had changed my life into a living hell. You screwed up any chance of there ever being an us. I've moved on, its time you did as well." she said firmly.

"Haley come on." he begged raising his voice slightly.

"Shut up Grant. I don't want to wake Nathan and have him hit you again. That's over with. There is no us. Can you please just leave? I've moved on. Just let me be happy." she begged.

"We're meant to be Haley. I know it. Nathan Scott knows it too." he said frantically, loud enough for Nathan to open his eyes. He sat up when he saw Grant standing by Haley. The defensive stance of Haley, showed him that she was not comfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, reaching over the bed searching for his clothes. Understanding registered when he seen Haley wearing them.

"Hales, can you bring me some pants or something please?" he called to her, wanting to go stand by her side but unable to. Haley smiled when she realized that she was wearing his clothes, there was something comforting about wearing his clothes. It made her feel closer to him. She tossed him a pair of basketball shorts and watched as he slid them on. When he was clothed he got out of bed and put his arm around Haley's waist, his hand reaching her small baby bump.

"I was talking to Haley, Scott. You can go climb back into bed." he said bitterly, seeing Nathan's hand around her waist. Haley leaned into his side, wishing Grant would disappear.

"You need to leave now." Nathan threatened.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not done talking to Haley." he said.

"Lets just say if you don't walk out willingly, I'll be throwing you out. And you wont like it one bit." he seethed, hating seeing Haley uncomfortable.

"Right. The caveman act is getting a little old Scott." he said flashing a smile.

"I will protect what's mine. Haley is my girlfriend, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. So I suggest you leave right now." he said pointing to the door.

"Fine. I'll see you later Hales." he said before walking to the door. Haley leaned into his side a little more, and Nathan wrapped his arms around her more firmly, holding her to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern raging in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm not afraid of him anymore. He no longer has any power over me. I just hate him." she said kissing him. They stood there for a minute longer, until Haley unwound herself from his embrace and went to get dressed. While she was in the bathroom freshening up, Nathan called his dad.

"Hey dad." he said when Dan answered the phone.

"What's up Nate?" Dan asked.

"I just wanted to know if you found anything legal you can do about Grant yet? He's tormenting Haley again." he said.

"I'm working on it Nate. Just don't leave her side. She needs to be protected. She's carrying my grandchild." he said adamantly.

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving her for a second." he said before hanging up. He didn't want Haley to know about Dan's plans. Haley came out a few minutes later in jeans, and a t shirt with her hair up in a ponytail. She looked beautiful as usual. When she came out Nathan went in and got dressed. While he was in there, someone knocked on the door again. Haley answered it and found Brooke and Lucas standing outside the door hand in hand.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Nathan. He's just getting dressed." she said.

"Oh good. So you two had hot, sweaty sex when you got here I take it." she said.

"Oh yeah it was intense." Haley said remembering the way they acted a couple hours ago. Nathan came out a couple minutes later dressed in jeans and a t shirt, a similar outfit to Haley's.

"Aw aren't you two cute. You match." Lucas said teasingly.

"Ha ha." Nathan said staring at his brother.

"It is cute Lucas." Brooke said smacking his arm. The group walked out of the room and left the hotel.

"Where to?" Nathan asked.

"I know this place, I used to go to. I worked there for a couple years. It's Grants mom's restaurant. The food is really good though. And his mom is good." she said.

"Sounds fine to me." Nathan said. Brooke and Lucas agreed as well and they began their walk to the restaurant.

When they arrived, Haley walked through the familiar doors and took a table on the opposite end she used to sit at.

"I can picture you eating here." Brooke said looking around.

"It kinda looks like my moms café." Lucas observed.

"It is kinda like it. Its what drew me to Karen's. Karen's food is even better though." she said. The group talked for a bit, until the waitress appeared.

"Haley James. It's nice to see you again." Loretta said pulling Haley to her feet so she could hug her.

"Nice to see you too Loretta." she greeted the older woman.

"So what can I get you and your friends?" she asked nodding to Nathan, Brooke and Lucas.

"I just want a water. I don't know about the rest of them though." she said. Everyone agreed and said a water would be nice.

"Are you eating?" Loretta asked.

" I think so. I'm having the poutine." Haley said.

"Ooh that sounds so good. I'll have the same." Brooke said.

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger." Nathan said.

"I'll have the same." Lucas answered.

"Great. I'll be back. Have you talked to Grant yet?" Loretta asked before leaving.

"Yeah, he came by my hotel room earlier." she said.

"Oh, are you two getting back together? I know he misses you. He's been a mess since you left." she told Haley. Nathan felt Haley stiffen beside him. She may be over what happened, but Grant's name still made her uncomfortable.

"No. There's no chance of us getting back together. We are over. Done. Finished." she said.

"That's too bad. I know my son thinks highly of you." she replied before moving back to the kitchen. Loretta brought their food out a few minutes later, and seeing how good Nathan's burger looked she grabbed a knife and cut it in half. He watched her with an amused look on his face, as she took half his burger and gave him half her poutine.

"Sorry. The burger looked so good." she said catching him staring at her.

"It's not a problem. I love watching you." he said kissing her cheek.

"You're quite the charmer, you know that?" she stated.

"Oh I know." he replied before beginning to eat his burger.

Grant walked in a few minutes later and saw Haley and her friends sitting at a table enjoying lunch. He sighed and walked over to where is mom was standing at the counter, getting into nice, broken hearted mode for his moms benefit. She still had no idea what happened between him and Haley.

"Hey mom." he said as he took a seat at the counter.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" she asked, following his line of sight right to Haley.

"Well the girl I'm in love with wont give me the time of day. She refuses to even talk to me civilly. I don't know what I ever did to her to make her hate me so much, or to leave without even saying goodbye. I mean she even left you high and dry when she ran." he said.

"I know. I have an idea. Let's go find out." she said pulling Grant to the table. Panic swirled low in his belly and he needed to think quick.

"Mom, its not really necessary. I don't want to know. It's not important anymore." he insisted.

"Yes it is. Because you're right, she did leave me high and dry, I had no one to work that day. That wasn't fair." she said marching to Haley's table.

"Can I speak to you a minute Haley?" Loretta asked quietly. Haley stood up and shot a glare at Grant who was standing a little distance behind his mom.

"what's up?" she asked.

"I was just talking to my son, and he raised some pretty valid questions. Why did you run? We want to know?" she asked. Haley took a deep breath and glared at Grant again. He begged her with his eyes not to say anything.

"You really want to know why I left. I take it Grant didn't tell you anything." she said staring at Grant the entire time. "All he would say is you two got into a fight. I want the whole story." she said.

"Why does it matter?" Haley asked. "Because the day you left you left me with no staff, no one to run the restaurant." she said.

"Fine. I left because you're son assaulted me a couple days earlier. I hated myself and I thought that it was somehow my fault. He assaulted and raped me because I wanted to wait until I was married to have sex. That is why I left." she said staring straight at Grant when she said.

"I- I don't believe you. My boy would never do that." she said angrily.

"Then don't believe me. It doesn't change the truth. These people here know the truth. They've been with me since I moved to Tree Hill. They healed me." she said laying her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"and who are these awesome people who healed you?" Loretta said mad.

"This is Brooke Davis my best friend in the whole wide world. Her boyfriend Lucas. And my boyfriend and the father of my baby Nathan." she said.

"Of all the hypocritical things you could possibly do, Haley James, you wouldn't have sex with my son but you get pregnant with someone else's baby." she yelled. All the other patrons in the restaurant talked amongst themselves and got up and left, not wanting to be here when some sort of fight was going on. Once the restaurant was empty, Haley turned to Loretta.

"You see my dream of waiting until I was married was over once Grant was done with me. I have pictures of how I looked after I was done. I wanted to keep them so I would always know the pain he caused me. Once he raped me, and I met Nathan I found no reason to save myself anymore." she said.

"We should get out of here." Nathan whispered in her ear, knowing she wanted to get away. He placed a couple bills on the table and he led Haley out of the restaurant. Lucas followed but Brooke stopped in front of Loretta.

"I seen Haley when he was done with her, and I broke my heart. Someone as beautiful as Haley should not have to go through what Grant put her through. I hate your son and I always will." Brooke said walking out the door. Brooke joined Haley, Lucas and Nathan outside and took Lucas's hand.

"So how are you Haley?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just kinda want to go back to the hotel room." she said smirking at Nathan.

"Okay. I don't even want to know what's going on in your head Haley James." Brooke said.

"I like what's going on in her head." Nathan said taking Haley's hand.

"I'm sure you do." Lucas muttered.

They got back to the hotel and Brooke and Lucas went to check out the pool, Nathan took Haley upstairs, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"In a hurry?" she asked giggling.

"Oh yeah. I want you so bad. And I know you want me." he said smirking.

"Your right. I do." she said. She was kissing him even before he had the door open, and she pushed him through the door before closing it with her foot. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Earlier was all about me, it felt. This time I am going to do whatever it takes to make this the best sex you've ever head. This time its all about you." he said punctuating his words with a kiss. He backed away and went into the bathroom.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"The first part of an afternoon of relaxation, and love." he said to her.

"Sounds nice, but what are you doing?" she asked again.

"It's bath time." he stated. She heard the water start running and could smell jasmine bath oil coming from the bathroom.

"Why don't you call your mom and dad and see if they want to meet us for dinner tonight." he called from the bathroom. She agreed, but wondered what made him think of her parents when he was running a bath for her, which she was 100% positive that he was going to be joining her for. She grabbed her cell and asked her parents to meet them for dinner somewhere at around 6. They agreed saying that they would pick them up at the hotel at 6 and take them for dinner somewhere nice. Haley thought it was a good plan because Brooke and Lucas were having a romantic dinner together alone tonight, because it was there anniversary.

Nathan came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, and slowly started stripping away her clothes. He pulled the shirt up over her head and undid her bra, flinging it to the floor. He stared unabashedly at her round breasts and he felt himself stiffen up at the sight. But right now it wasn't about him, he was going to make this as relaxing for Haley as he possibly could. His hands went to her jeans and he unbuttoned them pushing them along with her panties down to the floor. When she was fully nude, he led her to the bathroom and instructed her to step into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature, and she turned to look at Nathan who was standing in front of her still fully clothed.

"Those are going to have to go away." she said gesturing to the clothes.

"Not right now. Right now I am going to wash you." he said. She liked the sound of that, and when he grabbed the wash cloth and started running it softly over her body, she could feel her want for him skyrocket. His hand trailed lower and lower each swipe of the cloth and soon enough it was inching dangerously close to where she most wanted him. The need for him was getting to be too strong to ignore and she grabbed his hand and led it to her clit.

"Please Nathan." she begged. Seeing the lust in her eyes, he put the cloth to the side and started rubbing her clit. She writhed in the tub, he loved the feeling he had over her.

"Nate please. Oh God that feels so good." she moaned. She reached for him and started pulling his shirt up over his head. He stopped what he was doing so she could pull it over his head.

"Now the pants mister. I need you naked for what I need you to do." she said. Nathan smiled and undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor.

"Now what ma'am?" he asked.

"Get in here." she commanded. Eagerly, Nathan climbed in the bathtub and sat across from her. Fully intent on letting her take the lead today, he sat still waiting to see what she told him to do. His erection was starting to get painfully hard and he needed her to do something soon. Haley moved across the tub and rested herself in his lap.

"Now I want you to finger me." she said. His hand trailed to her centre, and he pushed his middle finger inside of her.

"Like that baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. Oh my God. Yeah." she moaned. Nathan smiled as she started moving her hips and her head rolled back. He added another finger and Haley cried out. Suddenly the fingers weren't enough.

"No Nathan. Stop. I don't want fingers anymore. I want this." she said reaching down and grabbing his cock.

"Your wish is my command." he said turning her around so she was facing him. She raised herself over him before slamming down. They both moaned at the exact same time. Nathan put his hands on her hips to help her find her rhythm. It wasn't the most comfortable position ever with the bathtub being so small. She rode him feverishly trying to achieve her orgasm, so they could move to the bed, and do it properly. He thrust upwards as she pounded down and it took them no time to achieve bliss. She collapsed into him and he wrapped his arms around her as they came down from their explosive orgasms.

"Let's go to the bed." she said.

"You're ready to go already?" he asked.

"Yeah. That bathtub was too small to make that overly enjoyable. Besides I loved being made love to in a bed. It just seems that much more intimate." she said. Nathan smiled at her, and she stood up, feeling him leave her body. She grabbed a towel and dried off, when she was done, she passed the towel to Nathan and he copied her actions. When he was dry, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied kissing him again. He lifted her, so she could wrap her arms around his waist. He carried her over to the bed where he laid her in the middle of it. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life than Haley laying in the bed naked with her small but defined baby bump visible. He was sure she was going to get even more beautiful, the more pregnant she got. He hovered over top of her and she reached done to grab his cock.

"Hales." he moaned. She started pumping him, and she felt him grow to full tumescence. He ran his finger along here slit to check her readiness. When he deemed her wet enough he slid into her, pausing when he was fully sheathed inside of her, to savour the feeling of being so intimately joined. She hooked her legs around his waist so give him greater access to her pleasure spots. Haley moaned when he hit one of his most sensitive spots, and he reached down to rub her clit, trying to push her to the edge. She loved the feelings he was emitting in her. She loved this. He could feel his cock twitching, and he knew he wasn't far off. Nathan bent his head and suck on her breast, causing a primal moan to escape her throat. The tight coil in the pit of her stomach was slowly unravelling and once he rolled a nipple in his mouth and pinched her clit at the same time the coil just snapped and she rode out the waves of her passion. Nathan came short minutes later. They laid entwined in a lovers embrace for several minutes after they both came down from their highs. When he finally pulled out of her, she felt a loss. Personally, she thought she could live happily just making love with him all day long, everyday. It was by far the highlight of her day. When went into the bathroom to clean up, she laid in the bed, happier than she could ever remember being.

Six oclock came and Nathan and Haley were waiting in the lobby for her parents. When she seen their car pull up, she took Nathan's hand and took him to the car. The teenagers hopped in the backseat.

"Hey sweetheart." her dad said when she slid in.

"Hi daddy." Haley greeted, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"How are you Nathan." Jimmy asked.

"I'm great." he replied. They drove to the restaurant and Haley realized how much she really missed her mom and dad. She remembered all the great times they had together. By the time her parents had driven them back to the hotel, Haley couldn't remember ever having a night any better than the one she just shared with her family.


	19. Chapter 19

this chapter is quite dark. but we finally see the end of something. hope you enjoy it regardless of its lack of Naleyness. this chapter was hard to write. but the dark stuff is over with now thankfully. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly and soon enough everyone was back on a bus heading to Tree Hill. Nathan was relieved to be leaving Charlotte for the main purpose of getting Haley away from Grant. He had never hated one person more his entire life and he really hoped his dad found something legal to do with him.

Meanwhile, Dan Scott was sitting locked in his office. During the weekend he had broke into Brooke's house and stolen all the pictures Haley had of herself after the attack. She had told him that she had them because she always wanted to remember how she felt afterwards. Dan figured they were the perfect attack. He needed proof and this was the perfect proof. But while searching through all Haley's stuff he found something he wished he had never had to see, that he was glad Haley had yet to see. While searching for the pictures he found a brown manila envelope that was unopened. What he found inside the envelope was the perfect weapon to use against Grant Henderson. The pervert had taken pictures of his attack on Haley while it was happening. Pictures and a video, as much as he didn't want to, he had to watch the video, he needed to know exactly what was on that tape. The pictures were enough to make Dan Scott gag, and he now wanted this kid dead. The things he did to the mother of his grandbaby were horrible. It was a wonder that she recovered at all. At the bottom of the envelope there was a note folded in half, the writing was messy but legible.

_Haley:_

_You and I both know that I'm not sorry for what I did. But if you ever come here and tell ANYONE what happened between us, I will finish the job. You know I mean it. I was capable of doing what I did to you in the first place. Need any reminders. There's a tape and some pictures in the envelope. Watch them. I thoroughly enjoyed them. I found it kind of kinky, especially the way you screamed my name in pain. Sex is best when its only myself being pleasured. You taught me that baby. Baby you brought this upon yourself so don't blame me. All you had to do was fuck me, and this wouldn't have happened to you. And I repeat if you tell anyone about this, I will come after you. You wont know when and you wont know where. As I finish please know that as this moment I am listening to you scream while I hit your face over and over again. Enjoy my gifts baby, may them make you think of me._

_Yours truly, _

_Grant._

Dan read and reread the note, his hatred for him growing quickly. At this point the didn't care if he spent the rest of his life in prison, he was going to hurt Grant Henderson as much as he hurt Haley. Dan went back to his work, assembling an album of before pictures and after pictures while debating his original plan, whether it was still what he really wanted. Dan picked up the phone and dialled Nathan's cell number hoping he would pick up.

"Hello." Dan heard Nathan on the other end.

"Hi son. I have some new developments." Dan said.

"What are they?" Nathan asked quietly.

"The pig filmed and took pictures all the way through the attack. I searched Haley's room at Brooke's house while you were gone, and I found her cache of pictures of after the attack, but I also found an unopened manila envelope with a note and pictures and a tape inside. I don't know if I'll just be able to merely turn him in anymore. I want to cause him as much pain as he caused Haley." Dan said.

"Dad don't do anything okay. Just wait for us to get home, please. Let Haley have a say in this please." he asked.

"Fine. I'll get back to work now." he said hanging up the phone knowing his son was right.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"we need to go to my house when we get back. Dan found something." he said. Haley nodded knowing what he was talking about. The rest of the ride they were silent, Haley remembered all the times this past weekend that Grant was around. It was like he was following her and it quite honestly frightened her. For the entire trip she never went anywhere alone. Always having Nathan or Brooke by her side, knowing they would protect her. The ride back to Tree Hill felt like it took forever, and when they finally arrived Nathan pulled Haley to the car and drove frantically to his house. Once they arrived at Nathan's house, they immediately walked to Dan's office and walked in. Dan turned to face them when they walked in.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Take a seat." he said gesturing to the other chairs in the room. He looked at Haley and hoped she was strong enough for what he had to say.

"Okay, now first of all I need to confess something to Haley. While you guys were away, I broke into Brooke's house and took all the pictures you had of the after effects of the attack, but while I was taking those I came across something else." he said.

"What?" she asked not really caring he was in possession of the pictures.

"I found this." he said producing the envelope.

"I remember that. I got it in the mail a few days after I moved here. I never opened it, what was inside?" she asked.

"Grant, sent you this, it was an exposé more or less of that night. He wrote you a note, and throughout the entire attack he had cameras set up and using a video camera he videotaped it all. He made a sex tape of you." he said handing her the envelope.

"Oh my God." she said. Nathan rubbed circles on her spine trying to calm her. He hated Grant almost as much as he loved Haley. She shoved the envelope back at Dan.

"I don't want to see it. I cant." she said.

"The letter basically says that he will come after you again. And that he's not sorry. that's why I need to take care of this as soon as possible. I'm going to Charlotte tonight regardless. A very large part of me wants to kill him but I also want him to live and regret what he did." he said.

"what if he gets released from prison?" Haley asked.

"Then I will kill him. For right now, I think I just want him arrested. I think you and Nathan should come with me though." he suggested. Haley nodded weakly, realizing she really didn't have much of a choice. Dan nodded and Haley walked out of the room, deciding to call Brooke and tell her what's happening. Brooke was obviously worried about Haley but told her to do what she needed to. Brooke knew as well as anyone that Haley needed Grant out of her life permanently. Haley, Nathan and Dan left a little bit later.

The drive to Charlotte was long and tiresome. Haley sat in the backseat by herself so she could sleep along the way, and Nathan and Dan talked in the front seat.

"why are you so involved in this?" Nathan wondered.

"Because you are my son. And this is your girlfriend, mother of your child, mother of my grandchild. This makes her family, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. End of story." he said staring straight ahead at the road.

"Why did we have to come dad?" Nathan asked, really not wanting Haley near Grant.

"Because I need Haley to tell the police about her side of the story. The pictures and the tape make a very clear picture but they'll still want to hear her testimony." he explained.

"Oh. Do you think we'll catch him?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. If we don't, I will hunt him down and I will kill him. I'm a patient man when I have to be and I will wait for my moment." he said. Nathan lapsed into silence, silently happy that Dan was on their side. With Dan Scott on their side there was no way they couldn't lose.

When they arrived in Charlotte, Dan immediately drove to the police station, he brought in his evidence while Nathan walked in with Haley, who was still trying to wake up. Going to Charlotte up and back in one day was tiring, and Haley's pregnancy made it that much worse. She really just wanted to go home and sleep in either hers or Nathan's bed and forget all this happened. But she couldn't do that, she needed to get this over with now and forever. They followed Dan as he walked with a purpose right up to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Actually yes. I would like to report a rape and attack." he said.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find a detective. Just take a seat." she said pointing to a row of chairs. The three of them went to sit down and wait. The wait was short as a short balding man came out to meet them.

"Hello, I'm Detective Collins, your reporting the attack?" he asked Dan.

"Yes, that's us." Dan said including Haley and Nathan in it.

"Alright, I'll take you to an interview room and you can tell me what you know." he said. Nathan, Haley and Dan followed Detective Collins to an empty room where they all sat down.

"Does anyone want anything to drink before we begin?" he asked before they sat down.

"I'll take a water please." Haley spoke up, feeling terrified.

"For sure. Does everyone else want some water as well?" he asked. Dan and Nathan nodded yes and the detective left the room. Nathan squeezed Haley's shoulder as she was visibly shaking.

"Baby its okay. We're here for you. We're going to get him finally. Everything's going to be okay. You don't need to be afraid." he said. The detective walked in bearing three bottles of water and passed them around.

"Okay, Mr Scott tell me what you know." the detective urged.

"Okay, my daughter in law Haley was attacked a few months ago. Attacked and raped, I finally convinced her to go get some help." he said.

"Uh huh, are you Haley?" he asked Haley. "Yes." Haley said weakly.

"Okay. Is what this man says true?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Okay. Now I could ask you what happened but that would be useless as I couldn't use that evidence anyway as it happened months ago. Do you have anything else?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I have all the proof you need right here. The pig Grant Henderson taped it all." he said passing over the envelope. Detective Collins started going through the after pictures before going through the other pictures.

"This is really graphic, but we don't have a face, we cant prove its him." the Detective said frowning.

"Then watch the tape." Dan suggested.

"he taped it?" Collins asked disgusted.

"Yes." Dan said.

"Okay. I'm assuming you don't want to see the tape as you were either the victim or the people protecting her?" he asked.

"That would be correct. Haley doesn't need to see that. Going through it once was more than enough." Dan said.

"Okay. I'll take it into the other room, watch just enough to get a face then come back to you." he said leaving the room, shutting it on his way out. Haley's shaking had gotten worse and she was clearly on the verge of breaking down. Nathan wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. He knew this was bad for the pregnancy, the stress could harm the baby. She went into his arms willingly and broke down. She clutched onto him while she sobbed relentlessly. Nathan comforted her until the detective came back in a few minutes later, completely pale.

"Did you see his face?" Dan asked.

"Yes. I have enough to bring Grant Henderson in and arrest him for this cruel act. What he did to you was sick. Do you have any ideas where he might be?" he asked Haley.

"Um, probably his moms restaurant." she said.

"Oh, do you know where that is?" he asked.

"Yes." she weakly. "Okay. Then can you head there. I think Mr Scott you should stay here, as he might get spooked seeing you there. If Nathan, and Haley can just go, that would be great." he suggested. Haley nodded weakly and Nathan took her hand and walked with her out of the room. Dan followed and sat down in a chair out in the waiting room. Nathan drove Dan's car to the restaurant they were at a couple days earlier and walked in. Loretta was standing behind the counter and Grant was sitting on a stool at the counter. Loretta didn't smile when they walked in, she just stared. Grant watched them with a smirk on his face. He couldn't do anything with Nathan there, but it shouldn't be too hard to lure her away, he thought. The restaurant went on the way it usually had, while Nathan sent a text message to Detective Collins saying he was in fact there. A couple minutes later a group of four officers stormed the restaurant Detective Collins leading the pack.

"Grant Henderson, you are under arrest for the rape and assault on Haley James." he said walking right over to Grant. Loretta shrank back and sunk to the floor, seeing her son get cuffed. Grant didn't fight, he knew it was over. Haley leaned into Nathan. After Grant was hauled away Nathan drove Haley back to the police station where Dan was waiting. When they arrived the police were just booking Grant, while Dan watched happily. When they sat down, Grant snuck a look at Haley, he couldn't believe she did this. He was so sure she would never confess or anything. He watched as she sat, face buried in Nathan's shirt, Nathan and Dad watched as Grant was hauled away where he would spend the next while locked up behind bars, where he belonged. Haley cried in Nathan's arms, so relieved that her nightmare was finally over.


	20. Chapter 20

enjoy the short smut filled chapter. let me know what you think. There's not a lot of chapters left in this story. Not sure how many yet. hope you enjoy. :)

PS i own nothing

* * *

As she watched Grant being hauled away Haley felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She hadn't felt this free, this safe in a long time. He was gone. Grant was really gone. She seen Loretta sitting on a chair on the other side of the room with her head in her hands. Haley squeezed Nathan's and walked over to her, taking the seat on the other side of her. Loretta looked up when Haley sat down. "I'm sorry Haley. I didn't realize he actually did that to you. The detective told me he had concrete proof saying he did hurt you." she said staring at Haley.

"It's okay. I'm just glad its over." Haley said. Loretta placed her head in her hands again and sobbed. Haley placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"It's okay Loretta. He's better of in here." she tried to assure the older woman. Nathan walked over.

"Hales, we should probably get going." he said. Haley nodded and stood up.

"Goodbye Loretta." she said walking away.

The drive back to Tree Hill was silent, no one knew what to say. As they neared Tree Hill Haley sat up.

"I think I should spend tonight with Brooke. It's just that we haven't had a true girly sleepover in such a long time and I missed it." she said.

"That's a good plan. I know Brooke missed the old you." Nathan said.

"It's funny I can actually feel her resurfacing. She's finally coming back with Grant gone. Thank you Mr Scott, for helping me with this." she said.

"It's no problem Haley. You're family. I'm just glad its over with." he said. Once back in Tree Hill Dan dropped Haley off at Brookes. She kissed Nathan goodbye before walking into the house.

"Haley?" Brooke called. She walked down the stairs to see her best friend standing by the door.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said walking forward to hug her friend.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"He's in jail." she said smiling.

"Oh thank God. What are you doing here? I totally thought you'd be with Nathan having totally hot "Thank God this is over" sex?" Brooke asked.

"Nah. I figured I wanted to have a girly sleepover with my best friend first. Ice cream, manicures, pedicures, chick flicks." she said.

"That's sounds amazing." Brooke said hugging her friends.

"I know. This is the first time since I moved here, that I fully let it all go." she said.

"Good, lets go get some ice cream and start watching movies." Brooke said. Once they were done they assembled blankets and pillows on the floor. For the rest of the night. The next morning Haley woke up legs tangled on the floor with Brooke's. Haley unwound herself from Brooke's legs and got up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"Shower." Haley answered.

"Oh. You should go give boytoy a sexy wakeup call." she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Haley said.

"I'll see you tonight. You have to come back here tonight, I want to have another girls night with you." she said.

"Fine. I'll spend the morning in various sexual positions with Nathan, then I'll come home to you and watch girly movies again. Sounds good?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect." she said waving her friend away. Haley drove to Nathans and walked right in. Dan and Deb were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Haley. You're here early." Dan said.

"Yeah, I came to visit Nathan." she said coyly.

"You have fun. Deb and I are leaving anyways." he said.

"Oh." Haley said.

"Yeah, Dan is taking me out for a romantic breakfast and day out just together. We are trying to fix everything after I found out what he did for you." she said.

"Yeah, Dan is the big reason why Grant is behind bars right now." she said.

"We'll head out now. Don't have too much fun up there." he said.

"Oh don't worry. I'm pregnant therefore tired." she said.

"Bye Haley." he said waving. Haley made her way up the stairs until she was stopped outside Nathan's room. She opened the door to find him sprawled across his bed. She smiled at the sight. Haley moved to sit on the edge of Nathan's bed and kissed him softly.

"Wakeup." she called softly. He didn't respond so she kissed him again.

"Wakeup. We have this big huge house all to ourselves all day, I want to get some use out of it." she said smirking. He still didn't respond.

"I guess I'll go home and hang out by myself. Since you wont give me what I want." she said standing up. Before she could get up, he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist not allowing her to move.

"Cant a guy get a bit more sleep?" he asked.

"That depends on if he wants his extremely horny girlfriend to deal with her problem by herself." she said.

"Hell no." he said pulling her on top of him on the bed. He fused their lips together and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. She moved her legs so she could straddle him. He rolled them over and gently placed some of his weight on top of her kissing her tenderly. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it. Her hands rested on his bare chest while he devoured her mouth. His hands snaked up under her shirt and started pulling it over her head. He undid the front clasp on her bra and threw that across the room. While one hand caressed her breast the other ran a hand over her tiny baby bump that had just made itself visible. She started trying to wriggle out of her pants, and he aided her movements pulling them down her legs.

"You're beautiful." he said before kissing her again. Her hands trailed along his back giving herself into the delicious sensations he evoked in her. Needing the air he broke away from her lips, but his lips never left her skin, he kissed down her chest all the way down her stomach planting a small kiss on her baby bump, before hooking her legs over his shoulder. He ran the tip of his tongue over her drenched slit and she moaned in response. He sucked her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. The sensation made Haley tremble. She couldn't believe how his tongue made her feel. It had never felt like this. He licked and nibbled on her folds loving the taste of her.

"Nathan. Nathan I'm gonna cum." she said panting. He proceeded to suck her clit harder than before and she came under him, her juices flowing around his mouth. After he licked her clean he raised himself up to look in her eyes. Her skin was slightly flushed and he thought she looked completely ravished. He wasn't done yet though, he wanted to make this the most sexually satisfying day she had ever had. When she caught her breath she sat up and kissed him. She pushed him back on the mattress before straddling his hips.

"That was so amazing." she said kissing him feverishly. She got up and moved off the bed before grabbing his shorts and pulling them to the floor. She watched as he sprang to attention and she licked her lips and the sight of him. Just seeing him so erect turned her on again. She had just had one of the most amazing orgasms she had ever had and yet she still wanted more. She climbed up the bed and straddled his thighs. She sat up so she could see his face as she pleasured him. Her wet heat touching his thighs was very arousing and he had a hard time concentrating on Haley. She took him in her hands and started pumping. Her pace was slow and comfortable, he knew she was teasing him.

"Fuck Haley speed up." he said his erection growing painful. Instead of speeding up, he felt her remove her hands completely.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You wont let me play my game." she mock pouted.

"Fine. I'll just do it myself." he said. She watched as he took hold of his cock and started pumping. The tip was poking teasingly out from the his hands and she leaned forward and planted a kiss to the tip, before running her tongue around it. Nathan removed one hand and so give her more of him to play with. She stilled his hand on his cock with her hand and moved it to her breast. He started squeezing and fondling in her breast while she took him in her mouth and sucked. With her hand she squeezed his balls rhythmically. She licked a bead of pre cum from the tip before taking him back in her mouth. He continued fondling her breast while she performed her oral magic.

"Baby, baby I'm coming." he said, just before he erupted in her mouth. She sat up and smiled at him. He grabbed her waist pulling her towards him again.

"Still not satisfied?" she asked knowing what he wanted.

"Of course not. I'm never completely satisfied. I always want more of you." he said hovering over her. She loved how quickly he rebounded after an intense orgasm, and she wasn't surprised to see he was completely ready for him. She opened her legs for him and he nestled into the cradle of her body, his erection poking against her centre.

"I want you." she said.

"Want me to what?" he asked wanting to hear her say something dirty.

"I want you to fuck me." she said. He smiled at her before she grabbed his cock to guide it to her entrance. She trailed it around her opening before pulling it away completely. He loved the feeling of her hands on his cock and he loved the teasing feeling of his cock grazing her folds. He could see her biting her lips and he seized them in an intense kiss while she was running his cock all around her womanhood. Not able to take it anymore she placed him at her entrance and he thrust in.

"My God you're pussy is so tight. So wet. God." he said as he began thrusting in and out of her. She moaned his name continuously as he thrust in and out of her tight clutch. He thrust until she came loud her nails digging into his back. He came short thrusts later crying out her name. They laid together limbs tangled as they mutually came down from their highs. Suddenly she unwound herself from his arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shower. Alone." she said. He heard the shower start running. Unable to decide if she was serious or not about the shower alone, he snuck into the bathroom. He seen her in the shower and opened the stall behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ah Nathan. You scared me. I was almost certain you weren't going to come." she said spinning around in his arms to kiss him.

"Are you kidding I always want to cum for you." he said laughing. He pushed her against the shower wall and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips.

"Take me." she said huskily in his ear. Not able to resist her, he trust inside her and started moving immediately. It didn't take them long to reach their mutual climaxes and they came at the same time. When he pulled out of her she set her feet on the floor and kissed him.

"Now why don't you wash me so we can go cuddle up in bed and watch movies and make love all day." she said.

"Sounds perfect." he said. And that was exactly what they did that afternoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Here we go. I hope you like the chapter. it just goes through more of Haley and Brooke's friendship. Hope you enjoy the smut free chapter. hopefully i'll get into writing smut again soon.

* * *

When Dan and Deb returned from their date that morning, they walked in to find Nathan and Haley at the kitchen table eating.

"Hey kids." Deb greeted when they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Nathan greeted.

"So I thought that we could have that party this weekend. How does that sound to you?" Deb asked Haley.

"I think its sounds perfect. I'll just call my mom and dad quickly." Haley said grabbing the cordless phone on the table. The phone rang a couple times before Lydia picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted not recognizing the number.

"Hey mom. It's Haley." she greeted her mom.

"Oh hi honey. Where are you calling from?" she wondered.

"Nathan's house. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come down this weekend. Deb and Dan are throwing a party for us to celebrate the pregnancy. Could you call everyone else too." she asked.

"We'll be there sweetheart. I'll call your brothers and sisters and make them come too. They have to listen to me, I'm their mother." Lydia told Haley.

"Thanks mom. I'll let you go now. I'll see you Saturday." she said hanging up the phone.

"My parents are in. She's just calling my brothers and sisters now." she informed Deb.

"Perfect. Make sure your friends know too. I want everyone you know at the party." Deb said.

"I'll tell Brooke when I go home tonight, and I'll call my friends from Charlotte later." she said.

"Call them now." Deb said eagerly.

"Okay. Haley said dialling the familiar number of Lindsay. Lindsay answered on the second ring.

"Hey Linds it's Haley." Haley greeted. "Oh hi Hales. How are you?" she asked.

"Great. How would you like to come to Tree Hill to visit?" she asked.

"When?" Lindsay asked.

"Saturday. Nathan's parents are having a party to celebrate the baby and our two families joining. I want you to come." she explained.

"I'll be there. Do you want me to tell anyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah. Use your judgement and invite all our friends." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday." she said before hanging up.

"Alright my best Charlotte friend is coming with some of our other friends." Haley said.

"Perfect. The more the merrier." Deb said clapping her hands and pulling out a notebook.

Later that afternoon, Haley decided it was time to get home.

"I have to go. Brooke and I are having a girls night in with chick flicks again. I'll see you tomorrow." she said to Nathan.

"Yeah. I love you Hales." he said kissing her before she walked out.

"Love you too." she said before she climbed in her car. Brooke was waiting in the living room with a pile full of movies when Haley walked in the front door.

"Your home best friend. Did you have a fun day with Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"It was amazing. Deb is having a party Saturday to celebrate everything. You so have to be there." she said sitting down next to Brooke.

"Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You're my best friend Hales." she said hugging her friend.

"I know B Davis. Now let's watch movies." she said. Brooke put the first movie in and pressed play. They put the box of pizza in between them and started eating. The girls laughed and ate while enjoying each others company.

"This is amazing. My life is amazing." Haley said while eating a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream.

"I know it is. Out of everyone I know, you deserve happiness the most Hales." she said hugging her best friend.

"I love you B Davis. Let's watch movies. No tears tonight." Haley instructed.

"Good plan." Brooke agreed. They got back into the movies when someone knocked at the door. Reluctantly Brooke got up and answered the door. She froze when she saw you was at the door.

"Felix. What do you want?" Brooke asked.

"You. Brooke Davis I miss you. I'm sorry for what happened between us. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"No. Felix I cant. You spray-painted "Dyke" on my friends locker. That was low. When I said I never wanted to see you again, I meant it." she said.

"Brooke, please. I'm sorry. And I paid for my mistake. I lost you and I got sent to military school. I miss you Brooke Davis, and you know I'm the only guy for you. Can I please come in and we can talk about this some more?" he begged.

"There's nothing more to say Felix. But fine. You can come in, but that doesn't mean anything. I just know that you're not going to leave until I convince you that I don't want you anymore." Brooke said stepping aside so he could walk in.

"Looks like I missed the party." he mused when he walked into the living room where there were blankets strewn across the room.

"Actually you're interrupting the party Felix." Brooke said taking her seat next to Haley again.

"Brooke, do you think we can talk alone?" he asked eyeing Haley.

"No. Haley is my best friend, and I want her here." Brooke said.

"Fine. You have to forgive, I did it for my sister. You have to understand that." Felix begged.

"No. Felix. I don't have to understand. Haley is like my sister and I would do anything to protect her, but under no circumstances would I ever spray paint "Dyke" on someone's locker to do it." Brooke said incredulously.

"wait. Brooke is this the guy you told me about? The one that spray painted Peyton's locker?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. This is him." Brooke affirmed.

"You told her about it?" Felix accused.

"Yes. Haley is my best friend. I tell her everything. Now Felix there is no possible way I'll ever forgive you, so why don't you just get up and leave." Brooke said pointing to the door.

"Brooke come on. I know you still want me. And I know I still want you. So lets give it one more shot." he asked.

"No Felix. I've moved on. I'm dating someone now. Someone who wouldn't hurt me or any of my friends. Someone who loves me. Some whom I love." she said.

"Who is it?" Felix asked.

"Lucas Scott. My best friend and I here are dating brothers. It doesn't get any better than that. Especially since when Haley and Nathan get married her and I will be sisters." Brooke said excitedly.

"Fine. Just know that someday you're going to wake up and realize that you want me. And I might still be waiting them. But maybe not. I think I'll stay around for a while." he said walking to the front door and shutting it behind him.

"God. What an ass." Brooke ranted when she laid her head across the back of the couch.

"You've definitely dated your fair share of assy men Brookie." Haley remarked.

"I know. Let's just get back to Noah and Allie." Brooke said pressing play again.

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly. When their third movie was over, they shut off the TV and went to bed. When Haley's alarm went off the next day she reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She could hear the shower running which meant that Brooke was already up. Haley walked over to her closet and pulled out her clothes for the day before waiting patiently for Brooke to finish up. It didn't take much longer until Brooke was done. Haley hurt the shower shut of and Brooke open the bathroom door.

"Showers free Hales." Brooke called.

"Okay, thanks Brooke." Haley said walking into the bathroom. A little while later both girls were ready, and walking out the front door. When they arrived at school Nathan and Lucas were sitting at the usual table and both their faces lit up at the sight of their girlfriends walking towards them.

"How was your night?" Nathan asked Haley when she took her spot next to him.

"Amazing. Your's." she answered.

"Good. Dan and I played a little game of one on one, and he never belittled me once. I was impressed." Nathan said.

"Dan is a good man. I mean without him I wouldn't be free of Grant right now." she said.

"I know." Nathan affirmed still having a hard time recognizing his father as a good man. The four were sitting at their table when Felix appeared again.

"Brooke Davis. We meet again." he said smirking when he sat down at the table. Brooke glared at him. Nathan and Lucas stared at him curiously, while Haley watched Brooke for a sign she wanted help getting rid of him.

"Felix I thought I made it clear last night that I never want to see you again." Brooke said.

"You never said that Brooke. You said you weren't into me anymore." he corrected.

"I know what I said. Would you leave please?" she asked.

"I kinda like it here. I mean this is obviously where the popular people sit, and I am popular. I mean look at me." he said smirking.

"Yeah and if Brooke doesn't want you here, we don't want you here. Leave." Haley said.

"Ooh, the best friend talks." he said putting his bag on the empty bench beside him.

"Haley's right. Leave now. Leave Brooke alone." Lucas cut in, putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"You must be the boyfriend. You know what I can give you some lessons on what Brooke Davis likes. You know, I mean sexually." he said the annoying smirk never leaving his face.

"You son of a-" Lucas started until Nathan got up and restrained his brother.

"Yeah, you hold him back." Felix taunted. Brooke walked over and slapped him.

"Leave me alone Felix. Leave now. I don't want you hear. And by the way, Lucas does stuff to me in bed that you wouldn't ever have thought of. You were mediocre where Lucas was A++++++++.." Brooke taunted. Felix stalked away and Nathan released Lucas before going to sit next to Haley again.

"I hate that guy." Lucas muttered.

"Don't worry baby. So do I." Brooke assured her boyfriend. After Felix left, the day went by quickly, as did the rest of the week. Soon enough Saturday came and the day of the party came. Haley couldn't wait to see her family, she missed them.


	22. Chapter 22

i hope you enjoy this chapter. there are only a few chapters left in this story between 2 and 4 left. im not sure yet. let me know what you think.

* * *

Saturday came and Haley was looking forward to the party. She stroked her small bump lovingly while Brooke tore her closet apart.

"Hales, you have to have something in there for you to wear. I know where the hell is that sundress I made you?" she asked.

"It's in there." Haley said. Brooke continued to dig through the closet until she found the garment she was looking for.

"Aha." she said producing the flowery dress.

"There it is. I told you it was there." she said.

"I know you did. Now get dressed, we have to be there in like half an hour." she said leaving the room to get herself dressed. Haley laughed and did as Brooke told her. Both girls made it to the stairs at the same time.

"You look great." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales. You are radiant. You look so beautiful best friend." Brooke said side hugging her friend.

"Thanks Brooke. I feel fat though." she said.

"You are carrying my little niece or nephew. So you get as fat as you need to. You'll always be beautiful." she said reassuring her friend.

"I'm just nervous because my friends from Charlotte are going to be here. Most of them don't even know I'm pregnant." she fretted.

"Well who cares. I am your best friend and I love you. I think you're beautiful. Nathan loves you and thinks your beautiful. No one else really matters." she said squeezing Haley's shoulder and grabbing her keys before walking to the car. Haley followed closely behind her and climbed in the passenger seat of Brooke's car.

"Oh and I thought I'd tell you now, so you don't get any other ideas. I am designing the baby's wardrobe. Right now I'm just designing clothes that would be fine for either sex, but you are finding out what you're having the first chance you get. I need to be prepared for your first child Hales." Brooke said. Haley laughed at the expression on Brooke's face and agreed to her demands.

"Fine. Although I think you're more excited for this baby than Nathan and I are." she said laughing.

"Maybe I am. I don't have to go through it. I just get to witness it." she said.

"That's probably why." Haley agreed. Haley seen all the cars parked outside the beach house and grew more excited. She seen her parents car and Dan and Debs. Lucas and Nathan were there already. So were Jake and Peyton. She could see Lindsay's car and Quinn's car but the others she didn't recognize. When Brooke parked the car, they eager walked into the house. She immediately set out to find Nathan. She could hear him talking and she followed his voice. Haley stopped walking when she saw him talking with her parents, she saw her mom and dad laugh at something he said and the image warmed her heart.

"Hey baby" he said when he turned his head to look at her. She walked over to them and kissed him quickly before hugging her mom and dad.

"Thanks for being here." she said.

"we wouldn't miss this for the world." they told her.

"Neither would I" Quinn said walking over to Haley and pulling her into her arms.

"You look beautiful little sister." she said hugging Haley tightly.

"Thanks so do you. I cant believe you came all the way." she said hugging Quinn tightly.

"Oh it was time to come home anyways. Africa isn't so much fun when you havent seen your family in so long." she said.

"Thanks for being here." Haley said when she pulled away.

" Congratulations." Quinn said when she placed her hands on Haley's belly.

"We're excited. I know I'm still in high school, but it feels right." she said smiling lovingly at Nathan. Haley continued on greeting people. She ran into Lindsay who summoned her over. She was standing with a group of people she was friends with in Charlotte.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." she told Lindsay while leaning in to hug her.

"No problem. I wanted to be here. So did the rest of us." she said.

"Hi everyone." Haley said greeting the people she used to hang out with.

"Nice to see you." one boy said.

"You're pregnant." another one said.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Who's the father?" the same boy asked.

"My boyfriend Nathan." Haley said uncomfortably, considering she was talking to Grant's best friend Damien. Damien had not supported anything that Grant had done, but he had a burning hatred for Nathan, for reasons that were left unexplained.

"Nathan. I hate that name." Damien said. Haley laughed uncomfortably. She and Damien had been tentative friends while she was dating Grant. She really wished that Lindsay hadn't invited him

"I know you do." she said brushing it off. It was going well until Nathan walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Damien West. What brings you to my town, and this party?" he asked seeing his rival.

"Haley's my friend. What are you doing here Scott?" he asked glaring at him.

"Haley's my girl. And this party is celebrating our baby." he said bragging slightly.

"You and Nathan Scott?" he spluttered in shock.

"Yeah. You reacted almost as bad as Grant did." she said laughing.

"I hate him." he said before turning away.

"Im gonna go talk to people." Nathan said kissing her once before leaving her alone to talk to her Charlotte friends. Haley watched him walk away before turning back to her friends. "I'm so in love." she said dreamily.

"I can see that." Lindsay said.

"He is so perfect." she said.

"So I guess I wont ever be able to convince you to come home?" she asked.

"I am home." Haley answered before hugging her once more before walking off to talk to others. She socialized and caught up with so many people. Haley had to remind herself to thank Dan and Deb for this later. They went to a lot of trouble to set this party up. The food was perfect, the music was perfect. Everything was just perfect. She was walking through the party when she ran into Nathan.

"Ah, here you are. I was looking for you. I think we should sneak away for a little bit. Find somewhere quiet so we can be alone for a little while." he whispered in her ear.

"You really want to ditch our party?" she asked him.

"Not permanently. Just for a little while. We could go to my bedroom." he told her.

"We could. But we're not going to." she said kissing him quickly before walking away. Nathan laughed and walked in the opposite direction, deciding to talk to his Uncle Cooper for a while.

"You look happy Nate." Cooper told him.

"I am happy Coop. Life is pretty damn great right now." he said smiling at his uncle.

"I'm happy for you Nate. I hope it all works out for you guys." he said honestly.

"It will. I'm sure of it." Nathan said.

Haley was walking through the party when she saw Lindsay waving her over. She sighed and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to deal with Damien again. Damien was an ass and she didn't want to deal with him. Haley understood now why she had invited him, it was clear that they were together, the idea made Haley sick. She couldn't believe that her friend was dating the best friend of the guy that raped her. It seemed wrong somehow. When Lindsay seen Haley snub her, she walked over to her.

"What's wrong with you Haley? Now that your living here, and dating the captain of the Ravens, and having his baby, you're better than us?" she asked disbelieving.

"That's not it Linds." she said.

"I think that's exactly it." Lindsay said.

"No its not. I just didn't want Damien here." Haley admitted.

"Damien is my boyfriend. My boyfriend. It's okay that your boyfriend is here. And its okay that Brooke's boyfriend is here. Why isn't it okay that my boyfriend is here?" she asked incredulously.

"It's mine, and Brooke's boyfriends that are throwing this party. And if you remember correctly Damien was Grants best friend. I don't trust him." she said.

"fine then don't trust him. We'll just leave." Lindsay said walking away. Haley sighed, and walked in the opposite direction. Looking for someplace quiet where she could think, she started climbing the stairs. She let herself in Nathan 's room and flopped down on the bed.

"Hey Brooke, have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked when he ran into her while on his search.

"I seen her arguing with Lindsay earlier. I would check upstairs. She tends to go and think after arguing with someone, especially someone she's friends with." Brooke said.

"Okay, thanks Brooke." he said running up the stairs. He walked to his bedroom, and he opened the door. He seen Haley laying across the bed, her stomach protruding into the air. She didn't hear him come in, her eyes were closed and her breathing even. Gently, he laid down on the bed beside her and took her hand in his. She smiled when he did this and rolled over to face him.

"Why are you hiding up here?" he asked looking in her eyes.

"I had a fight with Lindsay. I just wanted someplace quiet." she said. He traced patterns on her palm which made her sigh.

"What did you fight about?" he asked.

"You. How I've changed since I came here." she explained.

"Ah. About Damien West?" he asked.

"Yeah. Him too." Haley admitted.

"Well, the way I see it. This is your home now Hales, and it doesn't really matter what they think." he told her.

"You're right of course." she said smiling, while staring into his blue eyes.

"Of course I am." he told her smiling at her. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that started out soft and tender but ended up getting hotter and more visceral as they went on. She raised herself up so she could hover over him, and his hands trailed up her side, and across her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss.

"I want you." she said.

"I want you too." he said. She nodded and went back to kissing him. Kissing him always made her feel so much better. The way his lips moved over hers, made her forget that she ever had any problems at all. She could willingly spend all her time kissing him. He gently rolled them until she was under him, his erection pressing into her belly.

"This will have to be quick." he warned her.

"I know. We'll have time for slow and tender later." she agreed.

"Good." he said pushing her dress up around her waist and pulling her panties that were already drenched in her fluid down her legs. He pushed his pants down just enough to free his erection, before placing himself at her entrance. She brought her head up so she could kiss him feverishly, and she raised her hips telling him without words what she needed. Giving her what she wanted, he pushed inside of her in one thrust, before immediately starting to move. Her nails trailed around his shirt covered shoulders and down his back, loving the feel of his muscles under his shirt. They broke the kiss the need for air becoming too desperate. Their bodies never missed a beat, and Haley could feel her orgasm building quickly.

"I'm close Nathan." she said as he pushed her ever closer to bliss.

"Me too." he grunted as he continued to trust within her. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit trying to push her even closer to the edge. Haley was moaning unintelligibly and Nathan could feel how close she was. He thrust a few more times before her muscles fluttered around his shaft as she came. Her orgasm brought on his and he soared into oblivion right behind her. When they regained their strength, they readjusted their clothing and kissed once before Nathan opened the door and took her hand. Together they walked back downstairs.

"There you guys are. We've been looking for you. Brooke told us to give you some time." Dan said seeing his son and his girlfriend coming down the stairs.

"Sorry Mr Scott. I had a fight with one of my friends, and I needed some quiet. Nathan came to find me and he made me feel better about it." she explained.

"That's good. And Haley its Dan." he said smiling at the young girl that was carrying his grandchild.

"Dan." she said smiling. Together they went off to mingle some more. Haley loved introducing him to her family. They all accepted him happily and that made Haley happy. She loved seeing them all getting along. Haley heard the front door open and was curious as to who was coming in. she was surprised to see her grandma standing at the door.

"Grandma, I didn't expect you to show up." she said standing in front of her.

"Haley, I know I said some things to you over the phone when you called me to invite me here. And I shouldn't have said those things sweetie. If you're happy, I'm happy." she said holding her arms open so she could hug her granddaughter. Haley walked to her grandma and hugged her.

"I love you Haley." her grandma said.

"I love you too Grandma." she said. The party went off as a success. And Haley really enjoyed seeing her family again. It was hard to only see most of them once a year and she hoped to see them more often. Later that evening when she was crawling into her bed at Brooke's house with her best friend beside her, she realized just how blessed she truly was. She had the best, best friend in the whole world. She had a wonderful family and the most perfect boyfriend in the world. And in a few months they would have the most perfect baby in the world. And Haley couldn't wait. She couldn't wait to be a mother. While she was nervous for it, she was more excited. She knew that this baby would fix everything that had ever happened in her life. This baby would fix everything.


	23. Chapter 23

i apologize for this chapter ahead of time. but i thought things have been too lovey dovey for our dear Naley lately so i kinda wrecked that. regardless, i hope you like the chapter. it was so hard to write, i hate writing unhappy Naley. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing.

* * *

Haley was sitting at the table in Brooke's kitchen reading a letter from the Charlotte law offices.

"What is it best friend." Brooke asked taking a seat across from her, with her cup of coffee.

"A letter. They want me to be at Grant's trial. They said I don't need to testify, but they would really appreciate it if I did." she said sighing.

"Are you going to go?" Brooke asked.

"I have to. I think firmly seeing him in custody will end it completely." she said.

"Nathan's not going to like it." Brooke said.

"I know. I'm really dreading telling him." she agreed.

Haley survived the day at school, all the while under the worried glance of Brooke, and the confused glance of Nathan. Nathan and Haley were walking hand in hand down by the docks, their hands swinging in between them.

"Okay, you're really freaking me out here. What's going on Hales?" he asked concerned.

"Um… nothing." she said uncertainly.

"Yes there is. There is something on your mind." he said squeezing her hand and pulling her to a stop on the dock.

"I cant really hide anything from you. I got a letter in the mail today. I'm supposed to go to Charlotte for Grant's trial. They want me to testify." she explained gauging his reaction.

"Absolutely not." he said writing it off automatically.

"It's my decision Nathan. You don't get to make it for me." she said.

"You're not going to Charlotte. I don't want you seeing him ever again." he said dropping her hand.

"Don't act like that. Let's talk about it somewhere else. I don't want to have this discussion in public." she said.

"Fine. Let's go to your place." he said. She nodded and they walked to the car, without touching. They didn't talk at all on the way to the car. Haley was mad because Nathan was trying to control her life. And Nathan was mad because it seemed like Haley was considering going to see him. Haley saw that Brooke's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant that she wasn't home, which was good. Nathan parked the car and Haley hopped out and made her way to the door, with Nathan following behind her.

Nathan followed her into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You understand right? You're not going to Charlotte." he said closing the subject.

"And you understand? You're not the boss of me." she said taking a drink out of the bottle not really wanting to fight with him.

"You cant go to Charlotte. My dad and I put so much effort into keeping you away from him, and now you're throwing that away. That's really selfish." he said.

"Selfish? You didn't just call me selfish. The way you're acting right now Nathan, is selfish. You're thinking of yourself and that's crap." she said slamming the bottle down on the counter.

"whatever. But all I can say is that I'm not letting you go to Charlotte. No way in hell." he said.

"And I'm telling you, that I am going to Charlotte and you can just deal with it." she said.

"That's bullshit Haley, and you know it. Why do you even want to go back there?" he asked growing angrier.

"Just because. You wouldn't understand." she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Know what I think? I think you miss Grant. I think you want to be with him. And I think I'm just a replacement. And if that's the case how do I even know if that child is mine? Answer that." he said.

"I cannot believe you just said that. I cant believe you would think that." she said her eyes widening in anger at him.

"Just answer the question Haley." he said standing up.

"You're an ass. Just get out of here." she said standing up also.

"No. Answer the question." he said.

"Get the hell out of here. Don't talk to me. Don't try to see me. Just leave me alone." she said pointing to the door. Brooke walked in at that moment and could sense the tension a mile away.

"Whoa. What's going on in here?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing. Nathan was just leaving." Haley said turning around and walking up the stairs. Brooke raised her eyebrows at Nathan, and Nathan just turned and walked out. Having a fairly good idea of what the fight was about, Brooke walked upstairs to Haley's room, where she was sitting in the center of the bed throwing a little stress ball at the wall.

"So I take it you told him?" she clarified.

"I did. And right now, I don't care if I ever see him again." she said.

"You don't mean that Hales." Brooke said.

"Yes I think I do. You didn't hear the things he said about me." she said stopping throwing the ball.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He thinks I'm still into Grant. He thinks the baby might be Grants." she said breaking down for the first time. Brooke sat there in shock, comforting her friend. She couldn't believe he could hurt her best friend like that.

"I have to go out Hales. Will you be okay on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just have something to take care of. By the way, I'll come with you to Charlotte Wednesday." Brooke assured her friend.

"Thanks. At this point I don't expect to ever talk to Nathan again. He can go to hell for all I care." she said angrily, with tears still rolling down her face. Brooke nodded sadly and left the room.

She did the 10 minute drive to Nathan's house in five minutes. She walked up the walkway and started pounding on the door. Lucas opened the door and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend on his doorstep.

"Hey, pretty girl." he said leaning in to kiss him. She let him kiss her but then pulled away.

"Where's your brother. We need to talk." she said angrily. Lucas was confused at the tone she had taken.

"He's upstairs. He's pissed though. I think he had a fight with Haley." Lucas said warning her against going to see him.

"Well then it's a perfect fit. Because I'm pissed too. He and Hales, had a fight, and I could kill him with my bare hands right now." she said.

"What'd he do?" Lucas asked.

"I'll talk to you later. Right now I have a duty to my best friend to take it out on Nathan." she said. She brushed past Lucas and made her way upstairs to Nathan's room. Not bothering to knock she barged in. he was sitting on his bed in practically the same position Haley was, except he was throwing a basketball at the wall.

"what do you want Brooke? Haley send you.?" he asked not wanting to talk to her.

"You're an ass. What would make you say those things to Haley?" she said, trying to keep her anger under control.

"How do I know its not true? You don't know that." he said.

"I trusted you with her. I trusted you with my best friends heart. And you betrayed that trust Nathan." Brooke yelled.

"How did I betray anything. She betrayed me." he yelled back. "what the hell are you talking about? If you think by ending this for good, going to watch Grant being thrown behind bars for a long time betraying you, you need some help." she said calming down a little.

"Whatever Brooke." he said.

"You know I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to tell you that's its over for you and Haley. She told me about as much. You hurt her too bad this time. You accused her of going back to the guy that raped her, and you went too far. She hates you." Brooke said before walking out of the room. Brooke met Lucas at the bottom of the stairs.

"I heard you guys yelling." Lucas said.

"I know. I didn't mean to go off, but you know that Haley is the most important person in my life, and he royally screwed up." she said.

"Does she really hate him?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. She didn't say it out loud, but I can tell by the way she's acting, and the look in her eyes. She had the same look in her eyes when she talks about Grant. Except this time its worse, she never loved Grant, and she was never pregnant with Grants baby." Brooke said. Lucas nodded and pulled Brooke to him.

"I love you Brooke." he said.

"I love you too. But I have to go." she said kissing him softly.

Brooke drove home and immediately went upstairs to Haley's room. Haley seemed better than she had when Brooke had left.

"You seem better." Brooke noted.

"I am. I've decided that if he would act like he did, then he's not worth my anger or my tears. He's almost as bad as Grant." she said.

"I know. I went and yelled at him for you." Brooke said. Haley nodded, and turned to her best friend.

"Can we leave Tree Hill today? I don't want to be here anymore." she said. Brooke nodded and pulled her friend in for another hug, knowing she needed her right now.

"Of course. Pack a bag, and I'll go pack mine. We'll leave when we're done here." she assured Haley. Haley nodded and pulled her duffel bag out of the closet.

While Brooke was in her room, she called Lucas to tell him the plan. He wasn't too happy about it, but he understood that Brooke needed to do it for Haley. That was the kind of friend Brooke was. That was the kind of friendship Brooke and Haley had. Lucas vacillated between telling Nathan that they were leaving, but didn't know how to approach the conversation. A little while later Haley and Brooke were on the road, on their way away from Tree Hill. At that point, all Haley needed was to get away. Away from Tree Hill. Away from her life. And most of all, away from Nathan.

Nathan was upstairs, the words Brooke had spoken to him still ringing in his ears. He knew they were true. After the way he had acted, he knew they were over. He was still mad at her, but he wasn't mad enough that he wanted them to be over. He thought about calling her, but changed his mind, knowing he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. He saw Lucas enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey." he said sitting up on the bed.

"What's up Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Not much. We should go out tonight." Nathan said.

"Where?" Lucas wondered.

"I don't know. But I want to get drunk." he said.

"Is that a good idea Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Why the hell not?" Nathan answered standing up.

"Alright." Lucas answered.

Later that night at the bar in town that they knew accepted their fake ID's, Nathan was downing shot after shot of liquor. Lucas was worried about him, he was drinking so much. He knew it was his way of coping with the pain of losing Haley. Nathan was slowly drinking himself into a stupor, while he watched Lucas toy with the same beer he was drinking when the arrived. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a gorgeous redhead sit down at the bar. He felt her eyes on him when she sat down, and felt a burst of pride. Getting up he walked over to where she was sitting before taking the stool right next to her.

"What's your name?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Rachel. Your?" she asked flirting.

"Nathan." he answered.

"So Nathan, do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he answered.


	24. Chapter 24

hope you enjoy this totally depressing chapter. i hated writing it, but didnt mind how it came out despite the depressing nature of it. Hope you all enjoy it. hope it made up for the horrible ending of the last one. sorry for the lack of updates recently, i havent been feeling all the inspired lately. but i found some of that inspiration tonight. Now i admittedly know very little about the legal system, so everything court related was made up off the top of my head. so i apologize for any mistakes. i didnt have time to proofread by the time this chapter was posted it was bedtime as i work early in the morning tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the reviews, they make my day.

PS i own nothing. Just my ideas.

* * *

Rachel took Nathan to her house, but they minute he stepped across the threshold, he knew it was wrong. As much as he wanted to he couldn't push that thought from his head. It was there flashing randomly like a warning light "this is wrong. This is wrong."

"Are you coming?" she asked him from part way up the stairs.

"I cant. I have to go." he said before turning and walking out the front door. He began walking in the direction his house was in before giving up and calling Lucas.

"Hey Luke, I need a ride." he said.

"Nate, where are you? I looked up and you were gone. I've been searching." he said.

"I don't know where I am. I went home with some girl." he said.

"Nate…" Lucas started in a disapproving tone.

"Don't start Lucas. I didn't do anything, I couldn't do that to Haley even if we are in fact over. I couldn't hurt her like that." he said.

"I know. Do you see anything familiar around you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm drunk Luke I can barely see straight. But I think I can see the mall up ahead." he said.

"Perfect." Lucas said before disconnecting the call. A couple minutes later Lucas pulled up beside Nathan, and Nathan climbed in the car.

"Thanks for picking me up." he said.

"It's what brothers are for. Now what are you going to do about Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Wait, and hope that when she gets home, she wants to see me." he said.

"That's a stupid idea Nate. You need to go to Charlotte Thursday and be there when she goes to the trial despite how stupid you think it is that she wants to be there." Lucas said.

"You think I should go." he said.

"Yeah, and I think you know that you have to go, or else you may never be able to fix this. You screwed up Nate, and you know it." Lucas said firmly.

"Will you come with me? I don't think I can face her alone. I said some pretty cruel things to her." he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, for the sole reason that I make sure you actually go see her. You're not avoiding this." he said firmly.

Haley and Brooke arrived at her parents house late that evening. Haley knocked on the front door, trying to pull herself together before her parents opened the door. She has just pulled herself together when her mom opened the door.

"Haley-Bob what are you doing here?" her mom asked surprised to see her daughter.

"Grant's trial is Thursday, and I wanted to be here for it." Haley said leaving out her fight with Nathan.

"Oh, get in here. We missed her sweetheart." Lydia said pulling her pregnant daughter into her arms.

"I missed you too mom, but I'm kinda tired, would it be okay if Brooke and I just went up to bed?" Haley asked her mom.

"Oh of course. We'll talk in the morning." she said ushering the girls upstairs.

"Thanks mom." Haley said.

"Good night Mrs James." Brooke said following Haley up the stairs.

"Brooke would you like the spare room, or do you want to room with Haley?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, staying with Haley is more than fine. We've always enjoyed the nights we spent together." Brooke said smiling, and trying to hide the real reason she was staying with Haley. Brooke knew that her best friend needed her tonight, and obviously for whatever reason Haley didn't want her parents knowing what happened. Lydia nodded, before returning to her bedroom and going back to sleep.

"Thanks for not mentioning anything to my mom." Haley whispered as she closed her bedroom door behind her and Brooke.

"I know when you don't want something mentioned Hales, we've been friends for too long." Brooke assured her friend while climbing into the bed.

"I know. You know, I just don't want to worry my mom and dad. I mean, the only reason their fully okay with this pregnancy is because they know I have you, and they know I have Nathan. They would freak if they knew I was now going to be raising this baby on my own, since Nathan and I broke up." she said.

"Anyways, what are we gonna do while we're here Hales? I mean we have a few days here before the trial so what kind of awesome things are we gonna do?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'm up for almost anything that'll get my mind off of Nathan." Haley said.

"Just don't think about him. I have an idea, lets have a Nathan and Lucas free couple days. I mean, its Monday and the trial is Thursday, we can have two days without thinking about the boys." Brooke suggested.

"But you should be thinking about Lucas, he's your boyfriend." Haley said.

"I know, but right now, I'm more worried about you. Right now I want to have a weekend with my best friend, boy drama free." she said.

"That sounds perfect." Haley said smiling.

The next morning, Haley and Brooke woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon frying. The girls smiled at each other and got out of bed, pulling their robes on before walking out of the bedroom.

"Ready for day one of our fun fun, Haley and Brooke boy free weekend." Brooke asked.

"Yeah, although its not really a weekend Brooke, its Tuesday." she said.

"I know, but I didn't know what else to call it." Brooke admitted.

"Weekend works I guess." Haley gave in. Together they walked into the kitchen and Jimmy got up from the table to hug his daughter and Brooke.

"Baby, what are you doing here? When did you get here?" he asked when he hugged both girls.

"we got here late last night, you and mom were sleeping but mom got up and let us in. we're here for Grant's trial on Thursday." she answered her dads questions.

"Why are you here now though, it's only Tuesday. Don't you have school?" he asked suspiciously.

"We do." Haley stated unsure how to explain this.

"I needed Haley to come here with me to get away from my life for a while. Highschool is too dramatic at the moment, and I needed my best friend. Besides she has nearly perfect grades anyways, and this little weekend wont hurt her." Brooke explained.

"right. What about you're grades Brooke?" Jimmy asked still suspicious.

"Haley will tutor me. We really needed to get away Mr James. I need a mid week weekend with my best friend." Brooke said.

"Fine. I should be used to this by now. You two blowing off things to find time to be together." he said accepting it.

"Where is Nathan by the way?" Lydia asked noticing for the first time that he wasn't around.

"Oh, he's at home." Haley answered trying not to let her anger and sadness at what transpired between them to become apparent.

"I see." Lydia said as she went back to frying bacon and eggs. Haley and Brooke sat down at the table and talked with Jimmy until breakfast was served. When the group finished eating Haley and Brooke ventured upstairs to get ready for the day, while Jimmy retired to his easy chair with his newspaper, and Lydia cleaned up the kitchen.

Later that afternoon Haley and Brooke were wandering around Charlotte.

"I cant believe how much I miss this place while I'm away." Haley mused as they walked down a tree-lined street.

"It's definitely beautiful here." Brooke agreed.

"Yeah." Haley agreed.

"Hales, have you thought about Nathan at all since we arrived here?" Brooke asked her friend.

"I've been trying not to." Haley answered.

"But you've been thinking about him?" Brooke clarified.

"Sometimes, but not as much as yesterday. Yesterday the fight happened and I hated him. Today I don't hate him so much. Today I just don't care. I know that's horrible to say, but I don't care. I have more important things to worry about in my life than some boy drama. Even if he's the father of my child. At this point raising the baby alone, sounds perfect." she answered.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Brooke asked.

"I don't care. What he did, and what he said doesn't mean anything to me. The minute he accused me of being with Grant, he lost not only my respect by also my love. And now I don't care if I ever see him again. In fact it would be easier to just not see him anymore. But I cant do that. Despite everything he is still the father of my child, and I wont keep him out of the child's life. We just cant be together." Haley explained.

"It looks like you have it all figured out." Brooke noted.

"I do. I couldn't sleep last night, and I spent the night thinking about it. It was the only solution that made any sense." Haley said.

" I understand Hales." Brooke said just as her cell phone started ringing. Brooke glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Lucas. She smiled apologetically at Haley before flipping open her phone.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey, pretty girl. Just calling to check in on you." he said.

"We're good. What are you up to?" she asked.

"Just sitting in Nathan's room, playing NBA live." he said.

"How is he doing?" Brooke asked.

"He's a mess. I really shouldn't tell you this, since you're with Haley right now I'm assuming. But we shouldn't have secrets from each other. don't tell Haley this, I don't want her to hurt anymore because of Nathan. But Nathan met a girl at the bar last night, and he went home with her…" Lucas started.

"Why are you telling me this Luke? I don't want to hear that. Look I am trying to protect her, and I cant lie to her. Despite what she says this will destroy her. What sense did it make to tell me that?" she asked angry that he couldn't keep that inside. Brooke walked a little ways away from Haley, smiling apologetically at her. Haley nodded and let her talk in private.

"Sorry Brooke, but I thought I should keep you in the loop about everything. But Nathan didn't…" he started again before Brooke interrupted him again.

"Just never mind Lucas. I don't want to know anymore. I'm gonna hang up now and beg you not to call me with anymore Nathan updates." she said,

"But Brooke, you need to know…" Lucas said trying to tell Brooke that Nathan didn't sleep with Rachel.

"No. I'll talk to you when we get home on Thursday evening. Bye Luke. I love you." she said hanging up.

"What did Lucas want?" Haley asked wearily, knowing they were talking about her.

"Nothing." Brooke said avoiding looking Haley in the eyes, because she knew that Haley would catch her in the lie that way.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, what did Lucas say to you?" Haley asked pulling Brooke to a stop on the sidewalk.

"I don't want to hurt you Haley." Brooke sighed.

"Believe me, nothing new will make a difference." Haley said loosening her grip on Brooke's wrist.

"Fine. Lucas just told me, for reasons I cannot explain, that he and Nathan went to the bar last night, and Nathan went home with some random skank." Brooke explained.

"It doesn't really surprise me. I kinda expected him to climb into bed with some girl the minute I ended things. It's okay Brooke." Haley said squeezing her friends arm.

"Are you sure Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it just reinforces my decision that we are so over. It's done. There's no going back. And I'm kinda relieved because now any small amount of pain I was feeling is replaced by not caring. I don't care anymore, and it feels great." Haley said smiling feebly. Brooke nodded almost imperceptibly before they continued walking.

Lucas said at home with Nathan, internally beating himself for telling Brooke what happened. And worst of all, not being able to tell her the whole story. He should have fought to get the words out, but now chances are Haley would hear about it, and be even more devastated. And it would be all his fault. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? He had no idea. But he knew immediately after he told her that it was the stupidest thing he could have done.

"what happened with Brooke on the phone?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Oh I screwed up massively." he said.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked.

"I kinda told Brooke part of what happened last night at the bar." he said. "Which part?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"The part where you went home with that girl. And I didn't get a chance to tell her that you say nothing happened with her." Lucas said.

"Damn it Luke. That was the one thing I didn't want them knowing. You know that Brooke tells Haley everything." Nathan said exasperated.

"I'm sorry man. It was a stupid mistake, and besides there is a chance that Brooke didn't tell Haley." he tried to assure Nathan.

"Yeah right." Nathan said before turning back to his video game.

The next morning came and the same as yesterday, the girls woke up to breakfast cooking. This time they ate waffles with whipped cream and strawberries.

"This is delicious, Mrs James." Brooke said after swallowing a large bite of waffle.

"Thank you Brooke." she said smiling at the young girl.

"Yeah mom its amazing. Thanks." Haley said smiling at her mom.

"are you ready to tell us why Nathan is really not here? I think it has something to do with why you were here Monday night." Lydia said staring at her daughter. Haley took a deep breath and looked at Brooke. Brooke squeezed Haley's hand reassuringly.

"Okay. Nathan and I broke up for good. We're here so I don't have to see him." Haley admitted leaving details out of it.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Lydia exclaimed.

"We had a fight and then it was just over." Haley said.

"Oddly enough you don't sound broken up at all. Are you okay sweetheart?" Lydia asked.

"I'm fine. I really am. After that fight, I just didn't care anymore." Haley said.

"That's not you sweetie. You always care." Lydia said concerned about her daughter.

"Not anymore. It was just too much and after that fight. It was over for good. And I don't care." she said. Lydia looked at Brooke with a hopeless expression on her face. Brooke retuned the expression, both thinking the same thing.

Later that afternoon Brooke and Haley were sitting in the park. Both were really enjoying the time spent together. It wasn't often that they had a whole two days to spend with just each other. It was amazing.

"Are you sure you want to go to the trial tomorrow?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I have to. Seeing him sentenced will make everything go away. I'll finally be free for good." she said.

"Okay. Are you going to testify?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I think I should, but its doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid." Haley admitted.

"I think whatever you decide will be the right thing to do. If you think that it'll help then testify. But at this point there's not much more that can be done anyways. They have all the proof they need. That tape that the sick bastard sent you would be exhibit A." Brooke said.

"I know. I don't think I want to testify. That would be too much for me I think." Haley admitted.

"Okay." Brooke said throwing her arms around her friends shoulders.

The next morning came quickly and at the crack of dawn Nathan and Lucas were on their way to Charlotte. They wanted to be there with lots of time to get to the court house before the trial. The entire ride there Nathan deliberated on what he was going to say to Haley. When they arrived at the court house it was only a few minutes after nine, so they went across the street into a little diner to have breakfast. Nathan knew from what Haley had told him before he screwed it all up that the trial started at 10:00, so they only had an hour to kill. The two guys ordered their breakfast and sat in silence.

Haley woke up that morning nervous. She picked out her outfit consisting of black pants and an empire waist shirt that Brooke had made for her. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and sat downstairs waiting for Brooke to get ready. Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"Good morning." Haley said sitting on the couch next to her mom.

"Morning baby. Ready for the trial?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Haley said taking a deep breath.

"You guys are leaving after the trial is over?" Jimmy clarified.

"Yeah, we want to be home tonight." Haley answered. Brooke came downstairs a couple minutes later armed with her overnight bag and car keys.

"Ready Hales, trial starts in half an hour." Brooke said.

"Yeah lets go." Haley said. Haley followed Brooke out to the car, and together they drove to the court house. Upon arriving the detective that had processed the case came up to them and escorted them into the building.

"Miss James, its nice to see you again. Will you be testifying today?" he asked.

"I'd rather not, but if you need me I will." she said.

"Oh, its no problem my dear. We have enough evidence to convict him, but if you don't mind I would like to put you in the front row, so he can look in your eyes when he's convicted. He should know that you're the reason he's going to be locked up. But please understand he's still underage, his sentence wont be so extreme as it would have been if he was eighteen." he told Haley.

"He's almost eighteen. Will his sentence change then? I never want to see him again." Haley said.

"Don't worry. Regardless he wont be out for a very long time, and when he does turn eighteen he will be transferred to a state prison. He'll still get a few years for what he did." the detective assured her.

"Thank you. Can my friend sit with me up front?" she asked clutching Brooke.

"Of course. " he said. Haley nodded and her and Brooke followed the detective to the row they would be sitting in. Haley could see Grants mother in the next row behind the defence attorney. Haley took a deep breath and looked to the front.

At exactly 10:00 the judge ascended his chair and Grant was brought in cuffed flanked by two huge police officers. Haley couldn't deny that he looked scared, but when their eyes locked he smirked. The bailiff read him his rights and was told to vow that he would tell the truth. Everyone knew the trial was just a formality because of the evidence there was against Grant, but his defence fought to the death to save him. Grant's mother took the stand and the defence questioned her.

"Do you think you're son had it in him to do this to the young woman?" he asked.

"Of course not. My son has always been such a wonderful young man. I know he would never have hurt her. The video has to be some sort of fabrication. Haley's always been a smart girl, and I'm sure she found a way to entrap my son into something he never did." she said staring at Haley as she said this.

"No further questions." the defence said. Haley leaned forward and asked the attorney against Grant if she could take the stand. He nodded and stood up.

"The prosecution calls Haley James to the stand." he said. As steadily as she could she walked up to the stand and the bailiff swore her in. she took a seat and waited for the questions to begin.

"What do you remember from that night Miss James?" he asked, smiling apologetically at the young girl, hating making her relive that horrible morning.

"I had been hating Mr Henderson for a while at this point, and I wasn't ready to be intimate with him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. My parents were out of town visiting my siblings when he came over. I asked him to go home, I didn't feel comfortable with him in my bedroom without my parents home. He hit me once, before continuing to beat me until I was partly unconscious. I mean, I couldn't see anything it felt like I was sleeping but I could still hear everything and I could feel everything. Once he was sure I wouldn't fight back, he tied me to the bed so I couldn't fight if I came to before he was done and he proceeded to rape me. He was forceful and ruthless. I still have the scars where he bit me hard enough to draw blood." she said.

"No further questions." the prosecution said. The defence stood up, obviously shaken by Haley's recount of the events.

"No questions." he stated before sitting back down. Haley stepped down and went back to her seat where Brooke wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. The judge adjourned them while the judge made his decision.

A few minutes later the court room filled up again and the judge banged his gavel to regain order. Once the courtroom quieted down he voiced his verdict. Guilty. Haley heard nothing after that word, she didn't care. She burst out in tears and threw her arms around Brooke. Happy and relieved that it was finally over. It was finally finished. Grant was going to jail where he belonged. Haley shook the detectives hand and then walked out with Brooke. They never made it to their car when Lucas and Nathan stopped them.

"Lucas, Nathan what are you doing here?" Brooke asked surprised to see them.

"I need to talk to Haley." Nathan said staring at Haley.

"There's nothing left to say Nathan." Haley said.

"Yes there is." he said taking hold on her arm and pulling her a little ways away.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I didn't mean anything I said." he pleaded with her.

"That doesn't really matter Nathan. You still said it." she said detached.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not ready to lose you." he said lacing his fingers with hers.

" that's great Nathan. But you didn't feel that way that you went home with some random skank." she said coldly.

"Nothing happened between us. I left almost immediately after walking through her front door. You have to believe me." he begged.

"I believe you. But it doesn't change anything. We're still over. There's nothing you can say or do that'll change that." she said.

"You cant mean that Haley. It was just a stupid argument. And argument that we can get past, we will get past. I know it." he said.

"That's the problem. I don't want to get past it. I don't care anymore. I'll always care for you and I want you in our babies life, but we cant be together. I don't care about us anymore. As far as I'm concerned we were never together, we never loved, and that's the way its gonna stay." she said.

"Haley…you cant mean that?" he said shocked at how cold she was.

"I do." she answered turning away from him.

"Please don't leave. I love you Haley." he begged, letting a single tear roll down his face.

"I have to. If you love me, you'll let me go. Just let me go." she asked. Nathan's hand slipped from her wrist and she turned and ran in the direction of Brooke. Lucas moved off to stand with his brother who was standing broken in the middle of the sidewalk. Brooke hugged Haley, before Haley climbed in the passenger seat of the car and Brooke walked around to the drivers side, and they left Charlotte behind.


	25. Chapter 25

hope you like it. hard chapter to get out, considering the lack of time i have at the moment. busy busy right now. let me know what you think. i love hearing all you're reviews. they make my day.

* * *

Three weeks later, Haley had yet to even speak to Nathan. As much as she missed him, she still didn't feel as though she could trust him. He was still there for the doctors appointment with Haley, and it was still understood that he would be in the baby's life. Along with Brooke, she walked into school, seeing Nathan sit at their usual table she sighed and went to sit there as well. Just because they weren't together didn't mean that their friends had to be divided too. As they approached the table, she saw Nathan turn to face her and their eyes locked.

Nathan seen her walking across the quad, laughing at something Brooke said. She was so beautiful when she laughed, or smiled. It was something he hadn't seen much of recently. He knew it was his fault that her smile had disappeared for long and he took all the blame for it. He missed her, there was no doubt about that. But he was trying as hard as he could to accept what she wanted. And if her space was what she wanted he would accept her wishes. She sat down across from him beside Brooke and smiled timidly at him. He smiled back, happy that at least she wasn't completely ignoring him.

"We have an ultrasound next week. Thursday at 3:30." she said to Nathan.

"I'll be there." he said, loving hearing the sound of her voice.

"Ok." she said smiling slightly again. She lapsed into silence again and averted her eyes from Nathan's.

So, prom is coming up. Are we all going together?" Brooke shot in trying to avert the awkward silence.

"I don't think I'm going to prom Brooke." Haley said.

"Come on Hales. You have to come with me. I mean everybody knows you're pregnant. So get dressed and put on a pretty dress and enjoy prom with me." Brooke begged her best friend.

"You're going with Lucas. Peyton is going with Jake. You don't need me." she said.

"Come on. You're my best friend and I want you there. You'll look so beautiful in whatever dress we find. And if by chance we cant find one that fits you, I will make you a dress. Being pregnant wont change how beautiful you will be at prom except for making you even more beautiful with that glow you're sporting." Brooke begged.

"Thanks Brooke but that's not the reason I'm not going to prom. I have to go." she said before getting gup and hurrying away from the table.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said getting up to follow Haley.

Haley walked to her locker and dug through her books trying to find her math book.

"Hales I'm sorry." Brooke said walking to stand with her best friend.

"It's okay Brooke. But I still cant go to prom." she said.

"That's okay. But I think you should come. We can go together, I'll tell Lucas." she said.

"Its okay Brooke. I don't feel up for it right now. I know its still a couple weeks away but right now in my frame of mind I don't think I could spend an evening with Nathan." she said.

"I know. I'm here for you. But I know that he's really sorry and he blames himself for all of it. And I know he should, it was his fault, but Lucas says he's really tore up about it." Brooke said.

"I know. And I'm not mad anymore but I cant be with him. He knows that and he understands that. I give him a lot of credit." she said.

"You still love him don't you?" Brooke asked.

"I do. I always will, and we'll always have our child in common. But as of right now, I don't think we can get past this." Haley said sadly.

"It's okay. Lets just get to class." she said taking Haley's hand and leading her to Mrs Breckner's class.

Haley said in class doodling on her notebook, she couldn't concentrate on Mrs Breckner telling everyone about goals and dreams. She saw Brooke glance sideways at her, concern gracing her features. She smiled at Brooke trying to reassure her. Brooke nodded minutely before turning back to the teacher.

"Are we interrupting something girls?" Mrs Breckner said to Haley and Brooke.

"No." Haley said quietly.

"No. I was just checking in with Haley." Brooke said.

"Well do it on your own time girls. This is my class, so you will listen to me, and pay attention to me. The whole school knows that Haley and Nathan Scott broke up, now its time to deal with it." she said.

"You seem to forget that the end of this relationship, affects more than just Haley and Nathan. This relationship affects an innocent child." Brooke ranted.

"Brooke stop." Haley said reaching across to calm her down.

"Miss Davis you can make your way to the principals office. You have no right to interupt me and then talk back to me." she said. Brooke nodded and gathered her things.

"No. Brooke should not be kicked out because she's being a good friend." Haley said quietly.

"How about this, both of you can leave." she said pointing to the door. Haley nodded and followed Brooke out of the class.

"And you say that Breckner is nice." Haley said.

"She usually is. She doesn't like you it seems." Brooke mused.

"Ha. Thanks Brooke." Haley said smiling. Together the two girls walked to the principals office.

"We've been through a lot but we've never been kicked out of class together before." Brooke said laughing.

"True." Haley said upon entering the office. Principal Turner gave them a warning before sending them back out.

"Want to go to our table?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Haley answered.

The rest of the day went by much better than the beginning did. In literature class, Haley took her seat across the room from Nathan.

"Today, we're starting a partner project. You will be randomly choosing your partners through a draw. This unit is Romeo and Juliet, learn to love it, enjoy it." he said. One half of the room wrote their names on a sheet of paper, and the other half drew names. Haley drew her name and sighed seeing Nathan's name scribbled across the sheet. When it came to be her turn to announce her partner she sighed again.

"I got Nathan." she said. Nathan's head shot up, and he felt the first twinge of possibility pass through him. He was going to be stuck with Haley for the rest of the week, at the very least he would talk to her. The best part was that they were going to be discussing love, regardless of what kind of love it was. He grabbed his stuff and brought it over by Haley to the seat already vacated beside her.

"Hey" he said sitting down beside her and pulling his desk closer.

"Hi." she answered looking at her book.

"Are you okay with this? I mean us working together?" he asked worried.

"Its fine. It's just an assignment." she said quickly.

"Ok, good." he said smiling slightly opening her book to the first page of the play, she started reading to herself, Nathan did the same. After reading the first scene she put her book to the side and waited for Nathan to finish.

"This is so stupid. Why did Shakespeare have to have his own language? I cant understand any of it." he ranted, frustration mounting inside of him.

"We're working on this together. I'll help you try to understand it." she said.

"Thanks Hales." he said. She simply nodded at him before reading the questions they had to answer for the first scene. When they finished the first couple scenes, they put their books away. They sat there in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Um, so you're really not going to prom?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"No. I cant." she answered.

"I think you should go. You'll really regret not being able to go. If you want I'll skip it." he said.

"No. I have no interest in going." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Quite sure." she answered. The silence started up again, and neither knew how to fill the void. When the bell rang, Haley leaped from her seat faster than Nathan could have deemed possible. He sighed, hating how quickly and desperately she needed to get away from him. Clearly he wasn't making any progress at all. He remembered back even a few weeks ago, when there were no such thing as awkward silences, and they always knew how to fill the silence. Back when she still loved him, back when she still wanted to be with him. It was more than a little painful how quickly things changed for them, and how it seemed they could never go back to the way they were. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. He couldn't give up on her.

Haley left the school as quickly as she could after classes were done, hoping to avoid Nathan as much as possible. She was still mad at him, but most of all she was just scared of opening up to him again. Opening up to him, meant that he could hurt her again, and she didn't think her heart could take that. She barely survived it this time, she couldn't imagine going through it again. When Brooke arrived at the car, Haley climbed in beside her.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Brooke asked.

"Interesting." Haley answered carefully.

"Interesting? How?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well, lets see here, in Literature, Nathan is my partner on our partner project on Romeo and Juliet." Haley said.

"Oh." Brooke answered not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." Haley said nodding. The two drove home in silence until Brooke pulled into the driveway.

"Are you ever going to forgive him? I'm not saying you should, or you shouldn't. but I can see in your eyes that you still feel the same way for him as you did before he screwed up, and regardless of your feelings right now, that still does mean something." Brooke asked as they were walking of the front walk.

"I don't know right now Brooke. I mean in a perfect world everything will end up fine, I will fall back into Nathan's arms, and all will be fixed. But this isn't a perfect world, this is the real world and it doesn't work that way here. On a personal level, yeah I would love to get back together with him again. But right now, I don't think I can, and I cant see us ever fixing it because right now all I can think about is how much I hurt. How much he hurt me. How much he let me down. How I don't feel like I can trust him. How I don't think that I ever will again. It's all too much right now." Haley explained.

"I understand Hales, I really do. But I also think that you wont be happy until you're back with him. You love him and he loves you. Now I'm not telling you to run to his house right now and forgive him all his transgressions. But at least consider the possibility sometime in the future, preferably before prom, so you and Nathan can come with us." Brooke said.

"I will. I'll try not to block the prospect of being in love from my life. Because despite it all I still do love him." she said.

"You need to tell him that. He thinks you hate him." Brooke said.

"I'll tell him." Haley said.

"You should go over there now, and tell him. It'll make you both feel better." Brooke said tossing the car keys to Haley.

"Fine." Haley said deciding it was easier not to argue with Brooke Davis when she wanted something.

Haley drove slowly to Nathan's, dreading this particular conversation. Slowly she walked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. There was only Nathan's SUV in the driveway, so she knew that no one else was home. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Haley, is everything all right?" he asked worried about the baby.

"Yes everything is fine. I just thought I should come by and talk to you about our relationship." Haley said quietly.

"Ok, come in." he said stepping aside. She stepped around him and walked into the living room and took a seat on the reclining chair.

"So what's there to talk about?" Nathan asked, dangerously close to hoping.

"I know that you think that I hate you, and I want nothing to do with you. I may have said that at one point, but I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of that. But that doesn't mean we can be together. Not right now. right now I am still too hurt, too wounded to even consider a relationship with you. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do, I still love you Nathan. And I always will. I don't see that changing anytime. While I think I could see us getting back together at some point, its just not an option right now. I just thought that you should know." she said standing up and walking closer to him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before leaving.

Nathan sat there, hope flooding through him. She still loved him, that was something at least. And the idea that she thought they would get back together at some point, reassured him, that maybe this wasn't a lost cause. She was still in there, and she was fighting to come back. She just wasn't there yet. That conversation meant more than anything else he could have come up with. There was a distinct possibility that she would come back to him, and he would have the chance to spend the rest of his life proving to him how much he loved her. And if time was all she needed, that he could willingly give to her. Time was the one thing he could give her now. Time and hope were the only things he had at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, how's it going with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked curiously 3 weeks later after Haley's revelation that she still loved him.

"I can feel myself coming back. All my anger is gone, and the assignment really helped a couple weeks ago. He's being really understanding, and supportive. He's being everything I want him to be right now. And its definitely making me want him." she said.

"Do you think you'll be ready to forgive him by prom?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Nathan and I will be together again by prom. I know it." Haley said. Brooke jumped up and down in giddy happiness.

"I'm so happy Hales." she said hopping around.

"I can see that. I honestly think you're more into our reunion than we are." she said.

"I just love a happy ending." Brooke said smiling a smile that showed off her dimples.

"I know you do." Haley said hugging her friend. "So, when is the little munchkin due anyways?" she said resting a hand on top of Haley's large baby bump.

"End of the month. she said. "Wow. I'm so excited to meet my god daughter." Brooke said.

"Good. I'm sure he or she cant wait to meet her Aunt Brooke either." Haley said.

"Or his or her mom and dad." Brooke reminded her.

"Well, duh." Haley said laughing.

"Well, since you and Nathan going to prom together, I went to the liberty of making you a prom dress. It'll look incredible on you." Brooke said.

"What if he doesn't want to go?" Haley asked.

"Come on Haley James, prom is this Saturday. He'll want to go with you." Brooke said. Brooke sat down on the bed next to Haley and laid back. The girls lapsed into a comfortable silence until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Haley said pulling herself up off the bed and waddling down the stairs.

She opened the door to find Nathan standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked happy to see him.

"You know, since we're trying this friends thing right now, I just thought that we could hang out today for a while. Unless you're busy of course." he said nervously.

"Come on in." Haley said stepping aside so he could enter. Brooke ventured downstairs and seen Nathan.

"Boy Toy, fancy seeing you here." she said smiling.

"Hi Brooke. I brought ice cream and movies. Do you want to join us?" he asked.

"Sure. I was sold when you mentioned ice cream." she said walking into the living room while Haley grabbed some spoons. The three sat down on the couch and took turns spooning rocky road ice cream out of a carton that Nathan held.

"I brought a whole bunch of comedies. Thought something funny would be the best bet." he said.

"You pick." Haley said. He put in Anchorman and the three watched the movie. Haley could feel Nathan's arm grazing her own and it sent chills throughout her body. Just feeling his skin so close to hers made her uncomfortable. Just feeling him turned her on, which was ridiculous.

Nathan hated sitting so close to her but being unable to touch her. He didn't want to push her too far especially when things were going to great for them at the moment. Sure they hadn't actually touched, or kissed or anything, but they were talking and that was more than enough for the moment. He had decided the week before that he was going to prom, with the hope that she would show up at least. She hadn't mentioned any desire of even going to prom yet, he just hoped that she would change her mind and actually appear. He knew Brooke was doing whatever she could to make Haley go. But he didn't think it would be enough.

The group watched three movies, before they deemed it late. Nathan left and the girls went upstairs to bed, so they would be awake for school the next day. The next morning Brooke woke up and scratched another day off her calendar to prom. 3 days. 3 days to make Nathan and Haley get back together. 3 days for Haley to get over her fear of asking Nathan to prom. Once she was ready, Brooke went downstairs where Haley was waiting. She was rubbing a hand over her large baby bump.

"everything alright Hales?" Brooke asked worried.

"Yeah. The babies kicking like crazy." she said rubbing a spot on her belly where the baby just kicked.

"Can I?" she asked reaching out her hand.

"Of course. You don't need to ask Brooke. You can feel the baby whenever you want." she said placing Brooke's hand on her stomach.

"That's amazing Hales. I cant wait for the baby to be born." she said.

"Me neither." Haley agreed.

3 days later Haley had yet to ask Nathan to prom. She didn't know how to do it. She was afraid to do it. What if he said no? What is he found another date? What if he moved on, and the only reason he's being a friend is because that's all he wants to be? The thoughts swirled through Haley's head as she pulled the prom dress Brooke had made her on. The dress was perfect and she loved it. Brooke poked her head through Haley's bedroom door to see her wearing the dress.

"Ask Nathan yet?" she asked.

"No. I actually just decided that after I'm ready, I'll ask him. Can you drive me to his house?" she asked.

"Of course. That's kinda romantic actually. The limo will be here at 6." Brooke said.

"Oh right. Limo." Haley said remembering. The dress draped over her bump perfectly, and the off while colour looked perfect on her. Brooke did her hair in soft curls before pulling on side back from her face. She helped her slip on a pair of black ballet flats. Haley looked in the mirror satisfied with how she looked. Brooke quickly ran into her room to get ready. When both girls were ready they sat in the living room waiting for the limo to arrive. When it finally did they walked out and climbed into the car.

Nathan sat in his room tying his tie, worrying that he was going to be the only solo guy at prom. He had about lost hope that she was going to ask him. And was beginning to lose hope that she even wanted to be with him anymore. Lucas walked into his room, already ready.

"Let me help." he said taking the tie in his hand and tying it effortlessly for Nathan.

"I don't think she's coming." he said.

"It doesn't look like it." he said.

"Well then I'm not going. I'm not going to prom by myself." he said flopping down onto his bed. The doorbell rang interrupting Lucas's reply.

Lucas ran down the stairs and opened the front door, seeing Haley on the doorstep dressed in a prom dress.

"Haley what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to ask Nathan to prom. Is he here?" she asked.

"He's upstairs. Apparently he's not coming." Lucas said.

"Brooke's waiting outside for you." Haley said pointing to the limo.

"Nathan's upstairs." Lucas said as they passed each other. Lucas heading out to the limo, Haley heading up to Nathan's room. Lucas climbed into the limo and took his seat next to Brooke.

"Haley's just going upstairs to asked Nathan to prom." Lucas said.

"Good." Brooke said as she nestled into Lucas's arms.

Haley took the familiar route up to Nathan's room and paused outside his closed bedroom door. She slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door. His eyes popped when he seen her standing on the other side of the door.

"Haley?" he asked.

"Nathan Scott, will you go to prom with me?" she asked.

"Of course." he said standing up and walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too. Let's get to prom." he said pulling away and taking her hand. She smiled up at him and followed him out to the limo. He opened the door and Haley slid in next to Brooke and Nathan slid in on Haley's other side. The driver drove off towards Peyton's house to pick up her and Jake. When everyone was picked up, the limo made its way to prom. Everyone looking forward to spending the evening together, before the baby's arrival complicates evening's like these.


	27. Chapter 27

i really dont like this ending, it moves really quick. but i had absolutely no motivation for this story, and i needed to end it. Thank you for all that stuck through with the story through all of it. Thank you to Sara1287, Godschildtweety, Naley12, kaya17tj, DemSam, rita louise evans, thisisme, Shaun Buck, OTHfan1919,Brittni2009, sara, Obsessive Princess, Frogsmom1, angellmaya64,maryssamcfadden, a, captain., oliviaajee101, othgirlie, rawrxamberx, Scott, dianehermans, tnaps4. Thank you all.

PS i own nothing

* * *

After picking up Peyton and Jake, the group headed towards the prom. Everyone was smiling, in combination of it being prom and that Nathan and Haley had reconciled.

"Look Broody, you're brother and Haley are back together." she said nudging him.

"I know Brooke. You told me already. Twice actually." he said smiling at his overly excited girlfriend.

"Yeah Brooke calm down." Haley teased her best friend.

"Shut up. I've went through this entire break up with you. I wanted you to get back together so bad, and now you are. I have the right to be excited." she said defiantly.

"Fine. You can be excited. But maybe channel some of that excitement into prom, instead of the status of mine and Nathan's relationship." she said.

"Fine. Yay prom." she cheered when the school neared. When they arrived Brooke hopped out of the limo and smoothed her dress waiting for the rest of the group. Everyone laughed at Brooke's enthusiasm for the prom, not on person in there could possibly be as excited about it as Brooke Penelope Davis. Once inside everyone found a table and claimed it as their own before separating. Haley sat down at the table and rested a hand on her baby bump. She had been feeling odd all day. She had begun having contractions but didn't want to worry anyone, so she didn't say anything. At this point they were still far enough apart not to worry.

A little while later Haley and Nathan were dancing when she instantly stopped.

"Hales, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I've been having contractions for much of the evening and they're getting really close together." she fretted.

"You're having the baby." he said putting two and two together.

"Uh huh." she said. He silently cursed because they didn't have a car here. He took her to sit down as he ran off to find someone with a car.

"Whoa Nathan what's the hurry?" Whitey asked grabbing Nathan by the shoulder.

"Haley is in labour and I need a car to get her to the hospital." he said.

"Why didn't you say so, here take mine." he said. Nathan thanked his coach profusely as he returned to Haley's side and pulled her out to the coaches car.

A little while later they were at the hospital waiting to get admitted. Her contractions were still a couple minutes apart but she knew the baby was coming sooner rather than later. When they got admitted to the delivery room, Haley sucked on ice chips trying anything to alleviate some of the pain. At that point she really questioned why she had opted for a natural child birth. It was insanity. How much pain could one person take before they snapped.

A couple hours later, Haley was holding her baby girl Addison Brooke Scott. She couldn't believe she did it after all of that, but here she was holding her baby girl. Nathan stared at the little girl in awe, he couldn't believe that she was created out of live with the woman he loved more than anything in this world. They both knew their relationship wasn't perfect yet, but he knew it would be soon. They were getting closer and closer after she came to talk to him earlier that night before prom. Everyone came in to meet Addison and Brooke cried hysterically upon finding out that she was her godmother. But soon enough everyone left and it was just Haley, Nathan and Addison left in the room. Addison was asleep in her bassinette, and Nathan knew Haley needed her rest. So he shut off the light in the room and curled up in the chair beside her bed allowing himself to fall asleep dreaming of his life for the foreseeable future.

A couple years later, Haley was running around after her now 2 year old daughter, while Brooke carried a sleeping baby into the backyard for Addison's 2nd birthday. Haley and Nathan had been married for about a year now, and she never ever thought of Grant. He was dead to her. She had everything she ever wanted. She had the perfect daughter, and the best husband in the world. She also had the best best friend in the whole world, a best friend who was a sister to her now that she had married Lucas before the birth of their son Braydon. He was born a couple months after Brooke and Lucas married. They're lives were all perfect. The four of them bought houses next to each other in Tree Hill, and Lucas was busy writing novels for a living, while Nathan was playing basketball for the Charlotte Bobcats. Brooke had designed a extremely successful fashion line while Haley was studying to be a teacher and volunteering at the crisis center. She figured someone else out there could benefit from her experiences. Life in general couldn't get any better. They still heard from Jake and Peyton quite a bit, who are travelling around the world showing Jenny. Peyton had legally adopted her after her and Jake had married.

"How's it feel to be a working mom of a two year old?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Its great. But soon I'm going to be a working mom of two." she said.

"Oh my God you're pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. We found out a few days ago." Haley said excitedly.

" I take it you told Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I did. He's really excited. I know its his first season in the NBA but we're both really excited." Haley said. They glanced over at the guys who were talking on the other side of the yard.

"We got really lucky didn't we?" Haley asked.

"We did. But I got really lucky when I found you though Brooke. I wouldn't have made it through any of this without you." she said wrapping her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Me neither." Brooke said. They had been through a lot but through all of it they never lost each other. That was what true friendship was. They were best friends and sisters. They both found love with their soul mates, and they never lost each other. And they never would. Haley caught Nathan's eye across the yard and he sent her a soft smile, that still made her knees go week. He could see the love in his eyes, he didn't have to say it, she could see it in the way he looked at her. They would be fine and they both knew it. They belonged together, always and forever.


End file.
